Condenados
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: ¿Acaso podía llamarle amor a aquel sentimiento que lo estaba llevando a la muerte? ¿A aquel deseo imperecedero de querer sufrir para olvidar que no era correspondido?" Capítulo 16, con algo de Blaise. HIATUS
1. Mirando hacia atrás

Hola!!!!!! Este es mi primer fanfic!!!! O al menos el primero que publico. Espero que les guste  
  
Derechos de autor: creo que se lo deben de saber de memoria, pero ahí va. Todos los personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.  
  
Ooops! Casi lo olvido. Este fic es slash (léase relaciones amorosas entre dos personas del mismo sexo) y las parejas serán varias y se irán descubriendo muy pronto. Si a alguien no le gusta el slash, pues que no lo lea y así se ahorra cualquier rato desagradable. Y yo quedo con mi conciencia tranquila.  
  
"Condenados"  
  
Capítulo 1: Mirando hacia atrás  
  
La guerra comenzó a mediados del verano. El mundo mágico se estremecía bajo las pisadas atronadoras de los mortífagos, que estaban cada día más seguros de sí mismos y de su Amo y Señor. Permanecían los niños resguardados en la seguridad de sus respectivos hogares, sin terminar de entender lo que sucedía, a la vez que la infancia se les iba yendo lentamente. Los hombres iban a sus trabajos presos de la angustia y el desánimo, para llegar a sus casas aún más cansados de vivir. Las mujeres desesperaban viendo la muerte roer cada rincón, infectarlo todo de miedo, viendo a sus hijos sufrir por una guerra que no era suya. Todos esperaban no se sabía que salvación milagrosa.  
  
La oscuridad abrasaba con sus llamas azabache, llenándolo todo de inseguridad y miedo. Numerosos magos desaparecían casi a diario, sembrando el pánico mientras la marca tenebrosa se alzaba por el mundo. El Ministerio sufría de desorganización y de falta de confianza en los empleados, el caos en la mente del ministro le impedía tomar cartas en el asunto.  
  
Hasta los muggles percibían la tensión en el ambiente. Sus hasta entonces tranquilas vidas comenzaban a cambiar, viendo que la magia parecía no ser ficción. Veían ir y venir a personas angustiadas, vestidas con capas en diversos colores, que portaban baúles, extraños objetos e incluso varitas. Corrían oscuros rumores sobre una nueva y peligrosa secta de encapuchados con máscaras blancas, que asesinaban familias enteras, dejando sobre las casas de los desdichados un curioso símbolo de calavera. Pero sólo eran rumores, murmullos que las autoridades reprimían y negaban hasta el cansancio.  
  
Todo estaba fuera de control. El final se veía cada vez más cerca y las esperanzas se evaporaban como gotas de agua al sol. Pronto no quedaría más que muerte y desolación.  
  
Cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir era una tortura que lo sometía cada noche. Al llegar a la casa del trabajo, extenuado y con la cabeza hecha un enredo, se dejaba rodar por la cama sin siquiera desvestirse. Muchas veces era incapaz de llegar hasta la habitación y se contentaba con recostarse en el sofá. Pero bastaba con apagar la luz para que el sueño se esfumara, dejándole sólo el cansancio.  
  
Intentar dormir era sinónimo de recordar. Y lo que menos quería Severus era recordar. Le bastaba con el presente despiadado que le tocaba vivir para tener que vérselas de nuevo con el pasado.  
  
Pero las noticias que acababa de recibir lo habían hecho volver atrás. Con los dedos crispados por los nervios, Severus se pasó una mano por el rostro, apartando algunos mechones húmedos de su frente. Habían atacado una casa muggle, un apartamento pequeño en el centro de un tranquilo barrio residencial. Los ocupantes habían sido una pareja de jóvenes abogados, recién casados: Lisa y Blake Smith. La marca tenebrosa se elevó malévolamente sobre el edificio y no habría tenido demasiada importancia este asesinato de no ser porque los Smith eran vecinos de un tal Harry Potter.  
  
Voldemort estaba cerca de su blanco. Peligrosamente cerca. No se sabía como, pero el Señor Oscuro ya estaba casi encima del chico que vivió. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos por proteger a Harry, este estaba apunto de caer en las garras del enemigo.  
  
Cerró cansadamente los párpados, tratando de dormirse enseguida, pero su mente se escabulló lejos, recordando. Rememoró esa última generación de estudiantes que le tocó despedir, que le hicieron perder la cabeza con sus niñerías, un grupo de jóvenes alegres a pesar de la sombra que los cubría.  
  
De los alumnos de su propia casa, muy pocos dedicaban su vida a algo que enorgulleciera a Severus. Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle habían muerto hace ya cuatro años, en una emboscada muy ingeniosa de parte de los aurores. Pansy Parkinson se casó apenas terminó Hogwarts con Marcus Flint, retirándose para siempre de la vida activa socialmente. No se sabía nada de ella. Millicent Bulstrode ejercía un papel medianamente importante en la comunidad mortífaga, asesinando muggles y sangres-sucias. Blaise Zabini estaba del lado de la luz. El joven de 22 años era un medimago especializado, severo y simple, que recibía aurores heridos en el hospital San Mungo. Mantenía su amistad que mantenía con Harry Potter.  
  
Draco Malfoy era otra historia. Snape oía con espanto los cientos de homicidios del antes su alumno predilecto. Con paciencia y perseverancia, el joven había logrado llegar a ser en los cinco años de servicio que llevaba, la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. El jefe de los mortífagos por excelencia, un líder natural que llevaba odio y rencor corriendo por sus venas, sentimientos que lo impulsaban en su camino a la venganza.  
  
Por otro lado, las noticias de los alumnos de otras casas eran poco más esperanzadoras. De los nueve Weasley, sólo quedaban cuatro. En un ataque hacía ya dos años a La Madriguera, Arthur, Molly, Fred y George habían muerto. El ataque había sido planificado en su totalidad por Draco Malfoy. Percy murió tiempo después en las garras de un furioso hombre-lobo. Ron Weasley trabajaba en la sección ministerial de Encantos Experimentales, buscando siempre nuevas técnicas y hechizos que proporcionaran alguna ventaja sobre el enemigo. Mantenía un noviazgo formal de seis años con Hermione Granger, quien a su vez trabajaba como profesora de aritmancia en Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley era periodista del Profeta y novia oficial de Dean Thomas que a su vez era editor de dicho diario. Parvati y Padma Patil habían muerto en extrañas circunstancias hacía ya un año y medio. Neville Longbottom desapareció después de su séptimo año de escuela. Seamus Finnigan era empleado en el departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Cho Chang dedicaba su vida a ser entrenadora de un pequeño equipo de quidditch.  
  
Lo que más sorprendía y a la vez dolía a Severus Snape, era ver en lo que se había convertido Harry Potter. El chico había cambiado mucho desde su época de estudiante revoltoso. Su rostro permanecía igual de pálido y sus mejillas tan sonrosadas como en su primer año, sus ojos verde esmeralda ahora estaban escudados por anteojos de montura más refinada y práctica, su cabello estaba más desordenado que antes, cayendo sedoso sobre su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Su complexión física era diferente. Del niño mal alimentado y delgaducho de antes muy poco quedaba. Pero algo esencial había cambiado en su mirada, en su forma de ver el mundo, en su alma. Ya no estaba esa candidez e inocencia que un día hechizó al mismo Severus, ahora era un asesino del lado correcto, inescrupuloso a la hora de matar.  
  
Era un auror eficiente, que perseguía a los mortífagos como cazador, lleno de furia incontrolable que sólo él terminaba de entender. Vivía alejado del mundo mágico porque él era la principal presa de Voldemort y no podían arriesgarse a perderlo. Llevaba una relación de tres años con Lavender Brown, cosa que provocaba cierta amargura en Severus. Recordaba a la muchacha como una niña tonta, cabeza hueca, vacía y frívola.  
  
Harry odiaba vivir.  
  
Demasiados recuerdos para una sola noche. Si seguía así, pronto empezaría a recordar esos lejanos días de otoño, en que el sexto año de Harry recién comenzaba y... Perfecto. Lo estaba recordando. Una lágrima, salada y gruesa como perla, brotó de sus ojos negros, corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas. No quería recordar. Deseaba olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido, no dejarse llevar nuevamente.  
  
El mismo año en que Draco y Harry terminaron su educación, Severus renunció a su puesto como profesor de pociones. No se sentía capaz de pasar nuevamente por esos húmedos pasillos, cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas de llanto y dolor. Así había ido a parar a los Laboratorios especiales del Ministerio, en donde se encargaban de crear nuevas pociones con nuevas características, concentrándose sólo en su trabajo. Pero cuando caía la noche y regresaba a su frío hogar, no le quedaba otra opción que mirar atrás.  
  
Tal vez las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes. Si tan sólo él no... pero los tal vez son vanos e inútiles. Los errores se cometen una vez y ya no hay marcha atrás. Tal vez Harry no habría perdido su espíritu alegre, ni Draco habría entregado su vida a una venganza, ni tantos estarían muriendo por causas sin sentido.  
  
Habían pasado ya muchos años, y todos y cada uno seguían cargando su culpa.  
  
Notas de la Autora: Por favor!!!!!!!!! Déjenme review!!!!!!!! Sugerencias, críticas constructivas, cualquier comentario... se los agradecería muchísimo. 


	2. Una amistad que muere y otra que nace

****

Holas de nuevo!!!!! Tanto tiempo. 

Antes de que lean este segundo capítulo debo dar excusas y advertirles. La demora fue causada ya que hacer este segundo capítulo ha sido lo más desastroso que me ha pasado, pues no me convence en lo más mínimo v_v. Se podría decir que es necesario para el buen transcurso del fic y que aunque no es precisamente lo que uno se esperaba después del primer capítulo, explica cosas importantes. 

Este fic será bastante angst, pero en este segundo capítulo el angst se va de paseo y nos deja con... algún género extraño. Gomen!!!! Ya en el retomé las riendas correctas del asunto.

La advertencia es absolutamente la misma de siempre: este fic es SLASH. Si no te gusta no lo leas y nos ahorramos problemas y malas palabras.

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron review!!!!!!

Ah! Nada del mundo de Harry Potter es mío, aparte de algún personaje original que aparezca por ahí. Con escribir esto no gano nada.

Condenados: capítulo 2

**__**

Una amistad que muere y otra que nace

Cuando Harry entró al último vagón, se alegró de encontrar al fin a sus amigos. Luego de recorrer todo el tren, se sentía particularmente fatigado, por lo que no prestó atención a las mejillas ruborizadas de sus dos amigos y las miradas perdidas en puntos inexistentes en el espacio. Había sido uno de los peores veranos. Casi no había tenido descanso, levantándose al alba y acostándose entrada la noche, luego de una larga jornada de trabajos a pleno sol y regaños por nada. Así que lo único que hizo, ante el silencio ausente de sus acompañantes, fue recostarse en su asiento y echarse a dormir hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

Hermione remeció un par de minutos al dormido pelinegro, hasta que, hastiada, conjuró un sencillo hechizo con su varita, que arrojó un chorro de agua fría al rostro de Harry. Sin hacer caso a las quejas del joven ni a las risitas apagadas de Ron, la chica les indicó que era hora de descender del tren. Nunca antes les había parecido tan triste la visión de Hogwarts. Las extremas medidas de seguridad eran una clara demostración de la intranquilidad en todo el mundo. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, dando paso a las primeras estrellas, cuando ellos entraron. 

Curiosos por averiguar quien sería su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, las tres cabezas se volvieron para mirar la mesa principal. Un par de ojos azabaches los observaban en ese mismo instante, con una fijeza que los hizo aturdirse unos segundos. Harry tuvo la desagradable sensación de que Snape lo miraba a él. Había dos puestos vacíos.

- ¿Dónde está Hagrid?- susurró Ron a Hermione. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Bienvenidos alumnos y alumnas, señoritas y señores... - exclamó repentinamente Albus Dumbledore, levantándose de un salto, sorprendiendo a todos. 

Harry notó cuan viejo parecía el director en esos momentos. Si bien sus ojos seguían teniendo el brillo pícaro de siempre, parecían más cansados, ancianos. "Parecen los de alguien que se siente derrotado" pensó Harry, sorprendido ante la expresión mustia del hombre. Vio también que sus manos parecían más débiles, hasta se diría temblorosas, recordando cuan fuerte era la garra del Lord. "Él es el único a quien Voldemort teme... ¿Qué haremos si algo le pasa?".

- ... como el señor Filch repite año tras año. Por otro lado... - Harry se dio cuenta que se había perdido de la mitad de lo dicho por Dumbledore-... este año nuestro profesor de Cuidado de las Criatura Mágicas, Rubeus Hagrid, ha renunciado pues ha tenido ciertos inconvenientes para seguir haciendo esa clase. En su reemplazo, vuelve con nosotros, Remus Lupin. 

Gratamente sorprendidos, la mayoría de los presentes volvió sus cabezas hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, que se abrieron dando paso a un hombre alto, delgado, con el cabello color miel ondulado y amables ojos dorados. Sus túnicas se veían menos raídas que antes, pero tampoco eran lo que se llaman nuevas. Se le veía cansado pero feliz. Harry al verlo sintió el dolor punzante y amargo del choque de emociones: alegría de ver de nuevo a Remus y tristeza al recordar a Sirius. Antes de que alcanzara a decidirse por una de las dos emociones, Remus lo miró, dejando ver inmensa desdicha en la profundidad de sus ojos ambarinos.

- Como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- siguió Dumbledore luego del aplauso a Remus- tienen a Daniel Spencer. 

Harry alzó una ceja, dubitativo, al ver a la figura que acababa de entrar. Era un hombre joven, demasiado joven a opinión de los presentes. " ¡Apenas parece un poco mayor que yo!". Era bastante alto, delgado, con una piel de blancura sublime que le daba un aspecto delicado, casi de muchacha al profesor. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro más largo de lo normal, rozando con las puntas los hombros, mientras rebeldes mechones le cruzaban el pálido rostro, cubriendo parcialmente uno de sus ojos. Ojos sorprendentemente azules, como un par de zafiros, de brillo metálico, con cierto toque enigmático que seducía. "Es hermoso" pensó Harry de forma inconsciente, ruborizándose al instante. Fue entonces que el desconocido lo miró a los ojos, removiendo algo dentro de Harry, algo que también se ocultaba tras esos ojos azules.

- Sirius... - susurró Harry en voz baja, mientras una lágrima dolorosa, ardientes, corría por su mejilla. 

- Bien... ya están hechas las presentaciones... así que ¡A comer! 

Sentía el pecho oprimido, como si una mano invisible le estrujara el corazón y el alma despiadadamente. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no notó la serie de miradas furtivas, sonrojos repentinos y roces disimulados entre Ron y Hermione. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su análisis al profesor nuevo (que a su vez no le despegaba la vista de encima) como para darse cuenta de los ojos que no le perdían detalle. 

- Harry... ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? 

- ¿Ah? 

Sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga, Harry olvidó al misterioso personaje aparecido una hora antes en el Gran Comedor. Hermione se veía nerviosa, no dejada de estrujarse el borde de la túnica y sus mejillas tenían un sorprendente tono escarlata. A su lado, mirando obstinadamente el piso, estaba Ron, con la cara pecosa del mismo color que su encendido cabello. A punto de soltar la risa, Harry los siguió camino a la sala común sin decir palabra. Los chicos lo condujeron hasta el rincón más apartado, en donde lo acomodaron largo rato en un sillón hasta que Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó viendo como sus amigos lo miraban profundamente apenados- ¿Mione? ¿Ron? 

- Verás Harry... yo... digo, nosotros... es decir ella y yo... como decirlo- tartamudeó el pelirrojo, antes de que la chica lo interrumpiera de un manotón. 

- Oh, Ron, mejor cállate. Lo que pasa es que... desde este verano... Ron y yo somos novios. 

Si bien Harry lo veía venir desde hacía mucho (desde el primer día de escuela en el tren escarlata, para ser más precisos) fue una noticia sorpresiva. Nunca creyó que Ron se atrevería algún día a declarársele a Hermione. En verdad, pensándolo mejor, lo más probable es que ella hubiera tomado la iniciativa. De un salto, se levantó del sillón y los abrazó, colgándose de los cuellos de sus dos mejores amigos, dichoso de que ellos hubieran encontrado su felicidad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No fue necesario que pasara demasiado tiempo, para que Harry se diera cuenta de la nueva realidad. Los antiguos tiempos, en que él, Hermione y Ron conformaban el trío de oro de Gryffindor, habían pasado para no volver. Muchas mañanas al despertarse, se encontraba con que Ron se había levantado hacía ya mucho, sin molestarse en hacer lo mismo con él, y que bajaba a la Sala Común a hablar con Hermione. En los peores casos, la pareja se marchaba de inmediato a desayunar, olvidándose por completo del pobre de Harry que se veía obligado a comer solo. En todas las clases sin excepciones, los dos se sentaban juntos en los últimos puestos, dejando al Chico que Vivió abandonado en un pupitre por cualquier parte.

Lo peor eran las noches. Ellos, que antes se habían entretenido tanto vagando por los pasillos oscuros, cubiertos por la capa invisible, dispuestos a descubrir herederos de tipos que hace mil años que estaban muertos, profesores dementes con turbantes o asesinos prófugos, ahora dedicaban sus vidas a otras cosas. No había noche en que Ron y Hermione no desaparecieran de la Sala Común, para volver varias horas más tarde, tomados de la mano, con ese aspecto de ensoñación que tienen los enamorados. Harry se contentaba con observar el techo de su habitación, esperando a que el mundo se acabara.

A las pocas semanas, llegó el momento crítico. Los dos jóvenes novios habían tratado inútilmente de comportarse como siempre con Harry, tratando de mantenerlo integrado, pero se dieron cuenta sorprendidos que él mismo empezaba a rehuirlos. Con el corazón triste por tener que perder de una manera tan penoso a los mejores y únicos amigos que había tenido en su vida, Harry había tomado la única resolución que encontró posible: alejarse. Sólo sobraba con ellos.

Y así, una mañana cualquiera, se los dijo. No hubo forma de convencerlo de lo contrario. Pero, tal como él les dijo, la amistad siempre existiría entre ellos, aunque ya no se vieran tanto, seguirían siendo amigos. Eso, en cierta forma, fue una despedida. Una adiós esporádico, que sería más largo de lo que ellos mismo creían, a una amistad de seis años.

De esa forma, Hermione y Ron se marcharon por un camino muy diferente al de su amigo. Delante de ellos quedaba solamente la felicidad. Él aún tenía que buscarla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las clases eran particularmente duras ese año. Con el mundo pasando por una guerra, los niños se veían obligados a aplicarse más, a esforzarse al máximo. A Harry nunca se le había hecho tan difícil obtener buenos resultados como en esos momentos. Apesadumbrado, pensaba que tal vez le afectaba la falta de amigos cercanos, de ese apoyo incondicional que solían brindarse. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo paseando por los fríos terrenos del colegio, solo, vagando sin rumbo alguno. Otras veces la pasaba en el despacho de Remus, tratando de disipar un poco esa aura de tristeza y soledad que había creado en torno suyo el licántropo, pero sus intentos eran inútiles. Dos personas tan heridas como eran ellos dos no podían sanarse mutuamente. Su última ocupación de día, era pensar en su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se le había creado alguna clase de obsesión en la mente, pero no podía evitar pasar las noches buscando cual era el misterio que escondían esos ojos azules.

En clases, Daniel era un buen profesor. Amable, razonable, simple, inteligente. Hasta se le podría denominar como simpático. Pero era muy reservado, hablaba lo justo y necesario, no interactuaba demasiado con sus alumnos y, tal como lo veía Harry, tampoco con sus colegas. Pero se había visto más de una vez como el blanco de sus miradas y eso lo intrigaba. 

Las otras materias también eran muy pesadas. Pociones en particular se le hacía insostenible a Harry. Tener que aguantar más de cinco minutos en presencia de Snape y sus pupilos lo ponía de mal humor. Aparte de que no contaba con Ron para burlarse de ellos, había algo en la actitud del profesor hacia él que lo incomodaba. No le agradaba tratar de preparar una poción con los ojos negros fijos en sí.

Además, también estaba el quidditch. Siendo capitán ese año (Harry aún se preguntaba como lo habían elegido a él siendo tan irresponsable) le tocaba aún más pesado que antes. Ese fin de semana tenía que elegir a los nuevos integrantes del equipo, que básicamente era todo el equipo, por lo que se sentía estresado. No estaba muy seguro de saber que criterio usar para elegir. Para su total decepción, Ron había decidido no postularse como cazador ese año, probablemente convencido por Hermione. Harry tenía la secreta esperanza de que podría ser su compañero de equipo pero falló. 

Y así, entre clase y clase, falto de amigos y siendo asediado por una risueña Lavender (a quien pareció darle todas las ganas de ser su amiga), pasó todo un mes.

" Oh, si, esto es muy emocionante. Estoy en clases de pociones, tratando de hacer algo que no sea una explosión con este condenado caldero y al adorable profesor se le viene a ocurrir que formemos parejas. Afortunadamente Malfoy no está, porque sino ya me habría puesto con él. Ojalá no me ponga con Neville. No sé si él o yo soy peor." Harry no paraba de pensar cosas de este tipo, tratando de inútilmente pasar desapercibido por el profesor.

- A ver... Potter con Zabini- dijo Snape mirándolo fijamente. 

- ¿Con quien? 

Molesto por tener que estar dentro de la misma sala con Snape, Harry se levantó dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el asiento indicado por su profesor. Sin ninguna consideración, arrojó sus cosas sobre la mesa, mientras se dejaba caer cansinamente en la silla. Vio a Ron caminar, molesto, en dirección a Pansy Parkinson, mientras que Hermione se sentaba con Dean Thomas. Volvió la cabeza para observar mejor a su acompañante desconocido. Era un muchacho alto, de perfil arrogante, piel bronceada y cabello negro atado en una pequeña coleta. Sus ojos color verde musgo le sonreían con cierto aire de suficiencia.

- ¿Tienes pensado trabajar?- algo en su voz le recordó a Malfoy. 

- Está bien. Empecemos.- dijo Harry sin ánimos de discutir. 

En completo silencio, comenzaron a trabajar. Harry se dedicó a cortar y moler todos los ingredientes, mientras que Blaise medía y agregaba los mismos al caldero. Una vez terminado de hacer eso, ambos se hundieron en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Harry rompió el ambiente aburrido.

- Es más agradable trabajar contigo que con Malfoy, aunque eres muy callado- no se dio cuenta de lo dicho hasta que Blaise lo miró con diversión. 

Probablemente Zabini habría respondido algo, pero un grito y un líquido ardiente los interrumpió. Neville, de una manera bastante ingeniosa, se las había arreglado para hacer explotar su caldero encima de ellos. 

- ¡Longbottom! ¡Inútil! ¡Agregó el veneno de araña antes de tiempo!- oyó gritar Harry antes de caer en total inconsciencia. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que vengo a la enfermería en este año. Creo que Madame Pomfrey ya me echaba de menos- comentó Harry sonriendo. Por respuesta, una almohada lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. 

Habían despertado hace ya dos horas, para descubrir que había pasado ya todo el día y que era medianoche. La poción para confundir de Neville aún los tenía algo aturdidos, enredados en pensamientos incoherentes. Sin darse cuenta, estaban conversando amigablemente.

- Al menos no fue algo demasiado grave... - comentó Blaise, levantándose de su cama para ir a sentarse a la de su acompañante. 

- No. O al menos eso creo. Aún estoy algo confundido- comentó Harry lanzando una risita. 

- Yo también. ¿Quien eres tú?- ambos se carcajearon un rato, arrullados por los ululares de las lechuzas en las afueras y el leve olor a antiséptico y somnífero en el aire.- Es extraño todo esto. Tú eres el enemigo de mi casa. 

- Mmmmm, lo sé. Tengo sueño. ¿Qué tal si hablamos mañana de eso? 

Por toda respuesta Blaise lo empujó un poco para acomodarse mejor. Casi de inmediato cayeron en un profundo sopor. Una figura delgada se hizo visible, mientras unos ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad plena de la enfermería.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Toda la mesa de Slytherin se sorprendió al ver llegar a uno de sus integrantes en compañía de Harry Potter. Venían los dos caminando tranquilamente, riéndose como dos amigos de años, sin importarles las miradas sorprendidas que se levantaron. Ante el asombro de todos, cada uno cogió un par de tostadas y desaparecieron de la vista curiosa de los comensales.

Sin ningún acuerdo ni una palabra de confirmación, habían decidido ser amigos. Sucedió que al despertar por la mañana se encontraron con un muy preocupado profesor de Pociones que, sentado en una silla cercana, los veía dormir. Harry casi se desmaya ahí mismo, mientras que Blaise se atragantaba de la risa ante su actitud. Salieron de la enfermería conversando de quidditch, riéndose de diversas situaciones y anécdotas que se relataron mutuamente. Pero al entrar al Gran Comedor y ver las caritas que se traían los de la casa de la serpiente, decidieron recoger algún alimento e ir a comer al lago.

Pasaron todo ese día domingo juntos, conversando y riendo sin cesar, sintiéndose secretamente reconfortados por haber encontrado un amigo. Con alegría, Harry le contó al chico el asunto de sus antes dos mejores amigos, enfatizando que seguían manteniendo una amistad cercana, aunque su tono no dejaba de ser dolido. Habló también de su infancia, su vida como muggle, sus tíos, la llegada de Hagrid (Blaise se divirtió con lo de su primo) y finalmente su encuentro con Ron y Hermione en el tren.

La historia de Blaise era muy diferente a la de él. Su familia era una de las más antiguas de magos de sangre pura y estaba emparentada con muchas otras, entre ellas los Malfoy, lo que explicaba el hecho de que fuera bastante cercano con Draco. Su madre había muerto hacía seis años por una enfermedad desconocida que la consumió lentamente, para dejarlo al cuidado de su padre que no entendía nada de niños. Se le había dado todo lo que quería, menos un calor de hogar y se le había inculcado amor por las Artes Oscuras y devoción hacia Lord Voldemort. Tenía dos hermanos: una menor de cinco años y otro mayor de veinte. 

- Tu... mmmm... ¿Te harás mortífago?- preguntó Harry sin saber si era correcto inmiscuirse en esos asuntos. 

- Mi padre desea que yo sea mortífago, aún no me lo planteo la verdad sea dicha. 

"Es extraño conocer a un Slytherin agradable luego de años de odiar a todas estas serpientes. El futuro mortífago siempre está presenta en toda la Casa, pero desearía por una vez que haya excepciones. Sé que en la batalla final tendré que luchar en contra de quienes fueron mis compañeros y odiaría tener que hacerlo contra un amigo." 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry comenzó a cambiar de modo imperceptible. Ahora adoraba todas las clases que compartía con los Slytherin, pues en ellas se sentaba junto a Blaise y realmente la pasaban muy bien. Comenzó a andar de mejor humor, incluso dejó de gruñirle a Lavender cuando esta se le acercaba y hasta pasaban un rato juntos de vez en cuando. Salía todas las noches, con la capa invisible bajo un brazo y el Mapa del Merodeador bajo el otro, a encontrarse con su amigo Slytherin que acostumbraba esperarlo frente a la biblioteca. Toda la vida había vuelto a él. 

Hermione y Ron no veían con buenos ojos su nueva amistad, pero sabían que no podían interferir y se quedaron al margen, observando el ir y venir de los muchachos. Entre Blaise y Harry se establecía incluso cierto aire de semejanza física en los verdes ojos y el cabello azabache. 

Pero algo aún no cambiaba en Harry y esto era la fijación con su profesor de Defensa. Cada día que pasaba sentía aumentar la curiosidad por ese hermoso joven, que si bien parecía muy cálido en su trato con la gente, permanecía siempre distante. Más de una vez Harry trató de acercársele pero Daniel escapaba de él, como huyendo de un temor desconocido y esto no dejaba de agradarle a Harry. 

- Señor Potter... ¿Sería tan amable de mostrarnos su Patronus?- la voz suave del profesor Spencer lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. 

- ¿Perdón? 

A su lado Blaise ahogó una risa, mientras que Draco Malfoy lo veía con el ceño fruncido desde el otro lado del aula. La mayor parte de la clase observó divertida como Harry pasaba por diversos tonos de rojo bajo la mirada del profesor. 

- Tengo entendido que usted desde su tercer año es capaz de conjurar el Expecto Patronum. Me gustaría que les enseñase a sus compañeros. 

Con mucha torpeza y nerviosismo, Harry pasó al frente de la clase, evitando por todos los medios la mirada inquisitiva de Daniel Spencer, que por primera vez parecía haber perdido su careta de frialdad y lo observaba interesado. Justo ahora que Harry quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Recordó ese tiempo lejano en que Sirius había escapado de Azkaban y por eso se había visto obligado a aprender el encantamiento patronus, para defenderse de esas criaturas putrefactas que perseguían a Sirius. Su padrino. Aquel que quiso ser como un padre y que la loca de su prima lo arrebató de su lado.

- ¿Por qué, Sirius? 

****

Notas de la autora: Harry y Blaise no son pareja por si acaso. Sólo necesitaba que fuesen amigos para el buen desarrollo del fic.

Notas de la Autora 2: Dejadme reviews!!! Cualquier comentario o crítica (constructiva y no destructiva) adelante. No hay nada mejor que una sepa en lo que está fallando para poder mejorarlo.

Notas de la Autora 3: Un amigo acaba de hacerme una pregunta y aquí la contesto = Sí!!!!!!! Estoy segura de que es un fic slash!!!!!! 

Nos vemos!


	3. El primer ataque

****

De nuevo por estos rumbos!!!!!!! Estoy a pocos días de irme a la p´laya y decidí subir este capítulo antes de lo pensado. En este tercer capítulo, ya se notan un poco mejor las parejas, se entienden algunas cosas y surgen nuevas dudas. 

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a las persoans que me han dejado sus comentarios y espero que lo sigan haciendo, así sea para reclamarme o quejarse. 

Pues ya saben cual es la advertencia, pero por si hay algún despistado: este fic es slash. Por el momento no es nada gráfico, pero espero que capten la sutileza de "por el moemnto". Más adelante habrá lemon y cambios y de todo. Si no te gusta este tema, mejor será que no leas el fic.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes son de Rowling (a excepción, claro está, de Daniel Spencer) No gano nada con esto aparte de alejar el aburrimiento. 

__

__

Condenados: capítulo 3

**__**

El primer ataque

Severus Snape estaba encerrado en su despacho, rodeado por los vapores suaves y tenues que emanaban de los calderos, hipnotizado por los burbujeos de la poción. Ese era el ambiente que más le agradaba, el de estar solo haciendo lo que le gustaba, nunca era tan feliz como cuando pasaba largas horas mezclando ingredientes y creando nuevas fórmulas. Recordaba su época de estudiante en que era la burla de los "rebeldes" de la escuela, Potter y su tonto grupito de fracasados, que parecían dedicar sus vidas a molestarlo. Y ahora tenía que aguantar al hijo. 

Pero había algo en el joven Harry que lo confundía. No podía precisar que era lo que causaba que en su mente se dispararan mil ideas diferentes (que nada tenían que ver con odio) mientras trataba de convencerse que en verdad el chico no le importaba. 

- ¿Severus?- la voz de Lupin lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, trayéndolo bruscamente a la realidad. 

El hombre-lobo estaba de pie en el umbral de la habitación, apoyando todo el peso de su cansado cuerpo en el marco. La muerte de Black le había calado más hondo incluso que las de James y Lily. Tal vez era porque con el último merodeador que le quedaba, se esfumaba también esa vida utópica que habían compartido los cuatro, dando paso a una realidad que le costaba trabajo aceptar. Junto con su amigo de infancia se marchaban los días alegres y los amaneceres esperanzadores. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar su final de la manera más estoica posible y tratar de apoyar a Harry en todo lo que pudiera.

- Dime. 

- Nada es sólo que... quería pedirte algo- Remus no se molestó en esperar a que el otro hombre dijera algo, continuó hablando monótonamente- Cuando yo no esté, prométeme que cuidarás a Harry. 

- ¿Dé qué demonios estás hablando, Lupin? 

- Sólo promételo. 

- No se te vaya a ocurrir hacer ninguna estupidez. Eso es de cobardes y... 

La frase murió en sus labios cuando la boca del otro profesor los selló con un beso. Podría decirse que no fue un beso, sino sólo un topón lento para callar a Severus. Cuando el hombre de cabellos castaños se apartó, Severus sintió en sus labios el sabor amargo de la sangre. Con sorpresa, los rozó con la punta de los dedos. Sangre fresca, espesa. 

- Yo no voy a hacer nada. Le prometí a Sirius que aguantaría hasta el final y cuidaría de Harry y eso haré.- la voz de Lupin sonaba decidida- Pero mi muerte está más cerca de lo que creen. Y necesito saber que dejaré a Harry con alguien que lo proteja. 

- Lupin... 

- Calla, Sevvie. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. 

Sin decir nada más, Remus se marchó, con pasos inseguros y tambaleantes, como de quien camina en dirección a su destino. En cierta forma, cada paso que Remus daba era un paso hacia la muerte. Ya no había vuelta atrás y sólo le quedaba esperar. 

Severus lo observó desaparecer por el pasillo, una sombra del joven que fue algún día, un hombre que no quería vivir. Sea lo que sea que tuviese Remus, debía de haber una cura física para la enfermedad. Pero si él no había recurrido a algún especialista y lo mantenía en secreto, era porque quería morir. De una u otra manera, se estaba suicidando. Más encima, contaba con que Severus protegería a Harry, el hijo de su mayor enemigo, de aquel que había hecho su vida imposible. " Pero también es hijo de Lily... y por ella eres capaz de cualquier cosa ¿No es cierto, Severus?" Tal vez era eso lo que tanto le atraía del chico ("Ya lo admites ¿eh?") el hecho de que sus ojos tenían el mismo color verde apasionado que tenían los de la que alguna vez fue su gran amor. Pero muy en el fondo, Severus sabía que había más razones. Sólo que le daba miedo encontrarlas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Diciembre se presentó en todo su esplendor aquella mañana, dos del mes, cuando los habitantes del castillo se despertaron para encontrarse con una gruesa capa de nieve por todos lados. El lago parecía un hermoso espejo; su superficie congelada era un espectáculo digno de ser admirado largo rato.

Harry paseó cerca de una hora por los terrenos escarchados, dejando que los suaves copos de nieve resbalaran por su cuerpo, sin importarle el frío ni nada. A pesar de llevar tan sólo un sweater delgado, el muchacho no sentía frío. Estaba hipnotizado por el ambiente invernal, por los susurros navideños que estaban cada vez más cerca. Embobado como estaba, no percibió la sombra que lo seguía desde hacía un rato, hasta que tuvo encima a Blaise Zabini lanzándole bolas de nieve.

- ¡Hey!- alcanzó a gritar antes de verse obligado a tirarse al suelo esquivando los ataques- ¿Quieres jugar sucio? ¡Pues jugaremos! 

No recordaba haberse sentido así de libre desde hacía mucho. No era la misma alegría cálida que lo invadía cuando estaba con Ron y Hermione. Esta dicha era muy diferente, semejante en cierta forma a la fiereza pasional de las llamas de un incendio, o a la brutalidad enérgica de una ventisca. Era algo que lo llenaba y lo hacía sentir un niño, ese niño juguetón que nunca pudo ser.

- ¡Tregua!- gritó Blaise mientras caía bajo una avalancha de veloces ataques. 

- ¡Tendrás que rogar para que te deje ir! 

Volvió a atacar con más fuerzas, doblándose de la risa al ver como el chico frente a sí caía ante el impacto de una precisa bola en su frente. Con súbita inspiración, se arrojó encima, aprisionándolo contra el suelo frío, obligándolo a debatirse inútilmente. 

- ¿Vas a rogarme? 

- ¡Piérdete! 

- Así es más divertido... - antes de que su víctima reaccionara, Harry lo levantó cuidadosamente y dejó entrar por el cuello del sweater, nieve a la espalda de Blaise. 

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Maldito seas, Harry! 

Mientras que su amigo forcejeaba por sacarse de la ropa aquella nieve, el Niño que Vivió se acostó a su lado en la nieve. El cielo estaba nublado, se veía pálido y espectral, como un espejismo brumoso en el desierto. Una brisa fresca corría por todo el colegio, azotando capas y bufandas contra sus respectivos dueños, un vientecillo frío que no alcanzaba ser helado, dejando una sensación agradable en los acalorados rostros de los muchachos.

- ¿Qué haces afuera con este frío?- preguntó Harry luego de un rato. 

- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. 

Lo que más le molestaba con respecto a Blaise era la costumbre de responder siempre cosas ambiguas. Una pregunta llevaba a otra y así (sin que Harry tuviera una sola idea clara) terminaban hablando de los grandes misterios del universo. 

No demasiado lejos, escondido apenas por la sombra de un árbol, unos ojos grises los observaban. La normal actitud en esos ojos era la de fría arrogancia y altivez soberbia, pero ahora no había nada de eso. El rostro pálido parecía endulzado por una expresión de ternura increíble que lo atacaba al observar a esos dos. Los Malfoy no se caracterizaban precisamente por su buen corazón, ni mucho menos, pero Draco acababa de descubrir que muy en el fondo tenía sentimientos. Que escondida detrás de un montón de basura snob, había un alma.

Una ligera sonrisa, sutil como mañana de primavera, se formó en la comisura de los labios. Como le gustaría poder ser parte de todo aquello... pero no. Sabía que eso podría arruinarlo todo. Perdería esa magia y ese encanto característico. Él con su amargura y orgullo Malfoy podría corromper toda esa alegría e inocencia y con eso se marcharían para siempre esos momentos. Mejor quedarse viéndolos de lejos. Harry no se merecía ver su amistad tierna y dulce destrozada por un ser que aún no aprendía a amar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaban los dos en cómodo silencio, sentados la orilla de ese lago congelado. No necesitaban las palabras, preferían conservar esos momentos de paz un poco más antes de seguir con las jugarretas. Blaise descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y este a su vez apoyaba la suya en el tronco roñoso de un viejo sauce que le lloraba sus penas al lago.

- ¿Qué se supone que pasa con el calamar gigante en estas fechas?- preguntó repentinamente Harry, rompiendo el silencio. Blaise gruñó por lo bajo. 

- Ni la más mínima idea. Nunca me lo había preguntado. Mis neuronas no son tan capacitadas como las tuyas que se preocupan por cosas de orden tan superior. 

- Eres un tonto ¿Estás consciente de eso? 

Fue un sonido similar al que se produce cuando golpeas suavemente dos copas, lo que los interrumpió. Un ruido delicado, casi una música, un ligero trizamiento en la noche. Entonces ocurrió.

La superficie del lago pareció estremecerse, como agitada por un remolino inexistente. El grueso hielo que protegía sus profundidades se quebró de lado a lado, como una enorme cicatriz que lo hería. Las copas de los árboles en el bosque prohibido se agitaron y el rumor de voces que se alzaban llegó a los oídos de los sorprendidos muchachos. 

- ¡Harry, corre!- susurró Blaise asiendo rápidamente el brazo de este, arrastrándolo en frenética carrera. 

Sombras con figura humana se hicieron sólidas en la superficie rota del antes espejo. Decenas de encapuchados levantaron los rostros cubiertos por máscaras blancas, con sincronización ideal. De las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido nacieron otro par de decenas, que se arrastraban a paso lento por el pasto, sin hacer el menor ruido.

- ¿Cómo demonios entraron?- chilló Harry anonadado mientras que Blaise lo metía de un tirón dentro del castillo. 

- ¿Dónde diablos queda el despacho de Dumbledore? 

Asombrado por la frialdad calculadora en la voz de Blaise, Harry trató de responder, pero su atención fue desviada por las figuras que se acercaban imponentes hacia ellos. Albus Dumbledore, alto y delgado como siempre, con una fortaleza que no había estado presente en el primer día de clases; Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Minerva Mc Gonagall y un hombre que tenía todas las trazas de auror. Atrás de todos ellos, como si de una sombra se tratara, venía el profesor Daniel Spencer. 

- ¡Harry!- la voz de Remus expresó todo el asombro que sentía- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? 

- Las explicaciones para después, Remus- dijo Daniel observando al chico Potter. "Tiene los mismos ojos azules de..." 

- ¡Váyanse a sus respectivas salas comunes, niños!- exclamó el director.- Los refuerzos no tardarán en llegar, pero habrá lucha. Esta noche será muy larga. 

- Si es que alguna vez termina- comentó ácidamente el auror- No creo que vaya a haber muchos amaneceres para nosotros. 

Harry quiso gritarle a ese hombre que las esperanzas aún estaban vivas, que todos ellos juntos podían hacer algo y que tal vez no estarían en guerra de no ser por tipos estúpidos como él con ideas tontas, pero Blaise lo llevó arrastrando de ahí, obediente al mandato de Dumbledore. No alcanzaron a alejarse mucho cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron, dando paso a una multitud de mortífagos. Zabini no se hizo esperar y lo sacó corriendo de allí.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Blaise? ¿Por qué huyes como una rata a esconderte?- gritó Harry fuera de sí, viendo el escudo que formaban los profesores ante el ataque. 

- Esto no es huir, Harry. Sólo trato de salvarte.- sin mucha ceremonia, lo empujó dentro de un aula vacía.- Tu eres lo más importante aquí Harry. No importa si yo u otro de nosotros morimos: es a ti a quien busca Quien- Tu- Ya- Sabes y eres tú el único que puede salvarnos. 

Harry lo observó boquiabierto. Nunca le habían dicho tan directamente los hechos, y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos al recordar a Sirius. Él también había pensado algo así. 

- Blaise, no... 

- No salgas de aquí, Harry. Tengo que ir allá. Recuerda que entre los que están atacando está mi padre y debo demostrarle que estoy con ellos. Y no te preocupes: si habrá amanecer. 

Salió corriendo, dejando a un muchacho de ojos verdes clavado en su lugar, tratando inútilmente de no llorar. ¿Qué es peor que sentirse inútil en una guerra en donde están muriendo todas las personas importantes para ti?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Contra toda idea pesimista, el día llegó. Los mortífagos habían irrumpido por todo el castillo y aún se buscaba el método empleado para surgir de la nada. Harry había dicho todo lo visto durante la noche y eso no había ayudado a aclarar para nada.

Las víctimas no habían sido muchas. Como Harry puntualizó, ese era sólo una advertencia, una demostración de que el Señor Oscuro había vuelto con tantas fuerzas como antes y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tener al mundo en sus manos. Los aurores habían llegado al poco rato de comenzado el ataque y habían conseguido replegarlos y para suerte de los contendientes del castillo, no habían muertos. Algunos alumnos que recibieron feroces golpizas o maldiciones poderosas estaban aún inconscientes, pero no había nada que lamentar. Además, no habían tocado a Harry. Este estaba furioso.

Sentado al borde de una cama en la enfermería, veía dormir con el ceño fruncido a Blaise. Había sido herido (no se sabía si por un mortífago o por un auror que lo creyó del otro bando) y aún dormía pacíficamente. Un feo corte le cruzaba la mejilla hasta el borde de la ceja, tenía dos costillas rotas y el ojo amoratado. 

Otro que había sido herido de un modo bastante feo, era Draco Malfoy. Un auror lo había atacado con un desarme y luego con algún hechizo aturdidor, que lo dejó con el saldo de seis costillas rotas, el brazo roto y la pierna rota, aparte del labio partido. Severus Snape sólo tenía el brazo un poco dañado y como decía él, una jaqueca de los mil demonios. El director era otra historia. Se veía más demacrado que antes y derrotado como una vela derretida. Remus Lupin sólo se sentía un poco cansado. 

Harry no encontró en ningún lugar a Daniel Spencer. Alguien por ahí le dijo que no había sufrido ningún daño y que probablemente andaría en su despacho. 

Si con sólo un amague de ataque se encontraban en esas condiciones, Harry no quería encontrarse en una batalla verdadera y vendrían otros muchos ataques, él lo sabía. Muchos hasta que llegara el día de enfrentar su destino: la batalla que era sólo de él y de Voldemort.

****

Notas de la Autora = Déjenme un review!!! Cualquier comentario, una crítica, sugerencias, que sé yo. Ya saben que hacerme conocer mis errores es la única forma de eliminarlos y mejorar.

Besos a todos y nos vemos.


	4. Encuentros cercanos con el pasado

****

Este capítulo que me salió tan difícil de hacer, va dedicado a mi buen amigo Diego, que dudo esté leyendo esto. Él fue el primero en leerlo (sin mi permiso el muy odioso) y me corrigió algunos detallitos que no se entendían, a pesar de que él es un claro opositor al slash, yaoi o yuri.

Me costó mucho plasmar las cosas que tenían que ocurrir en este capítulo y sufrí mucho haciéndolo. Espero que ustedes por el contrario lo disfruten y lo entiendan.

**NADA del mundo de Harry Potter es mío. TODO pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo sólo utilizo a los personajes por diversión, sin ganar nada a cambio. **

**Este fic es slash. Lo que significa que involucra temática homosexual y tb incluirá escenas gráficas (explícitas) Si el tema no te gusta, eres menor de edad o podría dañar tu sensibilidad no lo leas. **

__

Condenados: Capítulo 4

****

Encuentros cercanos con el pasado

Harry pasó todo ese día en la enfermería. Riéndose de Blaise cuando Madame Pomfrey le revisaba las heridas, acompañando a su amigo en los momentos de tragar agrias pociones. Pero su mente se hallaba lejos.

Ese ataque había tenido todo el trasfondo de querer asustarlos, era sólo una advertencia de lo que vendría después. Lord Voldemort contaba con más recursos que ellos, y al parecer sus estudios de Magia Oscura habían logrado grandes avances. De seguir así, pronto vencería. Y él, que se suponía era el único capaz de derrotarlo, tenía miedo. Miedo a no poder hacer nada, mientras que todos sus seres queridos iban muriendo por él, miedo a desilusionar a todo el mundo mágico llegado el momento. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarse de nuevo a Lord Voldemort y salir con vida, pero tampoco deseaba andar escondiéndose como un cobarde por los rincones o detrás de las túnicas de Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Harry?- Blaise lo miraba con curiosidad. 

- ¿Qué sucede? 

- Nada, es sólo que parecías un poco ido. ¿En qué pensabas? 

Aunque hubiera querido decir algo (no era el caso) Harry fue interrumpido. Jadeante y sudoroso, un hombre entró a la enfermería arrastrándose casi. La pechera de la túnica tenía claras huellas de sangre, y su rostro pálido también ostentaba hilillos del preciado líquido. Harry corrió hacia él, viendo como los ojos dorados comenzaban a cerrarse. Remus se desplomó en el piso antes de que cualquiera hubiera alcanzado a ayudarle.

- ¿Remus? 

La enfermera aplicó un hechizo levitador rápidamente, con el rostro tan inexpresivo como si se tratara de lavar la loza. En ningún momento pareció sorprendida por lo ocurrido. Aunque, a decir verdad, no demostraba ninguna emoción en esos momentos. Remus fue tendido en una cama en el último rincón de la enfermería, tras gruesas cortinas púrpuras, lejos de la vista perpleja de Harry Potter. Al intentar acercarse éste, una muy molesta enfermera apareció en su camino.

- Creo que es hora de que se vaya, señor Potter. Esta es una enfermería y necesito que todos los pacientes descansen. Y ya que usted no está herido, sería mejor que regresara a su Casa. 

- Pero... 

- Nada de peros, señor Potter. El señor Zabini necesita dormir y reponer fuerzas, así que lo mejor es que se marche. Ahora. 

- ¿Y Remus? ¿Qué le pasa?- interrogó Harry, consciente de estar haciendo un pequeño espectáculo a los presentes y de que podía pagar muy cara su insistencia. 

- Me parece haberle dicho que se fuera. Le ruego que no me obligue a solicitar la presencia de su profesora jefe aquí. 

Con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir luego de semejante sermón, Harry giró sobre sus talones, le guiñó un ojo a Blaise y se marchó. No sin antes dar un último vistazo a la hermética cama del rincón. Remus. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Si bien sabía que apenas lo encontrarán lo regañarían y probablemente recibiría un castigo del estilo de limpiar mil calderos con Snape hablándole de sus defectos, Harry salió esa noche oculto bajo la capa invisible de su padre. Había pasado las últimas dos horas, sentado en el suelo de la Sala Común en compañía de Lavender y Parvati, que parecían un par de cotorras, parloteando incansablemente. Cuando creyó que su cabeza iba a estallar, se escapó de ellas diciendo que estaba muerto de sueño. En las escaleras se encontró con Ron que intentó decirle algo, pero Harry no estaba de humor. Y ahora se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos.

No era demasiado emocionante pasear solo. Desde que se había hecho amigo de Zabini que no necesitaba salir solo, y se comenzaba a aburrir de tener que responderse a sí mismo las preguntas tontas que surgen a medianoche. Necesitaba conversar con alguien y ese alguien sólo podía ser Blaise. A Ron no podía recurrir porque no quería caer de nuevo en eso del trío, Hermione tenía el mismo impedimento, Lavender y Parvati hablaban solamente de frivolidades, Remus estaba en enfermería y no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué. ¿Habría salido muy malherido del ataque? Imposible, pues el mismo Harry lo había visto volver, sonriente aunque cansado como era normal.

- ¿Qué hacer ahora? Estoy aburrido- pensaba Harry mientras de forma inconsciente sus pies lo llevaban a la enfermería.- No es tan mala idea. Tal vez pueda colarme de alguna manera. 

Sacó su varita y buscó mentalmente hechizos para abrir puertas aparte del clásico Alohomora. Se dio cuenta que le habían enseñado como transformar una mesa en gato, pero que no tenía ni la más remota idea de como abrir una puerta resistente al único hechizo que conocía. Se acercó tentativamente a la madera pintada de blanco, cuando ésta se abrió. Harry llegó a saltar y estuvo a punto de desmayarse pensando que podía ser Madame Pomfrey, olvidando por completo que era invisible. Iba a arrodillarse y suplicar perdón, cuando miró el rostro de la persona frente a sí. No era la enfermera. Era Spencer.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó en un tono particularmente tranquilo el hombre. 

"¡Soy invisible, soy invisible! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Él no me puede ver. Y yo que casi me pongo a pedir perdón. Aunque hubiera salido Madame Pomfrey de todos modos no hubiera recibido castigo..."

- He de admitir que esa capa es bastante peculiar y no creo poder encontrar en el mercado una más resistente y perdurable que esa, pero conozco la historia, Harry. ¿Por qué no te la quitas? Me gustaría verla más de cerca. 

La primera idea del mencionado Harry, fue correr. Su mente se preparó para una veloz carrera, pero sus piernas se negaron a contribuir a la causa. Sus pies permanecieron porfiadamente en el mismo sitio, a escasos pasos del profesor. Como agua pura, la capa resbaló por sus hombros hasta quedar en el frío y sucio suelo. Temeroso, levantó la vista. Y quedó más sorprendido que nunca. 

El hombre frente a sí sonreía. Ya lo había visto hacer lo mismo antes, pero nunca una sonrisa suya tuvo aquella vibrante alegría, esa calidez reluciente que parecía transmitirse por cada poro. Era una sonrisa de verdad, sincera, que activó algún mecanismo en el más joven, ruborizándolo hasta lo imposible. 

Con rapidez, Daniel levantó la capa y acarició suavemente el fino hilo tejido. Su mente dibujó una escena difusa. _Eran cuatro jóvenes, tres altos y uno más bajo y rechoncho. Bajaban las escaleras en alguna torre que Daniel reconoció como parte del castillo de Hogwarts, el que iba adelante portaba su varita encendida. Era el más alto de los cuatro, con lacio y largo cabello negro y centelleantes ojos azules. A su lado caminaba un muchacho más delgado y menudo que el primero, un chico castaño de ojos dorados, que emanaba delicadeza por los cuatro costados_._ El tercer chico era el más bajo del grupo. Rostro colorado, cabello rizado y rubio, pequeños ojos. Finalmente, cerrando la marcha, un joven casi tan alto como el primero. Desordenado cabello negro, gafas que se resbalaban por la punta de su nariz, ojos castaños brillando risueños. Entre sus manos, llevaba aquella capa de plata, el tesoro único de la invisibilidad..._

- James... - ese nombre... ¿De dónde había salido? 

- ¿Profesor? ¿Ocurre algo? 

Al levantar la vista, vio que se hallaba a mitad de un pasillo oscuro. Saliendo de la enfermería a la que sus piernas lo habían llevado sin preguntarle primero. No estaban aquellos cuatro chicos que recordaba sin cesar. Observó frente a sí. Un chico alto, de desordenado cabello negro, rostro inocente con un brillo de preocupación en los ojos verdes tras las gafas redondas, estaba frente a sí. "James..." Sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo lo único que le pareció coherente en ese momento: unió sus labios a los del chico frente así. Luego, la oscuridad se lo tragó. 

Harry retrocedió espantado. Su profesor acababa de besarlo, para casi al instante caer al suelo desmayado.

- ¿Qué hago? Si lo llevo a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey me preguntará que qué hacía a estas horas fuera de la torre. Si no lo llevo, puede que sea algo grave y se muera aquí mismo- con todos los cuidados que pudo, tomó una mano del profesor. El ritmo era normal- Sólo está desmayado, estúpido. Tengo que sacarlo de aquí. Si lo llevo a la torre sería una locura. No tengo idea de donde quedan sus habitaciones. Aunque, sé la contraseña de las de Remus... 

Sin ánimos de pensarlo mucho, pues sabía que empezaría a encontrarle un centenar de defectos a su plan, Harry comenzó a buscar la manera de cargarlo. No podía llevarlo al hombro, pues el hombre debía pesar bastante y él no era reconocido por su fuerza física. Arrastrando tampoco era una buena idea si lo que quería era llevarlo vivo. 

- Harry, eres un mago con varita ¿Por qué sigues pensando como muggle? 

Perfecto. Llevarlo levitando era la solución. Y más le valía apurarse, no fuera que apareciera algún profesor o un prefecto o, horror, Madame Pomfrey. Y tenía que llevarlo rápido, porque tampoco era lo ideal que Filch lo encontrara. 

A toda velocidad, encaminó al desmayado Daniel rumbo a las habitaciones de Remus Lupin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El cuerpo del joven parecía un sueño, la envidia de cualquier ángel. En su vida Severus había visto blancura mayor que la de su piel, ni una suavidad tan extrema como era la de él. Un rostro encantador, divino. Tersos labios que parecían hechos para besar, ojos verdes, con el fuego secreto que cualquier esmeralda desearía para sí. Cabello negro, desordenado, pero suave, sedoso esparciéndose por la almohada. Una sonrisa cálida, que traslucía mayor inocencia que cualquier otro ser. En la mente de Severus se repetía una y otra vez: Es sólo un niño, es un Potter, es el hijo de Lily. Pero había más pasión que raciocinio en él y muy lentamente cedió al deseo de tocar al chico que se estremecía entre sus brazos. Besar aquella intimidad prohibida, acariciar la virginidad increíble de Harry...

Sobresaltado, Severus despertó. Estaba solo, en la oscuridad de su habitación, enredado en las sábanas negras que estaban empapadas en el mismo sudor que cubría su cuerpo. Desde los quince años que no sufría esa clase de sueños y realmente era una ironía el hecho de que fuese Harry Potter el causante de eso.

- Vaya, realmente me estoy obsesionando con ese niñito. Esto es realmente asqueroso. Necesito una buena ducha fría. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El nuevo día encontró una extraña escena en una de las torres. Un chico dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa de franca tranquilidad en el rostro, acomodado en el regazo suave de un hombre joven, que a su vez acariciaba los negros cabellos del niño. No recordaba mucho de lo sucedido de la noche anterior.

Sólo sabía que había despertado en una cama que no era la suya y en una habitación que tampoco lo era. Al intentar levantarse, vio al chico Potter, sentado en una silla junto a la cama, evidentemente vigilando su sueño antes de que Morfeo lo llevara en sus brazos. Verlo lo llenó de una dulzura desconocida, una ternura que no recordaba haber sentido nunca por nadie, aunque muy en el fondo sentía que ya conocía ese sentimiento. También sentía que ese niño era parte de él mismo. Y que ese sentimiento que lo embargaba al verlo y lo había obligado a besarlo, tenía que ver con esos recuerdos que lo atacaban de vez en cuando.

Harry se acurrucó más entre los brazos desconocidos, apegándose al calor del otro cuerpo, relajándose bajo los dedos que delineaban su rostro. 

- Es hora de que despiertes, Harry. 

- Cinco minutos más, Blaisie-Pooh- rezongó el adormilado chico, pensando que estaba junto a su amigo.- Sólo cinco minutitos más. 

- Señor Potter, creo que está un poco confundido. 

Abrió el ojo derecho y lo volvió a cerrar al percibir tanta luz sin filtro. Abrió el otro y pudo divisar de una manera bastante precaria, por la falta de sus gafas, un rostro enmarcado por cabellos castaños. No podía distinguir muy bien de quien se trataba, pero estaba claro que no era Blaise. 

- ¿Qué...?- comenzó a decir, mientras palpaba la colcha buscando sus gafas. Apenas las encontró fueron ubicadas en su lugar, cosa que hizo a Harry retroceder hasta caer de la cama. 

No estaba muy seguro de como había ido a parar ahí. Se recordaba a sí mismo paseando durante la noche, luego la puerta de la enfermería, su profesor saliendo de ahí, un beso. Harry enrojeció hasta las orejas, mientras observaba a su profesor asomarse por el borde de la cama y tenderle una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Gracias... creo.- dijo nerviosamente. 

Daniel lo estaba viendo con demasiada fijeza y eso no le gustaba. Era incómodo estar ahí, de pie, mirando tontamente las cerámicas del suelo, mientras los ojos azules de su profesor de Defensa lo veían. 

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó el mayor. 

- En las habitaciones de Remus... digo, del profesor Lupin- aclaró rápidamente Harry ante la expresión de sorpresa en el otro- Cuando usted... mmmm... se desmayó... yo lo traje hasta aquí, porque no se me ocurrió nada más. 

- Oh, claro. Menos mal que no me llevaste a la enfermería, porque sino nos habríamos ganado los dos una buena regañada. Esa Madame Pomfrey sigue retándome como si fuera un niño todavía... 

- ¿Usted estudió aquí? 

- ¿Yo?- Daniel se sorprendió ante la pregunta. A decir verdad, no estaba seguro ya de nada. ¿Había estudiado en Hogwarts? No, se suponía que no. Pero, entonces ¿Por qué todo le parecía tan familiar?- No. 

- Ahhhhhh. Creo que lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí. Remus puede venir y no le gustará para nada que esté aquí. 

- Claro, vámonos. 

Salieron de las habitaciones, cuya puerta era resguardada por el cuadro de una primorosa doncella que no dejaba de sonreírles, en sepulcral silencio. Harry se sentía incómodo en presencia de su profesor recordando aquel beso que, para completo drama del chico, era su primer beso. Daniel estaba más confundido que nunca.

- ¿Qué hacía anoche en la enfermería, profesor? 

El aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta. No tenía respuesta para ello. Había ido anoche a... a ver al profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. No sabía el cómo ni el por qué, pero se había sentido muy angustiado de repente y por eso había ido a verlo. Pero esa era una respuesta ridícula por lo que optó por callar. 

- ¿Y usted que hacía anoche vagando por ahí?- interrogó a su alumno. 

- La verdad es que estaba aburrido y decidí dar un paseo nocturno. Pero estaba muy preocupado por Remus... digo profesor Lupin... así que fui a verlo, porque en la tarde Madame Pomfrey no me dijo nada de lo que le pasaba. 

Llegaron al vacío Gran Comedor juntos y, sin decirse nada, se separaron. Daniel fue a la Mesa de Profesores y Harry se sentó en el último puesto de la de Gryffindor. 

****

Bien. Eso fue todo por el día de hoy. Estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews con críticas, sugerencias, dudas, amenazas, comentarios. Lo que se les ocurra, adelante. 

Algo que no he hecho en los anteriores tres capítulos fue responder reviews y lo lamento, no sé como lo pasé por alto. De todos modos les agradezco montones. Aquí va.

Respuesta a los reviews

MARIA-JONAN: Ese beso fue una original técnica de Remsie para callar a Severus. Estoy planeando muchas cosas, pero por el momento tenemos a Remus Lupin para rato. Con respecto a lo de Blaise, la idea me agrada, porque me he ido formando una muy buena opinión de él. No sé si tanto como novios, pero creo que aumentaré la relación que llevan esos dos. En cuanto a Draco... sé que no ha aparecido mucho, pero más delante tendrá capítulo para él solito... ya verás. Besos y espero que te haya gustado este capi. Gracias por tu apoyo.

KARINNA: Vaya, gracias. Que bueno que te guste la historia y espero no desilusionarte. Besos a ti tb y tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible. 

Artemisa de Black: Ay!!!!!! Tantas cosas raras ¿Verdad? Dudo que este capi te haya aclarado la cabeza, pero espero que te haya gustado, ya que participa mucho el guapo profesor de Defensa. Mis actualizaciones van a ser esporádicas, tan seguido como se pueda. El fic en sí está terminado, sólo que hay algunos capítulos que no sé si serán publicados. Besos y cuídate. 

Sakura Snape: Intentare actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, pero por aquí tb sufro por mi computador caprichoso como tú. ¿Acción y sin muertes? Puede que vaya a haber muertes, pero antes va a haber acción... mucha acción. Me encanta Blaise!!!!!!! Sé que en el libro no aparece mucho que digamos, pero al imaginarlo me gusta mucho como personaje. Besos y espero que te haya gustado este capi.

Kendra Duvoa: Mil gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!! Me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic y espero que te siga gustando. Besos y ojalá que este capi te haya gustado.

The Kissie Aome: Sip, recibí tu e-mail y lo contesté lo más rápido que pude. Así que tienes tu respuesta y el capi 4. Yo encantada de ayudarte!!!!! Espero que hayas disfrutado y entendido este capi. Besos.

Meiko: Holasss!! Ojalá que sigas leyendo ¿Sí? Pues va a haber drama y todo eso, pero no va a terminar del todo mal. A mí tb me pasa muchas veces eso, que empiezo a darme cuenta que puede acabar mal y me da pena seguir. Pero espero que sigas y... ¿Cierto que es una bonita amistad la de Blaise y Harry? Por el momento no la he mostrado mucho, pero más adelante va a aparecer mucho más. Gracias por tu apoyo y besos. (Sigue leyendo!!!!!)

Voy a tratar de apresurarme al máximo en subir este fic, antes de que llegue la época de clases y todo eso, porque ahí si que ya no me van a ver mucho por aquí. Por el momento... me pregunto si será conveniente conseguirme un beta. Si hay alguien que se ofrezca por ahí, pues que se comunique conmigo a mi e-mail (kmy_kusanagi@yahoo.com.mx**) o me lo deje en un review.**

Uy, por aquí me llegan preguntas que supongo algunos de ustedes se harán. Prometo que en el próximo capítulo va a haber un poco más de acción entre Harry y Severus, es que no quise apresurar las cosas.

Besotes y dejen sus reviews.

Nos vemos!!!!!


	5. El corazón no olvida

__

****

Holas. Aquí está el quinto capítulo. Espero lo disfruten y no duden en hacerme saber sus opiniones. ¡Ay! Cada vez está más cerca el inicio de clases (sé que falta más de un mes, pero febrero entre las compras, volver a repasar algunas cosas y los nervios se pasa volando v_v).

**NADA del mundo maravilloso y mágico de Harry Potter es mío. TODO pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo sólo utilizo a los personajes para divertirme, sin fines de lucro. **

**Este fic es slash, lo que quiere decir que involucra una temática homosexual, con escenas gráficas (explícitas). Si el tema no es de tu agrado, eres menor de edad o puede afectar tu sensibilidad, no lo leas. Estás advertido. **

__

Condenados: Capítulo 5

****

El corazón no olvida

Antes de que la Navidad llegara, se organizó una visita a Hogsmeade para los cursos superiores. A pesar de la oposición de parte de la mayor parte de los apoderados a causa del reciente ataque a Hogwarts, el director decidió que sus niños se merecían un descanso. Era 19 de Diciembre y por todo el pequeño pueblo corría una ventisca neblinosa. Los alumnos llegaron en grandes carros custodiados por aurores y profesores, envueltos en capaz que a duras penas los protegían del clima. 

En el quinto carro según el orden de salida, iba el Chico que Vivió. A su lado estaba Blaise Zabini, su ahora amigo inseparable; también iban una muy melosa Lavender, un nervioso Neville y el siempre indiferente Draco, por no mencionar a un grupo de ruidosas jóvenes de séptimo. Como profesores guardianes iban Severus Snape y Daniel Spencer.

Luego del breve incidente frente a la enfermería, Harry y su profesor de Defensa estrecharon en cierta forma los lazos. A veces conversaban de algún tema de interés en común, y, a pesar de la insistencia que tuvo, Harry no consiguió sacarle muchos datos de su pasado. De lo único que pudo enterarse era que provenía de Irlanda y que no tenía ninguna familia. 

Habían sido unos días particularmente decepcionantes para Harry. Había seguido por todas partes a Remus preguntándole sobre lo que le pasaba, pero lo único que conseguía era que este le sonriera de manera amable para luego cambiar de tema. Hasta había lanzado su orgullo por la ventana y se había rebajado a preguntarle amablemente a la señora Pomfrey, pero no sacó nada en claro aparte de un par de furiosos gritos. Daniel no le respondía a las preguntas personales que le hacía, pero en cambio acribillaba al chico con interrogantes que obligaba a contestar. 

Y más encima ese grasiento de Snape que andaba más antipático que de costumbre y le quitaba puntos por nada y en clases parecía seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, buscando obviamente algún error o falla para castigarlo de por vida. 

- ¿Qué quieres de regalo, Harry?- preguntó Lavender con suavidad, cogiéndole el brazo. Blaise revolvió los ojos, mientras que los colores subían por la cara de la víctima. 

- Mmmmm, no sé. Ehhhh, prefiero que sea sorpresa.- balbuceó Harry muy confundido. 

- ¿Te gustan las sorpresas Harry, cariñito?- susurró Blaise al oído del chico- Oh, no sabes que sorpresa te llevarás con esta chica. 

- Oh, cállate Blaisie-Pooh. 

El espíritu irónico y cínico de todo Slytherin siempre estaba presente en Blaise. Era parte de su personalidad y Harry ya había dejado de intentar que lo dejara. Muy en el fondo, el Slytherin seguía siendo sólo un niño al que le gustaba jugar. A veces dudaba realmente de sus intenciones para con él (sobre todo cuando comenzaba a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja) pero pronto reaccionaba dándose cuenta que el chico estaba jugueteando. Como en ese momento, que sólo por el placer de ver la cara de horror de Lavender y Snape, mientras que Daniel reía, lamió delicadamente su cuello. 

- Esa chica es bastante tonta. Pero no es tan fea- comentó antes de volver a su lugar. 

- Eres un idiota. 

El camino para llegar a Hogsmeade era realmente bello con toda esa nieve por todas partes. Los árboles aparecían cubiertos por el fino manto blanco, sus ramas desnudas de hojas, cargadas de escarcha y hielo. Pocas personas se aventuraban solas por ese camino en esos tiempos inseguros, pero se podían ver a esas horas de la mañana a unos cuantos grupos desperdigados de campesinos. Las casitas del pueblo comenzaban a aparecer lentamente, con sus paredes coloridas y sus techos puntiagudos; los comercios siempre abiertos: los bares, la tienda de dulces Honeydukes, las tiendas de ropas y juegos, todo lo que se podía necesitar estaba ahí.

- Bien. No pueden salir de los límites estipulados del pueblo, ni alejarse del grupo. A las cinco los quiero a todos aquí, así que, señor Potter, le rogaría que por una vez en su vida se comporte.- dijo Snape con voz particularmente venenosa. 

Nadie respondió nada, se limitaron a bajar apresuradamente del carruaje, desperdigándose por doquier. Finalmente, sólo quedaron allí los dos profesores.

- ¿Por qué lo odias tanto, Severus?- preguntó Daniel ahogando una risa, sabiendo a la perfección la respuesta. 

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Spencer.- terció el otro fríamente, añadiendo- Y no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre. 

- Ay, Snivellus... - Daniel calló de golpe, dándose cuenta de como estaba llamando a su compañero. 

- ¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?- gritó Severus entrecerrando los negros ojos. 

- Yo... 

- ¡Maldito Potter! 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Neville, Lavender, Harry, Blaise y, para total asombro de los Gryffindor, Draco, fueron de primeras cuentas a la tienda de dulces. No se habían organizado para ir juntos ni mucho menos, pero Lavender estaba decidida a no despegarse de Harry, este no quería estar a solas con ella, Blaise había invitado a acompañarlos a Draco y Neville no quería estar solo. 

- ¡Mira! ¡Hay varitas rellenas de yoghurt! Son perfectas para peleas de comida... - exclamó Blaise arrastrando a Harry y con eso a todo el grupo. Viendo la constante persecución de la única chica por ahí, se decidió a jugar un poco más-... o de cama. 

- Blaise, por favor... - suplicó Harry enrojeciendo. 

Draco observó sonriente a los dos chicos de cabellos negros. Él alguna vez quiso tener esa misma amistad con Harry, pero él lo había rechazado, rompiendo su orgullo y sus esperanzas. Hacía tiempo que había superado la decepción de ser uno de los que no eran dignos de recibir una sonrisa del GRAN Harry Potter, pero eso no quitaba el sentimiento confuso que había en su pecho cada vez que lo veía jugar con Zabini. Pero la alegría que emanaban afectaba a todos los que los rodeaban. 

- Bien, Harry, yo me voy a buscar tu regalo. Encuentra algo lindo para mí y, no es que quiera influenciarte, pero mira las vitrinas de por allá- dijo Blaise antes de desaparecer. 

- Está loco- murmuró Malfoy entrando en una tienda de túnicas. 

- Creo que yo también voy a ir a buscar los regalos. Nos vemos.- sin dar tiempo de nada a los otros dos chicos, Harry se echó a correr calle abajo. 

No le gustaba estar en ese pueblo. Verlo le traía dolorosos recuerdos. Sin demasiadas fuerzas, Harry entró a Las Tres Escobas. Madame Rosmerta le sirvió una gran jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, que él tomó con particular rapidez, tratando de sacar de su cabeza el recuerdo de Sirius. No sabía porque se había dejado convencer por Blaise de ir allí. "Tal vez querías venir. Este fue uno de los lugares que albergó a tu padrino durante el tiempo que te estuvo protegiendo. Tal vez tu querías volver aquí a encontrarte con el pasado del que tratas de huir..." Realmente Harry comenzaba a odiar a esa voz interna que lo aconsejaba o se burlaba de él con particular acierto. Era insoportable oírla en todo momento, sobre todo porque en vez de aclarar sus dudas, lo confundía más. 

Salió de Las Tres Escobas más decaído que cuando entró. La cerveza le había despejado un poco la entumecida mente, pero aún no se sentía bien. Tal vez debía hacer caso a esa condenada vocecita suya e ir a buscar sus recuerdos. Más decidido aunque algo embriagado, se encaminó a las afueras del pueblo, a esa cueva en que una vez el prófugo más buscado, el único que se había escapado de Azkaban, se ocultó en compañía de un hipogrifo también fugitivo de la justicia. Entró y las imágenes volvieron de golpe.

- Sirius... – lloró apoyándose en las paredes de roca. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En el castillo, los niños de menos de 16 años permanecían ya sea en sus salas comunes, en los pasillos conversando, en la biblioteca o en sus cuartos. Algunos conversaban sobre como sería poder ir a Hogsmeade, diciendo lo que le habían encargado comprar a algún alumno mayor. Otros hablaban de lo cerca que estaba navidad, que ese año deberían celebrar la mayoría allí, ya que sus padres estaban seguros de que el lugar más protegido seguía siendo Hogwarts. También había unos pocos que hablaban de la guerra, aunque estos eran los menos. La mayoría rehuía el tema, como temiendo que si lo hablaban el mal llegaría a ellos. No se daban cuenta que el mal ESTABA en ellos. Muchas chicas cotorreaban sobre lo guapo que era tal o cual chico, o lo caras que eran sus túnicas nuevas, o los regalos que pensaban recibir. Muchos chicos hablaban de lo buena que estaba esta chica, de lo fácil que era esta otra o, y eran varios, nuevas técnicas para jugar snap explosivo. Pero la mayoría eran muy felices en esos momentos. 

Aurores habían quedado a cargo de velar por la seguridad de los alumnos y lo hacían muy bien. Se deslizaban por los rincones como sombras, vigilando todos los lugares, distrayéndose de vez en cuando por la aparición de Filch o su gata, que para el caso era igual de desagradable. 

En la biblioteca, Madame Pince regañaba a dos alumnas de primer año que estaban entregando un libro con pálidas huellas de dedos en las hojas. Las niñas se veían a punto de llorar, por el miedo que causaba esa señora con aspecto de buitre en todos; la mujer reía interiormente, encantada por hacer sufrir a esas molestas alumnas.

En enfermería, Madame Pomfrey era otro caso. Al mismo tiempo, curaba a un chico de segundo año y a otra de quinto. El niño tenía una gripe horrible que empeoraba a cada momento, su cara estaba pálida pero su nariz muy roja, formando un conjunto algo extraño. La chica tenía un grave problema con sus manos, que habían recibido una fuerte poción contra las alergias mal hecha, quedando convertida en un maloliente líquido corrosivo que carcomía la piel de la niña. La chica lloraba sin cesar, poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a la enfermera. 

En su despacho Dumbledore meditaba. Con los codos apoyados en su escritorio y la barbilla en sus manos, los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo tenso. Su larga barba le cubría el pecho y caía por sus rodillas indolentemente. Pensaba en todo lo que vendría después. Él sabía que su final estaba cerca, por lo que tenía que organizar rápidamente todo lo que ocurriría después. No podía dejar a sus condiscípulos a su suerte. Veía que pronto estallaría la guerra en todo el sentido de la palabra y necesitaba buscar una forma de hacerle frente. Pensaba en Harry, que se llevaría la parte más difícil y no sólo en la guerra. Algo más allá de eso sucedería y él ya no estaría ahí para evitarlo. Muy a su pesar, por la mejilla del anciano corrió una lágrima.

En las habitaciones de los profesores, sólo una estaba ocupada. Remus había insistido en querer ir a la visita a Hogsmeade, pero dado su estado de salud, Dumbledore lo había prohibido. El viejo sabía que estaba enfermo, pero había decidido no presionarlo, sino dejarlo elegir él mismo. Y Remus ya había elegido. Era un cobarde, estaba perfectamente consciente de eso. No quería afrontar su vida y por eso permitía que se la quitaran. Iba a dejar a Harry solo de nuevo. Pero no se sentía capaz de seguir así. Él no podía ayudar en nada al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos y a pesar de habérselo prometido a Sirius, no lo acompañaría hasta el final. Pero creía que debía confiar en Severus. Había visto la expresión de sus ojos al mirar al chico y sabía que había más en ellos de lo que el mismo Severus creía. Lo dejaría junto a una persona que lo cuidaría y amaría hasta el final.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pasaron varias horas y Harry permanecía acurrucado en posición fetal en el suelo de la cueva. Desde hace un rato que había dejado de llorar. Se había dado cuenta que no le servía para nada y optó por quedarse recostado, esperando a que Voldemort llegara y le arrancara la cabeza de una buena vez. Observaba sin ver el techo desprolijo del lugar, pensando en como habría sido vivir ahí tanto tiempo como había hecho Sirius. Pasar las horas encerrado en esa cueva con un hipogrifo, sabiendo que afuera, libre por el mundo, andaba el hombre por el cual eres fugitivo, una rata asquerosa y traidora que no dudó en vender a sus amigos.

Era hora de levantarse e ir con sus compañeros de vuelta al colegio. Aparentar frente al mundo que era muy feliz y que adoraba estar vivo. Esa máscara lo cubría frente a todos, aunque con Blaise no le duraba mucho. Él siempre sabía lo que pasaba por su mente. 

- ¿Se puede saber que hace, Potter?- ese tono odioso que sólo una persona era capaz de usar de modo tan perfecto. Severus Snape reportándose para terminar de hacer su vida aún más patética.- Es hora de que nos marchemos y veo que no ha comprado nada. 

- Eso no es de su incumbencia, profesor. 

- Es inútil llorar, Potter. Él no volverá con eso- Severus sonaba molesto- Dios quiera que no vuelva. 

Provocó el resultado esperado por el hombre. Harry llegó a saltar al escuchar eso y se irguió hasta estar a la altura de su profesor, los ojos relampagueando con furia asesina, como si tuviera a la misma Bellatrix Lestrange frente a sí.

- No se atreva a decir nada sobre Sirius. Él está muerto gracias a un mortífago demente como usted. 

Severus hubiese querido responder algo hiriente o al menos poder defenderse de la agresión del joven, pero su mente trabajaba horas extras pensando en lo apetecibles que se veían esos labios estando tan cerca. No podía ni quería despegar sus ojos hambrientos de la boca que se le ofrecía, del rostro pálido, los ojos tan verdes...

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa?- chilló Harry viendo la expresión en la cara de su profesor. Este reaccionó violentamente al oí la voz del niño y se alejó antes de hacer alguna estupidez de la que luego se arrepentiría. 

Harry observó perplejo al hombre. Por primera vez se detuvo en cada facción, analizando cuidadosamente cada rasgo, cada gesto de su odiado profesor. Había visto una mirada... diferente a la habitual y creía reconocerla. 

"¿Por qué haces esto, Harry? A ti ni te agrada, ni te atrae este hombre, entonces ¿Para qué confundir más las cosas? La soledad no es algo de lo que uno se aleje haciéndose acompañar por la primera persona que encuentras. Tu dejarás de estar tan solo cuando ames de verdad. ¿Cuál es el afán de meter personas inocentes en tus problemas?" "Oh, cállate por un segundo. Sólo quiero saber que es lo que se siente. Quiero saber si lo que leo en sus ojos es verdad."

Haciendo caso omiso a la molesta conciencia, Harry se acercó tentativamente a su profesor. Sonrió al ver el asombro en cada poro de la piel de Severus. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos. Bingo. La mirada de asombro de Snape cambió por una de completo deseo. Parándose en la punta de los pies, acercó su rostro al del mayor. Rozó los labios del otro con los suyos y se separó un poco.

- ¿Es esto lo que quiere profesor? 

Con mucho cuidado y lentitud, besó a Severus. Sintió los brazos de este rodear su cintura mientras ejercía más presión en su boca, forzándolo a abrirla. Una lengua intrusa se enredó con la propia. Antes de que Snape saciara siquiera un sexto de su deseo, Harry se separó jadeante.

- Es hora de marcharnos, profesor. Nos deben de estar esperando. 

Se marchó presuroso, casi corriendo, para que el profesor no viera las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas. 

****

¿Qué opinan? Espero sus reviews con críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, dudas, cualquier cosa.

Respuesta a los reviews:

MARIA-JONAN: Hola estimadísima amiga!! Siempre la primera!!!!!! Mil gracias por estarme apoyando!!!!! Veamos, un beta-reader es una persona que lee la historia o el capítulo antes de que el autor lo publique y le informa a este de posibles errores, ya sea gramaticales, de trama o incluso ortográficos. Considero que es bastante necesario sobre todo para escritoras inseguras (como yo por ejemplo) ya que tb da su opinión y da consejos sobre que cosas se pueden mejorar (si tuvieras tiempo... me gustaría poder contar con tu ayuda). Y bien. ¿Qué opinas de este capítulo? Ya hay un poquito más de interacción entre Harry y Sev. Opino lo mismo... Remus es demasiado tierno!!!! Besos y suerte.

Kat basted: Holas!!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi... en cuanto a Daniel, su historia es muy compleja diría yo. Tiene que ver algo con Sirius, si, pero a lo largo del fic se va a ir entendiendo. Jijiji, en verdad que parece haber varios tras Harry ¿Eh? En especial Sevvie-Pooh, mira los sueños que tiene el hombre. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, aquí hubo otra pequeña pista sobre Daniel. Saludos.

Artemisa de Black: Bien, la idea es que quedaras intrigada así que cumplí mi cometido. Estás yendo por un buen camino con las sospechas, pero no todo es tal como parece (uy, que ambigua esa pista). Ojalá y te haya gustado este capítulo. Espero tu comentario.

Catalina Malfoy: Jijiji, gracias por tu apoyo. En este capítulo vimos un poco más de Severus y Harry, espero que eso haya calmado un poco tus ansias. Ya verás que pronto habrá más. Pobre de ti, ya te imagino cuando leíste lo de Remus y Severus... jijiji que mala soy, en verdad. Besos a ti tb.

Cloe-Clow: Muchas preguntas, chica, que se van a responder con el tiempo. La paciencia es una virtud (odio que me digan eso). Que bueno que te guste la historia y tengo la impresión que no he desarmado el lío que tienes en la cabeza... oops. Tal vez lo enlié más. ¡hey! Ya somos dos que amamos a Sevvie. Besos y cuídate.

The Kissie Aome: Gracias por apoyarme. ¡Siiiiiii! Remus es adorable!!!!!!! Me encantaba Sirius (da pena decirlo en pasado, aun no puedo aceptar que esta... no he leído el libro 5°, J.K. Rowling es una asesina T_T) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y cuídate mucho. Saludos.

Mi plan para el siguiente capítulo era el de subirlo mañana mismo o a mas tardar el martes (eso es lo que se llama velocidad). ¿Que opinan? ¿Les gustaría que les dejara el sexto capítulo "Cicatrices de tiempo" mañana?

Ya saben. Si lo quieren háganmelo saber, es que tengo que apresurarme. 

Besotes, críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, dudas y lo que se les ocurra seré muy feliz de saberlas.

Nos vemos.

__


	6. Cicatrices de tiempo

****

Capítulo dedicado a mi querida amiga Fabiola. En un principio de la historia este capítulo no existía, pero tanto me molestó sobre que pintaba Draco en esta historia pues lo agregué. Es más bien explicativo, espero que les guste.

**Sí, sí, ya saben. NADA es mío (que más quisiera yo un Draco o Remus o Sirius...) TODO el mundo maravilloso y mágico de Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling, aparte del personaje original Daniel Spencer (que tampoco me vendría mal). No gano nada con escribir esto. **

**Esto también lo saben, pero por si no se han dado cuenta o están perdidos. Este fic es slash, lo que significa que trata sobre temática homosexual y que además contendrá escenas gráficas dentro de poco. Si este tema no te gusta, no lo toleras, eres menor de edad, eres homofóbico, sensible o cardíaco, no lo leas. **

Después de tantas aclaraciones y advertencias, a lo que venimos, el sexto capítulo del fic.

Antes. El séptimo capítulo "Compartiendo la soledad" ya llevara escenas gráficas de slash, si bien no demasiado fuertes por el momento, pueden ser consideradas lemon (creo). Si quieren que lo suba mañana, déjenme reviews (eso es medio chantajista).

__

Condenados: Capítulo 6

****

Cicatrices de tiempo

_Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy se casaron apenas ella salió de Hogwarts. Lucius le llevaba dos escasos años de adelanto, pero se conocían desde niños y sabían que sus destinos estaban unidos. _

Habían sido presentados, si es que a eso se le puede llamar presentación, a la tierna edad de ocho años en la niña y diez en el chico, cuando se les comunicó la maravillosa idea de que se casarían cuando fueran grandes. Eran sólo unos niños, sumisos ante la voz autoritaria de sus padres, cargando en sus espaldas el fardo de poderosos apellidos.

Narcissa era de procedencia francesa y aún conservaba en su voz el delicado acento que tanto caracteriza a sus compatriotas. Era una muchacha de exquisita belleza, largo cabello rubio, piel blanquísima y grandes ojos celestes; porte elegante como de princesa, buena alumna, pianista maravillosa, amable con todos. Realmente provocaba admiración a su paso, mientras las chicas la veían pasar con envidia. Durante su paso por Hogwarts nunca tuvo novio. No era porque no se lo pidieran, sino porque ella seguía las órdenes al pie de la letra. Era la prometida de Lucius Malfoy y no podía andar haciendo tonterías con otro chico por ahí. Conversaba mucho con su "novio" y a decir verdad se llevaban bastante bien, de vez en cuando salían a pasear por Hogsmeade o a dar una vuelta por el lago. Pero su relación era fría, estrictamente profesional, como de quien cumple un contrato.

Lucius por su lado pertenecía a una de las más antiguas familias de magos de toda Gran Bretaña. Era un joven en extremo educado, frío y orgulloso, elegante hasta la punta de los pies. Usaba el cabello platinado largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, atado casi siempre en una coleta para que no le estorbara; ojos oscuros e inexpresivos, penetrantes; complexión atlética aunque delgada. Asiduo, como toda su familia lo había sido, a las Artes Oscuras. Era muy conocido en los altos círculos sociales por sus grandes cualidades de orador, por no mencionar que tenía el suficiente tacto y sentido común como para lograr todos sus propósitos. Tenía mucho éxito entre las mujeres, pero él no demostró nunca ningún interés especial en alguna de ellas. Tuvo compañeras nocturnas, pero ninguna logró pasar más allá del alba. Simple y llanamente, la mente de Lucius estaba para cosas más importantes. De no ser porque sus padres lo habían organizado todo, él jamás se habría casado con Narcissa. Y no era que la chica le cayera mal. Sólo que era sólo una mujer, una niña mejor dicho y él no tenía demasiada paciencia. Pero sabía que debía casarse con ella, por lo que cada cierto tiempo la invitaba a salir, para poder acostumbrarse desde entonces a pasar tiempo con ella.

El matrimonio fue todo un evento social. Las fotos tomadas salieron en todos los periódicos y revistas importantes del mundo. Porque la pareja que formaban Lucius y Narcissa era de las más bellas que se habían conocido. Ambos hermosos y ricos, con una sonrisa de felicidad en los perfectos rostros, tomados de la mano, bailando el vals. Las más importantes familias de magos de todo el mundo (porque los Malfoy jamás aceptarían a un sangre sucia en su fiesta) enviaban sus regalos y felicitaciones, todos veían pasar a los jóvenes rumbo al altar emocionados ante la magnificencia. 

Por dentro, el matrimonio era un simple arreglo económico. Después de la primera noche de casados, cada uno dormía en su propia habitación y ocupaba su propio baño. Se encontraban sólo en algunas comidas, durante las cuales conversaban de alguna banalidad trivial, que en sus voces adquiría el colorido del hielo. No se hablaban más de lo necesario y jamás trataban temas de interés personal entre ellos. Lucius tenía varios amantes, la mayoría jóvenes desconocidos, que pasaban a ser uno más en la larga lista del hombre; Narcissa llevaba una simple y célibe vida de viuda, asistiendo a cuanta fiesta apareciera en su camino.

Hasta que empezó a notarse su embarazo y junto a su esposo, comunicó a la prensa que esperaba su primer hijo, para luego encerrarse, dispuesta a pasar los siguientes meses recluida en la Mansión Malfoy. Narcissa veía con triste amargura como su vida estaba perdida. No tenía nada más que hacer aparte de dar luz al hijo de Lucius que llevaba en sus entrañas y acabaría para siempre su misión en el mundo. A pesar de siempre haber sido muy fría y reservada, Narcissa tenía grandes esperanzas de enamorarse alguna vez y ser correspondida. Su matrimonio truncó todos sus sueños de niña romántica. Desde antes de que naciera, Narcissa odió a su hijo. 

El hijo heredó la belleza gélida de sus padres. Cabellos rubios platinados casi blancos, ojos gris acerado, piel blanca como mármol. Su padre lo llamó Draco y se dispuso a hacer de él el más digno Malfoy posible.

Desde pequeño que Draco tenía el entrenamiento de un mortífago adulto. Su tierna niñez coincidió con la caída en picada del Lado Oscuro por un niño de su misma edad y Lucius, furioso y amargado, lo crió odiando al salvador del Mundo Mágico, Harry Potter. 

De mañana, Draco se despertaba para recibir clases teóricas de Artes Oscuras. Estas se las dictaba un viejo mago de quien nunca supo el nombre, escuálido y arrugado, de ojos incoloros. Las más horribles pesadillas del niño fueron protagonizadas por el anciano, que en sus sueños llegaba para matarlo con las técnicas que el mismo le enseñaba. A la edad de ocho años, Draco era capaz de utilizar el Cruciatus sin tener ni el más leve remordimiento. Al mediodía, Draco almorzaba. Por lo general su elfo doméstico, Dobby, le llevaba la comida a su pieza. En sus primeros años, Draco trató de pasar tiempo con su madre, acompañándola en los desayunos o en los almuerzos, tratando de llamar su atención. Pero muy pronto se dio cuenta de la verdad. Su madre no lo quería. Por lo general, al verlo, hacía como si él fuera invisible o ignorándolo. O en el peor de los casos, mirándolo con el más hondo de sus desprecios. A pesar de preguntárselo una y mil veces, Draco no se explicaba el porqué.

Ya entrada la tarde, llegaba la hora más dura para el niño. Era cuando su padre o, a falta de este, su padrino Severus, se dedicaban a poner en práctica lo aprendido durante la mañana. Enfrentamientos desiguales (desde el punto de vista de que enfrentaban a un niño de escasos años con un adulto) se llevaban a cabo en los enormes jardines de la Mansión. Recibía varios Cruciatus y otros hechizos de tortura en pocas horas, para que luego lo dejaran tirado en el suelo inmóvil. Se suponía que debía levantarse solo, pero Dobby siempre se escapaba de las cocinas, así recibiera mil azotes, y lo ayudaba.

A menudo Draco se preguntaba como sería tener otro tipo de vida. Que se sentiría ser, en vez del hijo de un cruel mortífago, el héroe al que todos querían, Harry Potter. Tal vez podría descansar por las noches sin ser acosado por las pesadillas, o tal vez su madre lo querría aunque fuera un poquito más.

Su vida pasaba lentamente, entre ríos de sangre y llantos ahogados por la almohada, sin que el niño pudiese hacer nada por detenerla. Su infancia se fue sin siquiera haberla tenido, mientras que veía como las Artes Oscuras eran su único futuro.

Un día, Draco se atrevió a rebelarse contra el dominio tiránico de su padre. Por esas fechas, no tenía más de 10 años y se preparaba para su pronto ingreso a Hogwarts. Aún permanecía en él algo de la tibia inocencia que cualquier niño posee y su alma conservaba la imagen idealizada de un padre severo pero que lo amaba. Todavía creía que el ambiente que lo rodeaba era bueno, y su mente se negaba a razonar con respecto al asunto. Quería ilusionarse un rato más pensando que tal vez tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz. Con dulzura en la vocecita aguda, Draco preguntó a Lucius porqué él tenía que pertenecer al lado oscuro. Preguntó que tenía ese famoso Lord Voldemort como para obligarlo a pertenecer a sus filas. La respuesta nunca llegó. Draco permaneció seis días en cama por dudar de las órdenes de su padre, mientras las heridas de su cuerpo y alma comenzaban a cicatrizar. Pero siempre quedan huellas.

Antes de partir a Hogwarts, su padre tuvo una seria conversación con él. Draco había esperado que el motivo fuera el de desearle suerte en su primer año, tener una charla paternal por única vez con él. Pero no fue así. Esa reunión entre padre e hijo tenía un fin técnico. Debía acercarse a Harry Potter, de modo de poder informarle todo el tiempo de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Tenía que tener cuidado de no hacer ninguna estupidez, pues Su Señor necesitaba de toda la ayuda necesaria para hacer caer a su Perdición. La misión de Draco era ayudarlo a tener a Harry en sus manos.

Por eso, al conocerlo, se encandiló por completo ante la imagen de angelical niño bueno que Harry emanaba. No parecía tan poderoso como su padre decía. Por el contrario, parecía lleno de inocencia y candidez, cosas que Draco jamás pudo poseer. Quiso ser su amigo, pero por el peso de su apellido fue rechazado. El rechazo, por algún extraño motivo, le dolió más incluso, que el de su propia madre. 

Si antes lo odiaba, ahora simplemente aborrecía el apellido Malfoy que lo alejaba de 

ese adorable niño que parecía ser su única salvación.

Su espíritu Malfoy, un instinto del que nunca se pudo separar, le obligaba a comportarse de manera arrogante frente al chico Potter, escondiendo la herida que había dejado su rechazo en el frágil corazón. Actuó como el resto de los Slytherin, atacando todo el tiempo al joven, recibiendo así severos castigos de parte de su padre por haber desobedecido. Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

El Draco inocente y frágil murió junto con los primeros insultos de parte de Harry. El chico se construyó una pared alrededor de su corazón y de ahí no saldría nunca. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que la muerte llegara para arrebatarle la vida que nunca vivió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

__

Draco no despegaba sus claras pupilas grises del techo de su habitación. Hacía frío, lo notaba cuando al hablar un vapor blanco escapaba de su boca, pero él era inmune a ese tipo de cosas. Se le veía relajado, cuando en verdad su mente estaba acribillada de preguntas sin respuesta aparente.

Medianoche de un helado veinte de Febrero. Un mes bastante aburrido a juicio del chico. No había pasado nada demasiado emocionante en el último tiempo. A decir verdad, nunca pasaba algo realmente interesante en su vida. Como cada vez que tenía insomnio, su mente fue a parar a Harry Potter. ¿Qué era lo que le encantaba de ese chico? Había un no sé que en los ojos verdes que invitaba a acercarse, a descubrir a fuerza de besos que era lo que se escondía tras la sonrisa de ángel. 

Tal vez era eso. El encanto de lo opuesto y lo prohibido. El demonio Draco Malfoy versus el ángel Harry Potter. Tal vez era el hecho de que Draco sabía que jamás sería suyo, que jamás podría probar sus besos lo que lo obligaba a seguir amándolo en secreto. ¿Qué de cuando era amor? Probablemente desde el primer día en la tienda de túnicas.

Blaise se estaba demorando más de lo normal. Le gustaba verlo llegar sonriente, rodeado por el halo de perfume característico de Harry, que comenzaba ya a ser parte del Slytherin. Fingía estar dormido mientras le observaba entrar sigilosamente al cuarto, a la vez que se imaginaba lo que hacían esos dos cuando estaban solos. 

Al pensar en Harry y Blaise juntos un sentimiento extraño le oprimía el pecho. No eran precisamente celos. Era más bien envidia de saber que Harry confiaba en Zabini como nunca haría con él, que se divertían jugando juntos de un modo que él jamás disfrutó ni de niño. Envidiaba a Blaise por poder pasar horas y horas seguidas en compañía del ángel de sus sueños, por poder abrazarlo, confortarse en su cálido pecho, compartir una amistad que era más que eso. Oh, sí. Draco veía como la relación de los dos chicos pasaba más allá de ser amigos. No eran pareja, eso estaba claro; pero la confianza y la cercanía que se tenían les permitía intercambiar pequeños besos a escondidas o jugueteos de seducción que no dejaban de intrigar al rubio. ¿Qué se sentiría tener un amigo así de cercano?

Pesaroso, Draco se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Atravesó desganadamente el pasillo hasta llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Estar ahí le causaba escalofríos. No era un ambiente precisamente hogareño el que reinaba en las mazmorras; muy por el contrario, la visión de todas esas serpientes y tonterías de Artes Oscuras le traía a Draco el recuerdo de su propia casa. Y algo que ciertamente no tenía nada de calor de hogar era la Mansión Malfoy. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero verde y observó pensativo las danzantes llamas de la chimenea. Parecían bailar burlándose de él. 

"¿Dónde diablos está Blaise cuando se le necesita?" Nunca había sido demasiado cercano a Zabini, pero se podría decir que compartían una relación cordial. A veces estudiaban juntos o hablaban en medio del bullicio en la Sala Común. Pero a Draco no le gustaba establecer lazos demasiados cercanos, por lo que se conformaba con tener con quien hablar inteligentemente de vez en cuando (Goyle, Crabbe y Pansy no contaban en su aristocrática mente para conversar).

Suspiró de un modo bastante audible, acurrucándose como mejor pudo en el pequeño sillón. Abrazó sus rodillas, escondiendo el rostro en un enredo de piernas y brazos que le otorgaba cierto calor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_El año que más costó a Draco fue el primero. Se vio obligado a seguir lo que parecía ser una tradición familiar que era la de tener siempre al lado a un par de gorilas, llamados Crabbe y Goyle. Ambos chicos parecían hacer sus mayores esfuerzos en hacer que Draco perdiera la paciencia una vez cada tres segundos, siempre lentos en sus razonamientos, rezagados en entender cada frase ingeniosa o irónica. Draco no tardó demasiado en desesperarse._

Se escapaba de ellos con tanto ímpetu como el que ellos ponían en seguirlo. La única meta en la vida de aquel par de idiotas era la de estar al servicio del flamante heredero Malfoy. En el corazón gélido de Draco un sentimiento muy parecido a la lástima se forjó, obligándolo a aceptar a aquellos como una especie de guardaespaldas personales. 

_Por otro lado, no podía faltar la tonta niña enamorada de él. La belleza especial y distante del chico le proporciono unas cuantas, de entre las cuales destacó una que parecía dispuesta a lanzarse por un barranco si él se lo pedía. Una chica alta, robusta, de rostro de facciones duras y rectas, una mandíbula fuerte, rodeado por abundante cabellera rubia y un par de ojos sorprendentemente azules. Pansy Parkinson, quien dedicó su vida a demostrarle cuanto le gustaba. Eso a él simplemente le enfermaba. En su mente de niño de once años se repetía sin cesar el recuerdo de un chico bajito, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes._

A pesar de estar rodeado de personas que lo idolatraban, Draco se sentía en exceso solo. Pasaba largas horas acostado en la cama, por la pura frustración de saber que al salir sólo vería una vitrina de rostros falsos, odiosamente cínicos. Se encerraba en la habitación y no permitía pasar a nadie, ponía un hechizo silenciador y daba rienda a su llanto. Era un niño todavía, al que se le había impuesto una tarea demasiado pesada: ser adulto.

En clases se le podía denominar como un buen alumno. Brillante en lo que le gustaba, fastidioso en lo que no. Nunca hasta llegar a Hogwarts se había preguntado sobre que quería hacer de su vida después de su séptimo año. No se veía soñando como el resto de los niños de su edad con ser auror o medimago. No tenía particular interés en nada (si se exceptúa a Harry Potter, claro) y la vocación parecía tener vacaciones constantes en él. 

A la hora de elegir algunas materias optativas, su mente quedó en blanco. Con rapidez se apuntó a las más difíciles que halló, sabiendo que al tener la cabeza ocupada con cálculos y fechas le serviría para distraerse un poco. Sus amigotes se inscribieron en exactamente lo mismo, a pesar de que estaba claro que reprobarían. En un último arranque de parte de algo más fuerte que su raciocinio, Draco se inscribió también en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, consciente de que su declarado archirrival también lo haría. Se sentía culpable de realizar cada acción pensando en la reacción de Harry Potter, pero no lo podía resistir.

Violento, irónico, sarcástico, hasta con toques de sadismo a veces, era una descripción bastante acercada de lo que Draco llegó a ser. No se detenía a pensar en los demás y a decir verdad tampoco en sí mismo. Sólo le importaba mostrar una idea de hombre fuerte que no se doblega ante nada, para que el resto no viera sus debilidades y las usara en su contra. Odiaba a todo lo que había sido su vida hasta entonces, al recuerdo vaporoso de su madre, a los golpes bajo la mano de su padre, a sí mismo. Odiaba a aquel ángel que apareció una vez en su camino, sólo para hacerlo más difícil y duro de seguir, sabiendo que él no estaría allí.

Y así se creo una adicción al sentimiento más puro y primitivo que conoce el ser humano: el dolor. Se sometía a intensos dolores físicos sólo para olvidar los de su alma, cortando su piel, desgarrando la carne pálida de su cuerpo. Cuando por las noches las pesadillas llegaban, utilizaba cualquier objeto cortante que encontrara a mano. Al amanecer un sencillo hechizo limpiaba la sangre y era como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero así como las cicatrices de su corazón permanecían intactas y sangrantes, las de su cuerpo siempre estaban ahí, recordándole lo que era sufrir.

Trataba de permanecer solo el mayor tiempo posible, lo máximo que le permitieran sus guardaespaldas entre que iban a buscar comida y volver, para no tener que infectar a los demás de esa dolorosa soledad que era solo suya. Por eso era mejor haber sido rechazado por Harry. Así nunca él sufriría por haber mezclado su inocencia con un ser moribundo que sufría más que alma en pena.

La única persona en la que remotamente confiaba era en su padrino. Severus Snape le infundía un sentimiento de seguridad que su padre nunca logró transmitirle y acostumbraba ir al despacho del hombre por las tardes, en donde se quedaban sin hablar, conscientes de que no estaban solos y sin querer romper la conexión entre ellos. Para Draco el ideal de padre ya no existía, pero Severus llegó a ser más un amigo que otra cosa, alguien a quien contar los más profundos tormentos y, a pesar que nunca recibió consuelo de ese hombre frío, se sentía mejor al tenerlo a su lado, apoyándolo siempre.

Aún así nunca le dijo sobre el pequeño ángel que invadía sus pensamientos todo el tiempo.

__ ****

Sí, sí. Es medio raro este capítulo ¿No creen? Es que fue para hacerles conocer mejor al chico rubio malvado y frío, porque se comporta así, etc. Y otra cosa: es verdad, tengo una manía con poner a Harry comparado con un ángel. Me suena romántico.

Ahora, las respuestas a los reviews:

MARIA-JONAN: Ya sabes, yo encantada de contar con tus consejos. Que bueno que te guste como he puesto a Blaise, la verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo de haber exagerado demasiado pronto (créeme, ese es el comienzo de mi exageración en el concepto amistad) pero supongo que si te gusta estará bien. Ya más adelante Blaise seguirá haciendo de las suyas. Y Daniel, un verdadero misterio ¿No? Ojalá y te haya gustado este capi. Besos a ti tb.

Cloe-Clow: Hola!!!!!! ¿Por qué Harry se fue llorando? ¿Es posible que alguien haga eso luego del beso con Sev? Es un crimen, pero fue porque él sentía que había hecho algo malo (claro, después de pasarlo bien se da cuenta) ¿Verdad que Blaise es lindo? Estoy tratando de desintegrar la impresión de antipático que muchos tienen con él. Lavender no es una mala chica, sólo es algo descerebrada. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, espero tu opinión. ¿Cómo quedó tu cabeza después de este capi?

Latifa: Holas! ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto este capi? Muchas gracias por tu review. Tu pregunta con respecto a estos dos niñitos. ¿Sólo amigos? No lo creo ¿Y tú? Tal vez más adelante puedas esclarecer ese aspecto de la relación, ya que lo iré trabajando más. Besos y espero te guste este capi y me dejes tu opinión.

The Kissie Aome: **Gracias por tu apoyo. Ese beso que llegó bastante tarde (es verdad, cada uno besó por su lado y entre ellos ¡Nada!) traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Y la actitud de Blaisie-Pooh, es muy tierno y lindo. Ya verás más adelante que llegaran a ser más que amigos, pero que su relación también será con la confianza que hay entre hermanos. Supongo que después de leer este capítulo te quedó más claro lo de Draco ¿No? Besos.**

****

Kat "la gata" basted: Holitas! Pues eso parece, mira que Blaise está bastante cariñoso con Harry. Lo de Draco, supongo que lo entendiste en este capítulo, que fue explicativo y más que nada para no perderme yo misma en la historia. Remus... lo amo y no quiero que sufra. Tu idea con lo de Daniel y Remus me ha gustado y se me ocurrió agregar un capítulo con ellos dos... siendo más cercanos ¿Se entiende? Jijiji. Pronto verás que sucede con ellos. Besos y espero que te haya gustado este capi.

Catalina Malfoy: Opino lo mismo, Blaise es encantador, aunque en lo de Ginny... lo siento... pero odio a esa pelirroja. No sé porque, es algo extraño a juzgar por los hechos, pero nunca he podido soportar a Ginny como la pareja de Harry. Por eso notarás que no aparece mucho por aquí y metí a Lavender. Es que era ella, Parvati o Cho... por eso la escogí. Ese beso ha sido el primero, espera el capi 7. Besos. 

****

Déjenme reviews. Ya saben que si logro una cantidad considerable, el siguiente capi estará mañana arriba.

Nos estamos viendo!!!!!! 


	7. Compartiendo la soledad

****

Aquí está el capi 7. Creo que puede ser considerado con algo de contenido lemon, pero bastante suavecito. Lo escribí por ahí por el cumpleaños de Fabiola, cuando estaba escribiendo el fic Una Noche (aprovecho de hacerme propaganda, léanlo!) Y mi cerebro estaba a punto de derretirse. Es muy, muy ligera la escena esta.

** NADA del mundo maravilloso y mágico de Harry Potter es mío. TODO es de J.K. Rowling y yo no gano nada con escribir esto, aparte de divertirme. **

** Este fic tiene contenido slash, lo cual quiere decir que involucra temática homosexual, que ya comienza a ser gráfica. Si esto no te gusta, eres menor de edad, bla, bla y bla... no lo leas. **

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Este capítulo fue producto de la inspiración provocada por Soda Stereo. Dos horas de escuchar todos los discos de este grupo y ya andaba rayada con las canciones. Lo mismo sucedió con el siguiente capi "Cenizas de rosas" que trataré de subirlo mañana, dependiendo de cuantos reviews tenga y si logro distraer a mi madre para poder raptar el compu (Sí, sigo con mi chantaje).

__

Condenados: Capítulo 7

****

Compartiendo la soledad

Sus pesadillas en un comienzo eran recuerdos sobre lo sucedido con Sirius. Veía muy claro en su mente la imagen audaz de Sirius, con el largo cabello oscuro y la mirada penetrante de ojos azules. Luego venía el rostro asesino, con esa mueca maníaca que horrorizaba a Harry, de Bellatrix Lestrange. Lo demás era una secuencia de eventos rápidos, en los que Harry era un simple espectador de la muerte de aquel a quien quería como el padre que antes le quitaron. Imágenes rápidas, marejadas de sangre burbujeante que parecía perseguir a Harry, la voz aguda de esa bruja loca... La culpa y la desesperación unidas.

Pero luego cambiaron. Si Harry antes pensaba que Voldemort se estaba fortaleciendo, ahora estaba seguro. No había otra manera de que la mente del niño pudiera ser traspasada con tanta facilidad por la del otro, después de las intensas clases de Occlumency. Durante noches enteras, Harry era sometido a intensas torturas mentales que lo dejaban agotado para el siguiente día. Veía como las filas del Lord se iban fortaleciendo hasta lo impensable, nutriéndose de aquellos que fingían ser amables y buenos pero que sólo velaban por su propio bienestar. Veía como a diario eran llevados magos y brujas, de todas las edades y características, ante Voldemort. Sus súplicas, sus llantos, sus gritos de horror al sentir como las maldiciones y torturas les traspasaban los huesos, como el fuego quemaba sus entrañas, como la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos, cerrando sus mentes a cualquier pensamiento coherente. Luego de haber estado entreteniéndose con ellos, entre hechizos de fuego, golpes y Cruciatus, el Lord los enviaba, aún vivos, como comida para los lobos. La muerte era un espectáculo al que asistían él y sus más cercanos, mientras que Harry era obligado a ver a través de los ojos del Señor Oscuro. Y por más que quisiera no podía cerrarse a la intrusión.

Desde la visita a Hogsmeade ya había pasado ya dos meses, pero el recuerdo de aquel beso le carcomía las neuronas. No dejaba de preguntarse porque lo había hecho. ¿Es que acaso le gustaba Snape? Eso era imposible y Harry ni siquiera se molestó en pensarlo dos veces. A él no le gustaba su profesor de pociones y punto. 

Pero... ¿Él le gustaba a Snape? No era ningún experto en todo ese asunto, pero tenía la vaga impresión de haber leído una emoción diferente al odio en los ojos azabaches de Severus. Oh, sí. Muy diferente. Era algo que provenía de muy adentro de su alma, un sentimiento abrasador y corrosivo que había destilado por sus pupilas, mostrándole una faceta distinta del hombre que creía conocer. 

- Esto está muy complicado... – murmuró para sí, todavía cabeceándose con el dilema sobre Snape. Estaba recostado en su cama, a pesar de ser recién las seis de la tarde, sin ganas de salir con Blaise a alguna parte. 

- ¿Harry?- la voz de Ron. 

- ¿Mmmm? 

- El profesor Lupin te solicita en su despacho.- dijo el pelirrojo muchacho observando curioso al otro chico. Este estaba ojeroso y preocupantemente pálido.- ¿Estás bien? 

- Ehhhh, sí... ¿por qué lo preguntas? 

- Es que... no sé... te ves cansado... y además hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos y... ya sabes... estaba preocupado.- el Weasley se acercó tentativamente a Harry- ¿De verdad estás bien? 

- Si, Ron, de verdad que estoy bien. Sólo con un poquito de sueño. 

- Sabes que si necesitas a alguien, yo siempre estaré ahí... ¿Lo sabes no? 

- Si, pero deja de preocuparte. Yo también estaré siempre que me necesites. 

Era doloroso tener ese tipo de conversación con Ron. Para Harry separarse de él fue como sacarse una parte de su cuerpo, fue como alejarse de un hermano. Pero Ron y Hermione habían sido sólo una etapa en su vida y, para bien o para mal, había pasado. Con mucho sufrimiento al verse una vez más solo, pero para vivir y disfrutar del vivir, es necesario conocer el dolor. Y Harry lo conocía muy bien. 

De todos modos era mejor que se hubiera alejado de ellos. Eran demasiado buenos y agradables, demasiado Gryffindors, como para permanecer más tiempo junto a él, que lentamente iba dando paso a su lado Slytherin. Era mejor que ellos vivieran su vida lejos, así serían más felices y no tendrían que sufrir directamente con su pronta muerte. Porque su muerte estaba cerca y Harry lo aceptaba estoicamente. 

Estos pensamientos levemente optimistas no le daban ninguna satisfacción al chico de ojos verdes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En el sitio de honor en un rincón del despacho, sobre una mesita de tres patas, se encontraba el altar personal de Remus Lupin. Pequeños retratos enmarcados en dorado y plata, fotos que saludaban con grandes sonrisas al recién llegado Harry. Los Merodeadores a la orden. Había una foto del día del matrimonio de James y Lily. Otra de Sirius en su época de estudiante. Una de los cuatro muchachos (Peter incluido) en el día de su graduación. Otra de Sirius y Remus. Lily sonriendo con Harry en brazos. Y así seguían, toda una vida plasmada en papel plástico, todo lo que había merecido la pena ser vivido convertido en sólo recuerdos. 

- ¿Para qué me llamaste, Remus?- preguntó Harry tratando de apartar los ojos de las perturbadoras imágenes. 

- Sólo quería saber como estabas, Harry.- respondió el hombre, sentándose detrás del escritorio. Hizo una seña a Harry de hacer lo mismo, a la vez que conjuraba unas tazas de café.- Te ves cansado. 

- Mira quien lo dice. Tú te ves agotado. ¿Has dormido bien?- interrogó Harry viendo las ojeras bajo los ojos dorados. 

Remus sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Esa dulce preocupación que expresaba Harry, con los ojos verdes ("Tan iguales a los tuyos, Lily") llenos de muda angustia, en un gesto casi maternal que le recordó a Sirius cuando él volvía de sus transformaciones. Apartó un mechón de cabellos de su rostro y miró fijamente al niño. "Siempre tan preocupado de los demás, sin darse cuenta que eres tú el que está en peligro, que eres tú el que se consume por dentro antes de tiempo. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Harry? ¿Que me estoy muriendo? Eso sería agregar una carga innecesaria en ti."

- Si, es que ya sabes. Hace poco fue luna llena y aún no me repongo del todo. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? 

- Las clases han sido estresantes.- Harry notó la ceja alzada en duda del mayor y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.- ¿Qué? Yo tampoco me creo completo eso de la transformación... 

- ¡Ay, Harry! ¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en mí? Te comprendo, no soy Sirius y nunca hemos tenido el tiempo como para conocernos, pero... de verdad me gustaría que de vez en cuando conversáramos sólo para acercarnos un poco más. 

Harry observó en silencio a su actual tutor. Remus mantenía la cabeza gacha, con el cabello castaño cubriendo sus ojos dorados, pero no era necesario verlo para saber que estaban arrasados de lágrimas. Los hombros se sacudían al ritmo de su llanto y las manos temblaban visiblemente a la vez que se aferraban a la taza de café. 

- ¿Remus? No es eso... es sólo que... cuesta volver a confiar en alguien. Después de todo esto, tengo mucho miedo de perder a aquellos a quienes aprecio.- tartamudeó Harry, mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su profesor.- Pero no te preocupes, sé que seguiremos mucho más tiempo juntos. Al menos mucho más de lo que pasé con Sirius... 

El abrazo duró lo que parecieron eternidades, pues ninguno de los dos quería romper ese contacto que era a la vez tan íntimo como lejano. Remus se aferraba al chico como si de ello dependiera su vida, sabiendo que ese podía ser el último abrazo. A su modo de ver, era una despedida adelantada. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya pasaba de las dos de la madrugada cuando Harry al fin salió del despacho de Remus. Con paso ligero, tratando de casi no tocar el suelo, caminó a través de los obscuros pasillos. Una leve sensación de _deja vú _lo atacó al pasar por la enfermería. Aunque ahora se sentía brutalmente expuesto a cualquier mirada acusadora, pues no había llevado su capa de la invisibilidad, creyendo que no demoraría mucho en lo de Remus.

Siempre había visto a Remus como una persona lejana, que jamás mostraba directamente sus sentimientos, que lo guardaba todo. Era como las puestas de sol que uno aprecia junto al mar. Muy cálida y luminosa, como un amante cariñoso que te cubre luego de consumado el amor, pero siempre lejos, nunca junto a ti. Como una hermosa escultura griega que parece casi humana, pero que no tiene corazón. Esa tarde le había servido para desmoronar toda la antigua visión que tenía de él el muchacho. Remus resultó casi tan ameno y confortable como Sirius. Casi.

Recordar a su padrino le borró velozmente la sonrisa del rostro. Como había dolido esa última pérdida. 

Mientras caminaba infatigable por los larguísimos pasillos, Harry maldijo el hecho de que el despacho de Remus estuviera tan lejos de la torre Gryffindor. Caminar tanto le estaba provocando hambre y malhumor. Podría ir a las cocinas y pedir algo de comida si es que había algún elfo a esas horas, pero no había demasiada gracia en ir solo. También podía ir a despertar a Blaise, el chico de la coleta le había dado la contraseña de Slytherin, pero sabía que este se enfurecería por perturbar su sueño o le daría insomnio. Y Harry no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para vagar toda la noche por el castillo.

Las pesadillas lo atacarían con más fuerza esa noche y tendría que pasar todas esas horas en la agradable compañía de Lord Voldemort. Mejor despertaba a Blaise y se resignaba a tenerlo toda la noche arrastrándolo hiperquinético de un lugar a otro. Todo con tal de no estar solo.

Harry le tenía un pánico desmedido a estar solo. Algo de haber pasado toda su vida abandonado y encerrado en una sucia y estrecha alacena había hecho mella en el chico: simplemente detestaba estar solo en lugares oscuros. Y si tenía la capacidad longitudinal de su pequeña alacena, ya no había solución para el vértigo que sufría. No, él no podía pasar esa noche solo. No quería estar de nuevo sufriendo junto a sus pesadillas y (" Sirius, perdóname.") con su padrino muriendo.

Iba tan concentrado descendiendo por las oscuras escalas que llevaban a las mazmorras, que no se percató de la imponente figura que se acercaba hasta que la tuvo enfrente. ¿Podía pasar algo peor? Harry no podía imaginar que sería aquello. Ahora estaba en graves problemas y ni siquiera eso de ser el niño consentido lo ayudaría a escaparse. Frente a él, observándolo ceñudo, estaba Severus Snape.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**__**

"Y cuando el mundo enmudece

y las promesas engañan

nos revolcamos en el jardín

por donde nadie pasa"

Severus Snape había pasado la última hora retorciéndose en su cama. No podía conciliar el sueño y comenzaba a desesperarse al notar que sus pensamientos giraban una y otra vez en torno a cierto chico Gryffindor. Ese beso, que en cierta forma había sido inocente como sólo Harry podía serlo, había encendido las más oscuras pasiones en Severus. Este sabía que de no haber parado en ese instante, habría bastado otra caricia suave de esos labios tentadores para que terminara poseyendo al chico ahí mismo. Y Severus no quería eso. No quería que una vez más los sentimientos tomarán las riendas en el asunto y que terminará una vez más con el corazón y el orgullo hecho pedacitos.

Pero el sabor de Harry Potter permanecía en sus labios. Un sabor que le hacía evocar a la miel, al chocolate, una mezcla de azúcar y fresas, una esencia que parecía no querer abandonar su cuerpo. Severus sentía que esa pequeña probadita ya lo había hecho adicto a los labios del muchacho. Pero había algo más en la boca de Harry Potter. Un sabor que hizo que su mente estallara en mil carteles de avisos alarmantes. El sabor agrio, que en la piel de Harry adquiría la dulzura del almíbar, de la sangre fresca. Sangre joven. Pero al tocar sus labios, no encontró en elllos rastro alguno del líquido. El recuerdo de Remus besándolo había llegado a él. "El sabor de Harry es el sabor de la muerte. Un sabor tan exquisito y prohibido, que te hace desearlo con mayor intensidad que si fuera algo _legal._ Pero puede llegar a ser tan amargo al darte cuenta que no era tu camino..."

Sabiendo que esa noche no podría dormir, Severus se levantó y, enfundándose en una de sus clásicas túnicas negras, salió de su cuarto dispuesto a atrapar a un par de alumnos rebeldes fuera de las camas. Dictar un par de castigos lo relajaría un poco.

No se molestó en encender su varita con un Lumos pues sus ojos negros estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Luego de pasar tanto tiempo sumido en ella, era lógico que se hubiera acostumbrado a ella. No era su amiga como algunos poetas demasiado dementes la describían, pero lo había acompañado tantos años que había terminado siendo el único apoyo en ese mundo cruel. La oscuridad nunca te delata ni te traiciona. Por el contrario, te oculta de los ojos de las otras personas. Sean amigos o enemigos.

Al ir subiendo las escaleras, creyó divisar una figura que descendía. Menuda, cabizbaja, imposible de reconocer por cualquier persona común. Pero Severus no era una persona común y con sólo ver la sombra su corazón pegó un brinco. Nadie tenía una gracia tan sutil al caminar, que seducía al instante por el mismo hecho de que era claro que no quería seducir. Suave en sus movimientos, casi etéreo, como si nada de los pecados terrenales lo pudiese manchar. Harry Potter lo observó claramente sorprendido.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, señor Potter?- demasiado tarde Severus notó cuan ronca había salido su voz, parecía como si no la hubiera ocupado en mucho tiempo. Ronca de deseo y pasión oscura y desmedida. 

- Pues la verdad es que yo... 

La explicación murió en sus labios. O mejor dicho en los de su profesor, que lo besaba con fiereza, como queriendo arrebatar toda aquella inocencia y guardarla y atesorarla clamándose su dueño. Severus se sentía incapaz de prestar atención a algo que no fuera el sutil movimiento de los sonrosados labios de Harry y se lanzó a por ellos, devorando la escasa distancia que existía. Una voz en su cabeza, aguda y sádica, lo incitaba a seguir, le gritaba mordazmente que era _eso _lo que había estado buscando. "Oh, vamos Sevvie. No lo pienses tanto. La última vez que decidiste que la conciencia hablara, terminaste solo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?".

Sin dejar de besarlo apasionadamente, sintiendo que si ahora no poseía a Harry enloquecería, descendió las manos hasta entrelazarlas en la cintura del chico, tocando y reconociendo cada rincón del pequeño cuerpo. Lo que primero fueron quejas y forcejeos por soltarse, terminaron transformándose, para completa sorpresa de Severus, en tímida aceptación. Con inseguridad, Harry levantó los brazos, aferrándose al cuello del hombre suavemente, hundiendo los dedos en la oscura cabellera, entreabriendo los labios permitiendo a su profesor adentrarse en la húmeda caverna. Con suma lentitud Harry fue abrazándose cada vez más al otro, tratando de atrapar algo de su calor, intentando espantar los viejos fantasmas. Apoyó las manos en el pecho de Severus y, haciendo caso omiso a una vocecita que le gritaba que eso estaba mal, se dejo llevar.

Cuando Harry rozó casi al desgaire su entrepierna con el propio, mil luces diferentes dieron paso en la cabeza de Severus, las hormonas se desbocaron cual novato adolescente, sintiendo que necesitaba sentir a Harry como suyo. Una segunda fricción accidental y Severus ya estaba al límite de la excitación. Había algo diferente en la forma de besar de Harry, algo de la devoción sublime de una doncella que se sacrifica para los dioses en quienes cree, de altar sagrado que se deja profanar sólo por un bien mayor. Del muchacho que Severus consideraba arrogante y orgulloso no quedaba nada aparte de su perfil hermoso; la sumisión de cordero huérfano era la impresión más poderosa en esos momentos. Con la inexperiencia propia de la juventud, besaba dulcemente a Severus, rozando de vez en cuando el pecho de este en una caricia que no alcanzaba a serlo. 

Pasados un par de segundos en que Harry se apartó, buscando aire, Severus dejó descender sus labios por el cuello esbelto, dejando besos y pequeños mordiscos en la suave piel. Sin saber bien que hacer, con la mente nublada por un sinfín de emociones diferentes, deseo y repulsión, miedo y pasión, Harry volvió el rostro, dando mejor acceso a la sensible zona, sintiendo por primera vez lo que era una experiencia erótica. Pero, después de eso, Harry no sabía que se esperaba precisamente de él. Confundido por sus miedos e infectado por la pasión desmedida del hombre mayor, Harry alzó sus piernas, abrazando dificultosamente la cintura de Snape.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No pudiendo aguantar más la _necesidad_ de sentir a Harry, de tener a Harry a su merced por completo, entregado hasta la más absoluta de las células que conformaban su pequeño cuerpo, Severus alzó al chico en brazos. Sin preocuparse de cuidados o mimos de amante delicado, lo cargó sin dejar de besarlo hasta el aula más próxima. Algo de cordura le quedaba aún, como para asegurarse de tener la decencia de no hacerle el amor a Harry en mitad de las escaleras. Lo recostó en una de las mesas y observó por primera vez en el brutal arrebato amoroso, al chico a los ojos. Encontró en ellos cierto deseo, oscureciendo los claros ojos verdes, pero más que nada había tristeza.

Él amaba a ese chico y necesitaba arrancar esa tristeza y quemarla. Necesitaba tenerlo sólo para él, saberse el único, saberse amado. 

Con mas dulzura que otra cosa, desprendió a Harry de sus ropas, dándose el tiempo de saborear cada trozo de piel descubierta, de cuerpo perfecto que se ocultaba bajo las túnicas. Sin dejar de besarlo con suavidad, se desvistió a sí mismo. La penetración fue lo más suave que pudo, pero de todos modos el dolor estaba ahí, en cada gemido y susurro ahogado. Vio como Harry se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior, pero el fuego era demasiado como para ocuparse de algo que no fuera sentir la cálida estrechez del chico entre sus brazos. De percibir los movimientos inseguros de sus caderas y las lágrimas que inevitables bañaban su rostro.

Acarició con delicadeza, y aumentando a cada momento la velocidad, la entrepierna del muchacho, satisfecho al oír los gemidos descontrolados y los jadeos que pedían más. Observó el rostro bañado en sudor, con el cabello húmedo pegado a su frente ocultando la cicatriz por la que todos conocían al chico, esa cicatriz que le había dado fama y tormentos.

El clímax fue una fusión de pasión satisfecha, amor no correspondido, sangre y lágrimas. Todo en una sola noche que se perdería en el tiempo sin que se pudiera evitar.

__ ****

Eso ha sido todo por el día de hoy. Considero que quedó muy suave, que ni siquiera amerita un aumento en el raiting, al fin y al cabo llevo advirtiendo todo el rato que va a haber slash gráfico. Espero que les haya gustado.

Respuesta a los reviews:

Artemisa de Black: Siento no haber contestado tu mensaje del capítulo 5, es que me llego cuando ya estaba subiendo el capi pasado. Por otro lado, supongo que cualquier duda con respecto a Draco debe haber quedado resuelta en el capi anterior. Ufff, quedó muy raro "Cicatrices de tiempo" pero lo bueno es que de todos modos te gustó. Pobeshito Draco!!!!! Es cierto. Es que no me podía imaginar otra infancia en Draco, onda Lucius y Narcissa buenos padres? No podía ser. Pero tampoco me los imaginaba como un matrimonio feliz. Y Seve... ya verás que entre ellos dos pueden surgir problemas por nuestro Harry. Besos.

MARIA-JONAN: Que bueno que te haya gustado, me costó bastante hacerlo porque ni siquiera me había planteado como sería el pasado de Draco. Mi amiga me obligó a crearle uno y dio como resultado ese capítulo. Trataré de ahondar más en la personalidad de Draco, pero eso será un poco más adelante, cuando ya comience a actuar más. J.K. Rowling en el fondo nos da la idea de que Draco no es precisamente feliz, pero nunca está muy claro, pero da para hacerle un pasado triste y dramático (o en mi caso algo masoquista). ¿Qué opinas de este capítulo? Ojalá que te haya gustado y Besitos, guapa (costumbres que se pegan, jijiji) 

Kat "La gata" basted: Menos mal que a pesar de estar medio raro te gustó el capítulo. Una fijación bastante obsesiva tiene con Harry, pero ya verás como se resuelven las cosas entre esos dos... por otro lado ¿Qué harán los amiguitos? No creo que cosas buenas para que Blaise llegue con la esencia Potter en sí (somos dos mal pensadas!!!!! Tal vez sólo juegan ajedrez un rato y nosotras pensando otras cosas!!!!). Más encima realmente todo el mundo se las trae con Harry, aunque vemos que Sev lleva la delantera. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo ¿Te gusto? ¿Lo odiaste? Espero tu opinión. Beshitos.

Meiko: Holap! Jijiji, me imagino como habrás quedado después del capi 5 con los jugueteos entre Blaise y Harry. ¡Que emoción! Sigues leyendo... es que estaba extrañándote por aquí y ya pensaba que lo habías dejado ToT. Por eso que da penita cuando uno supone que pueden pasar cosas malas... ahora me pregunto como habrás quedado después de este capítulo. Voy actualizando rápido o al menos ahora me estoy apresurando. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que estar sabiendo de ti pronto y besototes.

Cloe-Clow: ... *Kmy escondida debajo de la mesa tratando de evitar las maldiciones de Cloe* ¿Hola? ¿Cómo has estado?... ¿Bien? ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? ¡Oye! No es mi culpa que Lucius traté tan mal a Draco!!!!! ¿Acaso soy yo la que los controla o qué? (Sí, si sé, yo soy la autora :P ) Y más encima lo de Severus... estoy de acuerdo contigo... va a haber problemas entre padrino y ahijado. Espero que ya me hayas perdonado después de este capi (sale más de Sevvie) y besos *Kmy sale de su escondite y corre antes de que la alcancen los hechizos de la sádica Cloe-Clow. *

Latifa: Lo siento!!!!!! Mil perdones por el error!!!! No he leído el 5° libro y nadie me había siquiera comentado que Narcissa era pariente de mi Sirius (voy a matar a cierta persona que ha leído el libro y me dejo publicar ese capítulo). El primer capítulo es para que se hagan una idea del final de la historia, pero después voy a seguir con el futuro de los personajes y el verdadero final (eso está enredado). Por el momento continuamos con Hogwarts. ¿Qué opinas? ¡Soy una chantajista! Lo sé, pero gracias de todos modos por tu review, me animas a seguir chantajeando : P. Besos, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Moryn: Gracias por tu apoyo! Es muy halagador saber que te gusta y que le dedicaste un tiempito a mi historia. Lo del trato de Lucius y Narcissa al pobre de Draco es porque no me puedo imaginar una infancia feliz, con padres amorosos y todo eso. Son malos con él!!!!! Pongo toda mi dedicación al escribir, tratando siempre de hacerlo lo mejor posible, ya que si hay gente como tú que se da el trabajo de leerlo y dejarme su opinión, y al menos tengo que hacer el esfuerzo de que sea un trabajo bien hecho, poner el máximo de empeño. Besitos y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Catalina Malfoy: Pobre de ti!!! Espero que te mejores pronto, ¿Cómo fue un alivio y una tristeza? Pobre Draco, sufre tanto y creo que va a sufrir más a medida que avanzo en la historia, pero también va a tener sus momentos de felicidad. Corto el review, pero la intención es la que vale... además estás enfermita. Cuídate. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado.

The Kissie Aome: Soy una chantajista, lo sé. Pero de ese modo tienes el capítulo diario. Aquí está el slash más gráfico, pero no demasiado porque no quise exagerar. Es un poco triste el capi 6, pero ya irá mejorando un poco la vida de Drakito. ¿Te gustó este capítulo? Ojalá que sí. Besos.

El capítulo 8 "Cenizas de rosas" contendrá parte del día después. Ya saben, si lo quieren mañana, déjenme reviews con críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas, dudas, etc. 

Besos y nos estamos leyendo.


	8. Cenizas de rosas

****

Sé que se suponía tenía que subir el capítulo ayer, pero me dio todo el ataque en contra de este capítulo y quise cambiarlo. Lo hice unas mil veces y al final me quedé con el original, porque ayer andaba falta de inspiración y no quería demorarme en actualizar. Lleva parte del despertar amargo de Harry y Severus, pero no mucho, repito que, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, no pude mejorarlo. Un poco más de participación de Draco también, pero poquita.

** NADA del mundo maravilloso y mágico de Harry Potter es mío. TODO es de J.K. Rowling, y yo sólo utilizo los personajes por diversión sin ánimos de lucro. **

** Este fic contiene temática slash, con escenas explícitas. Si el tema no te gusta, eres menor de edad y todo eso, no lo leas y así todos seremos más felices. **

Para variar un poco. Si quieren el capítulo 9 para mañana... déjenme reviews... prometo que esta vez si se cumplirá y mis chantajes serán válidos.

__

Condenados: Capítulo 8

****

Cenizas de rosas

****

"Del fuego vino el diluvio

la nave vuelve a partir

y mi alimento son las cenizas

de una noche larga"

Las primeras luces del alba encontraron a Harry yaciendo de espaldas, fatigado, sobre un pupitre de una sala en las mazmorras. El frío era atroz, por no mencionar el primitivo hecho de que estaba desnudo y que la temperatura en esa época del año era insoportable. De no ser por el cuerpo cálido que lo cubría parcialmente, Harry dudaba haber podido dormir toda la noche. Mientras un escalofrío le erizaba la piel, se deshizo suavemente de los brazos que lo tenían atrapado, tratando de salir de ese enredo de calor y frío juntos. 

El hombre parecía haber dormido en una posición extremadamente incómoda y Harry sintió compasión y algo de ternura al verlo con el cuerpo torcido, mientras que él había dormido bastante cómodo. Al menos lo más cómodo que se puede esta acostado en una mesa. Y después de una primera sesión de sexo. Harry enrojeció ante el recuerdo de la noche vivida y buscó a tientas por el suelo su ropa. Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y él debía estar antes de que sus compañeros despertaran. Además, necesitaba alejarse de aquella sala lóbrega que había amparado sus primeros pasos de adulto, que por siempre le evocaría los gemidos y olor húmedo del sexo. 

Se vistió con la mayor velocidad que pudo, tratando de que sus manos inseguras pusieran correctamente el pantalón, enredándose con sus propios movimientos, desesperado por salir del lugar. Una especia de claustrofobia lo atacaba. Antes de abrir la puerta (Harry se preguntaba como era que Snape había pensado en cerrarla) volvió la vista hacia el hombre que dormía. El delgado aunque bien formado cuerpo sudoroso, el rostro semi oculto por una espesa cabellera azabache, los ojos cerrados que escondían relucientes obsidianas, los finos pero marcados rasgos. Nunca antes se había detenido a mirar de esa forma a su profesor. Aunque claro, nunca se había detenido a mirar de aquella forma a ningún hombre. Detrás de todos esos gruñidos molestos y frases sarcásticas, se escondía una persona con sentimientos, con pasiones y deseos. Que manera de descubrirlo. En un arranque de ternura, se deslizó sigilosamente hasta llegar al lado de Severus. Recogió la túnica negra del hombre y lo cubrió con ella. 

- Buenos días, profesor.- susurró a la vez que la puerta se cerraba con un ruido sordo. 

Apresuró el paso, al tiempo que pensaba en que jamás podría contarle a Blaise sobre lo sucedido. Él no entendería. Pensándolo bien, ni él mismo entendía porque lo había hecho. Lo único que tenía claro era lo libre que se había sentido esa noche durmiendo junto a aquel hombre. Se había sentido seguro, protegido, como si entre sus brazos no le pudiera pasar nada. Tal vez no era amor, pero sí necesidad.

- La necesidad tiene cara de hereje- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras doblaba por una esquina.

En el aula que acababa de abandonar, unos ojos negros se abrieron de inmediato. Severus se sentó lentamente, sin dejar de observar la puerta cerrada. Miró la túnica que lo cubría y de nuevo su mirada revoloteó hasta la puerta.

Se había despertado mucho antes que Harry. La sensación extraña y nueva de tener ese pequeño cuerpecito abrazándolo lo había sacado de sus sueños para traerlo a una realidad mejor. Había pasado largos minutos observando el rostro dormido de su joven amante. Si es que eso era posible, se veía más angelical que de costumbre. ¡Cómo le gustaría amanecer siempre con el chico entre sus brazos!

Al sentir que Harry comenzaba a despertar, dudó entre saludarlo o hacerse el dormido. Debía ser difícil de asimilar el hecho de que tu profesor más odiado hubiera pasado la noche contigo. Mejor esperar un rato a que digiriera del todo la situación. Por lo que cerró los ojos y esperó ver las reacciones del muchacho. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba bajo el suyo, quedándose quieto varios minutos en los que Severus supuso se trataba de un análisis a la escena que se proyectaba frente a sus ojos.

Con algo de culpa, Severus se daba cuenta que esa había sido la primera vez del niño. Que de algún modo toda esa fama y ese aspecto de ángel caído habían logrado que nadie traspasara las fronteras de su cuerpo, que de algún modo antes de esa noche él era aún un niño pequeño. Y más encima, el recuerdo que tendría de aquella experiencia, sería el de una gélida sala en las mazmorras, de un hombre que durante el acto jamás le dijo nada ni le calmó con palabras cariñosas, de una pasión que se desbordó antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar. Había robado la inocencia única de Harry. Y, lo peor de todo, es que se sentía orgulloso. "¿Lily? ¿Por qué las cosas no fueron como soñamos? ¿Por qué Dios (si es que existe, dejé de creer en él desde que te fuiste) se empeñó en romper con todo? Ahora sólo quedan nuestras cenizas. Y un amor que es sólo un espejismo, que no puede ser y lo sé."

Se vistió velozmente, sabiendo que pronto los pasillos se abarrotarían de estudiantes bulliciosos que sólo lo ayudarían a confundirse más.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El tiempo transcurrió sin prisa. Los relojes no parecían tener ningún apuro en hacer correr sus manecillas y el calendario se deshojaba con la tranquilidad de la primavera. La vida no se detenía a pensar en consecuencias y seguía su caudal. 

Harry había hecho mil peripecias para no encontrarse a solas con Snape. Se sentía avergonzado de lo ocurrido esa noche hace ya dos meses y acostumbraba escabullirse cuando estaba en presencia de su profesor. Blaise había intentado muchas veces sonsacarle la verdad de lo que le pasaba, pero sólo conseguía una negativa evasiva o a un amigo enfadado que no le dirigía la palabra por varias horas. Terminó desistiendo de saber lo que le pasaba, y se conformó con distraerlo de aquel secreto que tanto lo preocupaba. 

Por razones muy distintas, Severus también evitaba al máximo la cercanía del chico Potter. Tenía pánico de que su cuerpo reaccionara sin permiso alguno y el hecho de que por las noches sus sueños fueran particularmente perturbadores con respecto a Harry, no ayudaba. Le costaba mucho hacerle clases al sexto año, pues acostumbraba distraerse en fantasiosas divagaciones mientras veía al muchacho de cabellos negros mantener la vista fija en el pupitre. Pero lo que más aterraba a Severus y era este el principal motivo de que se alejara de Harry, era el de encontrarse con que el chico no quería saber nada de él. De él que le dedicaba cada uno de sus días, que pensaba todo el día en su recuerdo. Un recuerdo que de a poco fue perdiendo realidad, transformándose en un idealismo, en un sueño del que no quería despertar. Temía encontrarse con desprecio y rechazo en las pupilas verdes de Harry. No quería salir lastimado una vez más.

Ante el mundo, seguían siendo los mismos alumno y profesor que se odiaban. Seguían siendo Severus Snape, el amargado jefe de la casa de Slytherin, un ex- mortífago cruel, un hombre que parecía vivir por hacer la vida imposible a sus alumnos, contra Harry Potter, el Chico que Vivió, la esperanza del mundo mágico, el alumno favorito de Albus Dumbledore, el niño que venció al Señor Tenebroso. Seguían siendo sólo dos personas en un mundo devastado. Sólo eran eso, dos desconocidos que se encontraron por error.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quidditch. Como amaba la libertad que le entregaba ese deporte. El sentirse un ave, un ser alado que no depende de nadie, que no está atado a nada, que es libre como el viento. Amaba esa sensación única de estar en el aire, con el mundo a sus pies, sin necesidad de tener miedo ni esconderse de las pesadillas. Nunca era tan feliz como cuando estaba en medio del aire. 

Siendo capitán, Harry sabía que tenía muchas responsabilidades y que no podía perder el tiempo pensando en las maravillas de volar, pero era un acto inevitable. Fue cosa de tocar el pulido mango de su escoba, para que cada célula de su cuerpo se agitara llena de adrenalina y fuego. Las demás cosas murieron para él cuando la señora Hooch tocó el silbato, indicando que era hora de comenzar. Harry levantó la vista para hundirse en el cielo tormentoso de los ojos grises de Draco. Lo recorrió un escalofrío. No le gustaban esos ojos. Había algo en ellos que lo hacía evocar los más crueles momentos de su infancia, esos días dolorosos de encierro en la alacena. Y era algo que Harry no quería recordar.

Por eso se escapaba por todos los medios de esa mirada penetrante. No le gustaba ver esas pupilas tristes clavadas en él como dagas, como si él tuviera algo que ver con su sufrimiento. Harry aún encontraba sorprendente las muchas emociones dolorosas que se escondían tras los ojos de su archirrival. 

Con elegancia y soberbia, Draco extendió la mano. Harry dudó medio segundo antes de hacer lo mismo. Cuidadosamente, como si con sólo tocarse el otro pudiese matarlos, se estrecharon las manos a modo de saludo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios pálidos del rubio, mientras que Harry permanecía con el rostro impenetrable, sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción. 

- ¿Listo para perder, Potter?- susurró Malfoy antes de soltar lentamente la mano de Harry. 

- Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo, Malfoy.- respondió Harry al tiempo que un segundo pitido anunciaba que era el momento de elevarse. Una fracción de segundo después, el cielo estaba manchado por catorce motas de color verde y rojo que, veloces, parecían ser llevadas por el viento. 

Sobrevolando rápidamente toda la cancha, Harry echó un vistazo a sus compañeros. Todos parecían muy confiados y pagados de sí mismos, se les veía animados a ganar. Eso era bueno, así él no tendría que ir por ahí alentándoles y sólo tendría que preocuparse de la snitch. En la portería, Seamus sonreía con suficiencia mientras miraba a sus contendientes acercarse; los cazadores eran Lavender, Ginny y John Grifflin, un alto alumno de séptimo año; los golpeadores eran Dean y Sarah Damon, de tercer año. Un equipo fuerte, consistente, bastante unido, con el valor clásico en un León. Harry estaba bastante orgullosos de su trabajo como capitán, ya que les había repetido tantas veces la estrategia que le parecía completamente imposible que fallaran. Tal vez lo culpaban de sus estresadas mentes torturadas, pero el esfuerzo valía la pena si era un paso más hacia la Copa de Quidditch. 

Aunque había que admitir que la formación de Slytherin era bastante impresionante. Las Serpientes se veían imponentes en sus túnicas verdes, no había ninguna mujer y todos superaban con creces la estatura media en adolescentes. Por otro lado, todos eran de cursos superiores.

- No pienses en eso, Harry. Aunque todos parezcan competidores de lucha libre tienes que ganar.- se repetía el joven, viendo asustado ("¡No estoy asustado!") a un tipo moreno, que fácilmente llegaba a pasarle por unos treinta centímetros y que le sonreía con burla, bate en mano. 

Esforzándose por divisar a la esquiva snitch, Harry realizó un par de giros, intentando ver el conocido resplandor dorado. Sabía que Draco seguía todos sus movimientos, pero no estaba de ánimos para discusiones tontas sobre una escoba, por lo que lo ignoró dignamente. 

Sus ojos revolotearon hasta llegar a las gradas. En la vociferante y, porque no decirlo, agresiva barra de Slytherin, se encontró con un confuso Blaise. Era evidente que se hallaba dividido entre la alegría de los goles de su Casa con la dicha de ver a su amigo jugar. No sabía muy bien a quien se suponía debía apoyar, por lo que decidió mantenerse en posición neutral, sonriendo tranquilamente. A su lado, Pansy Parkinson gritaba histérica porras a Draco. 

En el sector escarlata, pudo ver a Ron y Hermione. Ambos gritaban y reían, lo señalaban y de vez en cuando lo saludaban. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se sentaron los tres juntos a conversar, a reír sin esos silencios incómodos, sin pausas por no saber que decir. 

Antes de que pudiera terminar de deprimirse, percibió a su lado movimiento. Alcanzó a volverse para ver a Malfoy lanzarse en picada, tras la fugitiva pelotita, que brillaba traviesa a escasos centímetros del suelo. Echándose una cantidad considerable de epítetos ofensivos, Harry hizo lo mismo, lamentando el haberse olvidado de su deber. Justo cuando la victoria estaba casi en manos del chico rubio, una bludger pasó rozándole y golpeándole el brazo que extendía hacia la snitch. Draco emitió un leve quejido y frenó en seco la escoba, obligando a Harry a hacer lo mismo, no tanto por honor o preocupación, sino que por la sencillísima razón de que su tesoro dorado había vuelto a desaparecer.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?- Sarah estaba a su lado, mirándolo con la preocupación grabada en los claros ojos celestes. La chica había sido una de sus fans declaradas desde su primer año en Hogwarts y por eso mismo se había metido al equipo. La verdad es que su fina complexión y el rostro delicado daban una idea equivocada de la clase de jugadora que era. Muy eficiente en su lugar como golpeadora, tenaz y rápida de decisiones. Como ahora que viendo que estaban a punto de perder hizo uno de sus golpes más certeros. 

- Sí, gracias Sarah. No te preocupes. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Su máscara de la indiferencia era ciertamente perfecta. El gesto gruñón de siempre, los ojos negros inexpresivos, todo un actor, haciendo creer que su corazón no saltaba a cada movimiento del muchacho de ojos verdes en su escoba. Trataba de preocuparse de lo que hacía su equipo, pero los ojos parecían tener voluntad propia y no le obedecían. Sólo seguían a aquel joven vestido de rojo. 

Nadie era capaz de adivinar lo que pasaba en esos momentos por su cabeza. Bueno, casi nadie. Había tres personas que sabían a la perfección que era lo que sentía Severus Snape. Remus desde hace algún tiempo que lo había descubierto y sonreía complacido al saber que Harry no quedaría solo. Esperaba que aquel hombre tan frío fuera capaz de aliviar a Harry en su dolor. Daniel no conocía todo el historial en la relación de Harry y Severus, pero no le agradaba demasiado el interés que el hombre profesaba por el muchacho. Sentía un instinto protector peor que el de una madre y eso lo preocupaba. Albus Dumbledore se conformaba con mirarlo a través de sus anteojos de media luna, sabiendo que el futuro de su pupilo estaba manchado en sangre. Él era capaz de conocer partes de lo que deparaba el destino, pero no podía conocer los caminos que elegía este para llegar. Esto lo dejaba impotente.

Severus no tenía ni la más remota idea de los tres pares de ojos que lo observaban. Y ciertamente era más feliz así. De ese modo podía mirar a Harry a sus anchas. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Su brazo se sentía entumecido. Parecía haber perdido toda la vida y Draco vagamente pensó en el accidente de Potter en su segundo año. ¿Así de fláccido había sentido los músculos aquella vez? Esa niña tenía fuerza a pesar del aspecto de estúpida que tenía.

Le comenzaba a costar el mantener su usual equilibrio perfecto en la escoba, pero no iba a demostrarlo. Iban demasiado bien como para permitir que el equipo perdiera por su debilidad. Una de las mejores enseñanzas que Lucius le enseñó, fue la de esconder el dolor. Fingir que era insensible al sufrimiento, ahogarse solo en las emociones. Eso era parte de la cláusula de ser un Malfoy. Tenía que encontrar rápido esa snitch. Algo aturdido por el dolor quemante en el hueso, se preguntó quien había inventado el quidditch. ¿Qué clase de persona tendría el suficiente tiempo libre como para idear semejante deporte? 

"Ufff, esto duele." Pensó Draco, mientras trataba de regular su respiración. Un poco más allá, vio como Potter lo miraba. Los ojos verdes clavados en los grises. Preocupación. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se preocupó de mí?" 

Un aleteo ligero, sólo un zumbido lo distrajo. Giró un poco el rostro, sin ver como Harry se dirigía hacia él. La snitch estaba tentadoramente a un lado de su cabeza. Estirar el brazo y habría terminado todo. Sólo un pequeño esfuerzo.

Levantó la mano y sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies. No iba a poder mantenerse en la escoba. Caería sin remedio al suelo. Un manchón rojo pasaba por su lado, antes de que se desvaneciera, consciente que se llevaba otro cuerpo por delante. Al menos caería en blandito. 

Ante cientos de ojos horrorizados, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter cayeron velozmente, con la snitch aún revoloteando encima de ellos. 

****

De nuevo inspiración brotada de Soda Stereo.

Respuestas a los reviews.

MARIA-JONAN: Aquí está el capítulo siguiente. En futuros llegará a ser mucho más explícito, es sólo que poner demasiados lemon fuertes juntos no va y podría llegar a ser aburridor. Parten suavecitos, pero ya verás a lo que llegaremos. En cuanto a lo de la pareja principal, pues sí, la principal es SS-HP, pero irá modificándose un poco... de todos modos, creo que en esta historia Seve es muy dulce y su papel es bastante tierno. El momento entre Remus y Harry fue más que nada para mostrar algo más de Remus, para que se vea claro que quiere mucho a Harry y como se siente y todo. Harry lleva la muerte consigo... (¿Qué quise decir con eso? Ni idea, pero sonó dramático : P) Besos y cuídate mucho, amiguita (la costumbre).

Latifa: Quise describir la escena de la manera más suave e implícita como dices tú, ya que siendo el primer lemon en el fic no quise exagerar. Además estábamos hablando de una relación que recién comenzaba, de algo que ninguno esperaba (Sev lo deseaba eso sí.) Lo que siente Harry se irá aclarando a medida que avanzamos, pero por el momento lo que siente hacia Severus no es amor. Quizá cambie, para bien o para mal. Gracias por tus comentarios, me levantan mucho el ánimo, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo desastroso. Besos. 

Cloe-Clow: Jejeje, te decía sádica a ti, pero después de leer tu review cambie de opinión. Me emocioné mucho al leerlo, vaya, no pensé que te iba a gustar tanto esa escena siendo tan suave. No soy una fanática precisamente del lemon y habrá que perdonarme ciertos errores, pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Siento lo de Draco, pero es que tengo que explicar de alguna manera su forma de ser en el fic. Vas por buena pista en lo de Sev y Harry... como explique aquí, por el momento Harry lo ve casi como un desahogo (no me gusta como suena eso) pero su percepción cambiará un poco. Besos a ti tb y espero te guste este capítulo. Soy muy feliz... esta vez me mandaste saludos y no torturas. No han aparecido mucho esos dos, pero ya regresarán pronto. De Daniel y de Blaise sabremos en el capi 9.

Kat "La gata" Basted: Que bueno que te haya gustado!!!!!! Sí, Harry irá recobrando un poco de ánimos, de eso se está ya encargando Blaise y ahora Severus, pero eso no quiere decir que no le vayan a pasar cosas malas (¿Qué sería de yo si no hago sufrir a los personajes?) En cuanto a Remus, quise hacer un encuentro con Harry para demostrar que nuestro licántropo lo quiere mucho, puede que haya alguien que lo vaya a animar (¿Empezará ese nombre con D y terminará con L?) Pero nunca será como antes o al menos eso creo. Espero te haya gustado este desastre de capítulo. Besos.

The Kissie Aome: Gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad que es gratificante saber que te ha gustado esa pequeña escena. Los sentimientos de Harry hacia Severus irán cambiando lentamente, pero cambiarán. Como fue expresado en este capítulo, el chico por el momento sólo busca un refugio a su soledad, pero el amor de Severus puede que cambie en algo esa percepción. Draco... ya viene su protagonismo, no desesperes. Espero que te guste este capi y besos.

Meiko: El sistema que llevas es muy práctico, eso de grabar en disquete... a mí siempre terminan perdiéndoseme, soy muuuuuy desordenada. De todos modos, te agradezco mucho que me dejes tu comentario a pesar de tener poco tiempo con Internet!!!!!! Jijiji, tú nos mantienes en ascuas largo tiempo antes de actualizar, comiéndonos las uñas. Yo también lo haría (mi naturaleza es malvada) pero quiero terminar de publicar el fic rápido por varios motivos: una vez que las clases empiecen no voy a poder escribir ni nada, me desespera tener el fic y no haberlo publicado, este computador es muy inestable y me ha eliminado más de un archivo y me da miedo que elimine estos tb. Otro besazo para ti y espero que estés bien y te haya gustado este cap.

Säru: Ay, este compu no me puso bien tu nombre Sorry! Por otro lado... si estás leyendo todo esto, quiere decir que aún estás viva y eso me alegra mucho... no quiero tener muertes en mi conciencia. Y además, tenías que vivir para leer esta cosa (alias el capítulo) que no me ha gustado nadita ¿Qué opinas tú?. Espero que no me quieras matar ahora, luego de leer el capi por el que casi mueres... gracias por tu review. Me subió mucho el ánimo y me divirtió mucho tb. Besotes!!!!

Moryn: Holap! Que bueno que te haya gustado ese lemon suavecito, es el primero del fic, pero irán subiendo poco a poco de raiting y espero también que suban en calidad. Eso de las metáforas... muchas gracias!! Siempre habrán críticas (unas que ayudan a mejorar y otras malintencionadas), pero supongo que eso es una parte del arriesgarte a publicar. Tu pregunta... aquí en fanfiction tengo publicado sólo de Harry Potter y este es el único fic largo que tengo de HP. Los otros son de un sólo capítulo. He escrito otras cosas (de animé) que están publicadas en otras páginas, pero son historias que no quiero volver a ver en mi vida y que gracias a Dios están publicadas bajo otro nick, desde ahora sólo me dedicaré a HP. Creo que tú has leído otro fic SS-HP que hay aquí en fanfiction, pero para el cumple de una amiga puse otros tres: LM-HP, DM-HP Y SB-HP. Besos y que estés bien.

Artemisa de Black: No te gustan los lemon??? Pues somos dos, ya que hay muy pocas escenas de este tipo que yo puedo pasar. Ahora tú dirás... está niña está loca. Hace lemons y luego dice que no le gustan. Es que hago mis mayores esfuerzos por hacer algo sobre el tema y me machaco la cabeza haciendo las escenas mil veces hasta que sale algo que por lo menos no suene demasiado forzado. No siempre es así, pero no hay mucho que hacerle. Espero lograr hacer cosas que te gusten, pues no quisiera perder tu apoyo, ya sabes que si algo no te gusta házmelo saber, porque así puedo ir mejorando, conociendo los errores de mi historia. El primer capítulo es parte del futuro de la historia, pero no el final en sí. Puede que termine mal, puede que no... ¿Tú que crees? Sev siente que es su culpa lo que sucedió (ya verás que es lo que sucedió) pero en el primer cap. sólo estamos viendo la forma de pensar de él, así que no sabemos si es todo tan así como él lo describe. Besos a ti tb y espero te guste este cap. (¿Es posible eso?)

Catalina Malfoy: Jijiji, holap. Espero que te estés cuidando, porque te prefiero sana antes que en espíritu como dices tú. Yo también amo a Blaise, y sé que en estos capítulos no ha salido mucho más que mencionado. Pero, repito, en el siguiente (que creo está mejor que este) aparece más del chico Slytherin. Espero que te mejores pronto y sigas mi historia. Besitos.

Ya saben. Si quieren el capítulo "La magia existe" mañana, pues dejen reviews con sus opiniones. Y tb espero todas las críticas, quejas y demases que puedan llegar luego de este capi. En el capi 9 habrá un poco más de Draco, y tb más de la amistad Blaise- Harry y tb de Daniel.

Besos y nos estamos leyendo.

**** ****

**__**


	9. La magia existe

****

Holap! Quiero hacer un pequeño comentario antes del capítulo. Estoy en medio de una fase horrible de mi vida, deprimida, autocrítica y autocompasiva, que me mantienen en un constante estado de inseguridad. Probablemente en estas fechas diga que todo lo que escribo está malo, pero no es tan así. Creo. Además, tengo un dolor ATROZ (así con mayúsculas) de muelas que me está matando. El único beneficio de este estado anímico malo es que estando tan deprimida y con tanto dolor me dio por escribir... y pronto sabrán más de mí con algún fic corto. Y tb hice un capítulo especial de Condenados con más de Remus que originalmente no existía.

Bien, aquí va el capítulo 9. No voy a hacer ningún comentario, pues... ya explique que puedo decir sólo desastres contra mí.

** NADA de esto es mío. TODO es de J.K. Rowling. (Más corto). **

** Este fic lleva temática homosexual, slash y será gráfico en algunos capítulos. Si no te gusta, no lo aceptas o bla, bla, bla, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? **

¿Capítulo 10 mañana? Dejen reviews!

__

Condenados: Capítulo 9

****

La magia existe

Madame Pomfrey fue la primera en llegar hasta los caídos. Le bastó una veloz inspección para saber que estaban vivos, pero que la violenta caída los había dejado inconscientes. Draco se veía particularmente pálido, mientras que Harry tan sólo estaba aplastado por el cuerpo de éste. El hecho de caer de una altura de veinte metros provocaba un cambio de presión tan rotundo que antes de golpearse ellos ya estaban inconscientes. Afortunadamente, los hechizos protectores del campo habían servido para reducir los daños. Aún así, ambos muchachos estaban bastante magullados. 

- ¿Harry?- la voz de Sarah era insegura. - ¿Cómo está, Señora Pomfrey? 

- Bien, bien. No hay daños serios.- dijo ácidamente la interrogada, efectuando un hechizo de levitación en Draco y Harry. Unas camillas blancas aparecieron ante ella, listas para recibir a los heridos- Sólo han perdido la conciencia. 

El marcador estaba 80-70 a favor de la Casa de las Serpientes. De no ser por el accidente, los Slytherin ya habrían tenido la victoria. Pero el partido tendría que repetirse apenas los buscadores se repusieran, pues el enfrentamiento entre ambas casas era decisivo. Cuando el director anunció la suspensión del ya mencionado partido, todos ya se alistaban para irse. Menos un muchacho de cabello negro que trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud, a fuerza de codazos, amenazas y un par rigurosos empujones. Le costó un buen rato dar con la puerta del castillo, desde donde se lanzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, rumbo a la enfermería.

Jadeante y despeinado, Blaise llegó a la puerta impecable del esterilizado lugar. Dentro se encontraban la enfermera, el director y el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, los tres mirando preocupados a los muchachos dormidos. Harry y Draco estaban en camas vecinas, separadas apenas por un velador en donde una gran jarra de agua era acompañada por un vaso. 

- Buenos días, señor Zabini- saludó Dumbledore mirando afablemente al joven. 

- ¿Cómo está Harry? ¿Y Draco?- preguntó atropelladamente Blaise, viendo muy preocupado el semblante tranquilo de sus compañeros. 

- Ambos están bien. El señor Malfoy tiene los huesos de su brazo derecho quebrados y se fracturó el tobillo en la caída, mientras que Potter tiene contusiones en todo el cuerpo debido a haber servido de colchón, pero básicamente estarán bien. Tendrán, eso sí, que pasar toda la noche en enfermería.- dijo Madame Pomfrey mirándolo muy seria. 

- ¿Puedo quedarme un rato? 

- Sí.- dijo el director sin hacer caso a la oposición de la rolliza mujer. 

Blaise se sentó cerca de la cabecera de la cama de Harry, dispuesto a velar por un rato el sueño de su amigo. Apartó el cabello negro de la frente del joven, dejando ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo que marcaba la blanca piel. El hombre lobo lo miraba curioso.

Harry le había contado todo el asunto con Ron y Hermione y se había apenado mucho, pues consideraba a la pareja como grandes personas y sabía que eran los pilares fundamentales en la vida del hijo de su mejor amigo. Al principio había desconfiado de la cercanía del Slytherin, no tanto porque Blaise le desagradara, sino porque lo rodeaba el mismo aura oscura de cualquier serpiente. Pero con el tiempo, todos se dieron cuenta que lo de ellos era en verdad amistad. Y ahora que el chico venía corriendo a todo dar sólo por preocupación, había enternecido a Remus. Al parecer, Harry tenía una capacidad especial al encontrar amigos, todos estos parecían dispuestos a dar sus vidas por él.

- Bien, es hora de irnos Remus. Debe de haber un pequeño desastre después de este incidente y hay que solucionarlo.- Albus observó por última vez el rostro pálido de Draco Malfoy y suspiró quedamente. Salió con sus pasos susurrantes, en medio del siseo constante de su túnica color turquesa. 

El licántropo sonrió a Blaise que a su vez lo observó con preocupación. Su profesor se veía demacrado, los colores del rostro perdidos, los ojos dorados sin brillo. Una vez que Remus se hubo marchado, dentro de la enfermería el silencio se hizo pesado. Madame Pomfrey sólo observo con molestia al intruso (cualquiera que no estuviera enfermo o con la nariz colgándole de las orejas era un intruso para ella) y con un movimiento entre grácil, afectado, agresivo e indignado, se encerró en su despacho. Blaise detuvo su mirada en Harry y esbozó una tímida sonrisa... ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera preocupado tanto? Casi se le había salido el corazón por la boca al verlos caer, viendo espantado como Harry llevaba todas las de quedar como colchón del otro. 

Pasó dos dedos suaves por la frente del chico de cabello negro, transformando el sencillo toque en una caricia, en el toque espectral de una pluma, bajo el cual Harry sonrió. Casi un ronroneo se formó en su garganta y su semblante cambió de uno adolorido por los golpes al de la paz más pura y dulcemente infantil. Los dedos siguieron su camino por la sinuosa cicatriz, descendiendo plácidamente por las mejillas hasta alcanzar la línea sonrosada de los labios. Los delineó en un movimiento trémulo, inseguro, casi imperceptible. 

Se inclinó con cuidado sobre el rostro de su amigo hasta que las narices se rozaron, las respiraciones de ambos confundidas. Cerró los ojos y quedó unos momentos en expectación, sintiendo el respirar suave de Harry contra sus labios. Prefería sentir ese halo de luz tibia que rodeaba al dormido, ese contacto de invisible cariño antes que a la caricia misma.

Harry se removió en sus sueños y dijo algo en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que Blaise no consiguiera entenderlo. El chico despierto soltó un leve suspiro y admiró el color pulcro del techo de la enfermería.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sólo respira. No te alteres. Inhala, exhala. Eso es. Una vez más. Inhala, exhala." Su treta de preparar pociones hasta quedar aturdido de ver tantos ingredientes juntos no estaba sirviendo. Y el yoga tampoco. Tenía que resistirse al impetuoso deseo de ir a la enfermería y demostrar cuanto le preocupaba el muchacho. Podría ir, diciendo que en realidad iba a ver a su ahijado, pero le daba miedo hacer alguna estupidez, como mirar durante horas a su alumno más odiado dormir. 

Cuando cayeron, Severus saltó en su asiento. Vio en cámara lenta como los dos cuerpos se entrelazaban en el aire, como el viento azotaba sus túnicas escarlata y verde, como la bendita snitch desaparecía. El suelo los recibió en medio de la expectación perpleja de todos los asistentes. Y Severus se obligó a quedarse en su puesto junto al director y no correr hacia los chicos que yacían inertes. 

Hacía más de tres horas de eso, y él seguía intranquilo. El director le había mencionado al azar que los dos estaban bien y que dormirían en la enfermería, y eso había logrado calmarlo un poco. Pero sólo un poco. Por lo que recurrió a su segunda actividad favorita y castigó a cinco estudiantes con los castigos más difíciles que se le ocurrieron y bajo su vigilancia, un pasatiempo divertido que le serviría para matar el tiempo.

Y aún así no dejaba de pensar en Harry. Recordó cuantas veces había hecho lo mismo con él, castigándolo por el simple hecho de existir, por mirarlo o por responder a una de sus preguntas. En el fondo, siempre había tratado de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el joven. Y darse cuenta de eso sólo logró empeorar su ya odioso estado anímico. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al despertar, sintió como la cabeza parecía estallarle, para luego ir reconstituyéndose dolorosamente lento, quedando en un orden cerebral diferente al acostumbrado. Abrió los ojos con deliberada lentitud, para luego cerrarlos cansadamente, repitiendo el proceso varias veces hasta que sintió que la vista le volvía. Aún así no podía ver nada. Era de noche y donde fuera que estuviese estaba muy oscuro. 

Su brazo derecho le dolía. Era como si cientos de astillas estuvieran enterradas en su hueso y músculos y moverlo era una tortura. Los dedos de su mano parecían estar adormecidos y no respondían a la llamada de su cerebro a despertar. La posición en que se encontraba, de espaldas en una cama que no reconoció como la propia, no le era para nada cómoda, por lo que trató de moverse, de modo de quedar de costado. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar su cuerpo y se ordenó a sí mismo a pasar todo el peso de su persona al lado izquierdo, ya que el derecho no resistiría. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los labios en signo de esfuerzo. Evitando cualquier sonido y poniendo en funcionamiento cada célula, se giró. 

- Auch eso dolió... – su voz sonó particularmente rasposa, desagradable. Ahora le dolía el lado izquierdo y eso era sinónimo de un cuerpo inútil casi por completo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, en un gran esfuerzo y estos rápidamente adquirieron el doble de su tamaño natural. 

En la cama del lado estaba Harry Potter. Sonreía y parecía muy despierto y en buen estado, a diferencia de como se sentía Draco. Sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra de la habitación.

- Creí que no ibas a despertar nunca. 

- ¿Dónde estamos?- Draco se sentía demasiado aturdido como para razonar. 

- En enfermería.- viendo la cara de pregunta del otro chico, se apresuró a completar- Durante el partido caíste sobre mí. Supongo que debimos haber quedado muy lastimados como para que nos hayamos tenido que quedar toda la noche aquí. 

- Oh, vaya lo siento. 

- ¿Perdón? ¿Un Malfoy pidiendo disculpas? Lamento no tener aquí una grabadora, porque este es un milagro. 

Draco sonrió, recuperando una parte de su natural orgullo, adquiriendo una expresión autosuficiente y pagada de sí misma. Justo la que Harry estaba esperando. El pelinegro se había sorprendido de muerte al no recibir insultos o sarcasmos cuando Draco despertó. A decir verdad, esperaba que se hubiera quedado dormido, porque estar así, en pleno silencio, le servía para reflexionar. El hecho de tener una compañía (molesta y pedante eso sí) le evitaba el suplicio de las pesadillas. Ahora Draco había despertado y pronto comenzarían los "Cabeza rajada" "Potter el santurrón" o cualquier otro insulto que la privilegiada mente del chico rubio fuera capaz de idear. 

Por la adolorida cabeza de Draco, ideas cobraban forma lentamente. Estaba bajo el mismo techo, a un escaso metro de distancia, de su enemigo favorito, y aún no se arrancaban la cabeza o la enfermería estallaba a fuerza de hechizos. Eso era todo un logro en su relación y Draco anotó mentalmente las conveniencias que tenía el jugar quidditch. Y hablando de quidditch. ¿Qué había pasado con el partido?

- ¿Y el partido? 

Harry soltó una breve carcajada. Sabía a la perfección que de hallarse ambos con todas sus condiciones físicas y mentales intactas no estarían hablando precisamente, pero era bastante divertido jugar a que no eran enemigos. Probablemente los anestésicos y los hechizos curativos causaban efectos secundarios en ellos, dejándolos anormalmente tranquilos, pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Harry estaba cansado de ver su vida como algo que no podía guiar y la impresión de que alguien más lo controlaba le era insoportable. Sentía eso desde muy niño, cuando pasaba largas horas de castigo en su alacena y la sensación había persistido al llegar a Hogwarts. Tal vez acercarse a aquel que llevaba años haciéndole la vida imposible era sinónimo de tomar las riendas de su destino por fin.

- ¿Potter? 

- Ah, claro. Mmmm, creo yo que deben haberlo suspendido porque ninguno de los dos equipos tenía a su buscador.- respondió Harry, tratando de divisar el rostro de su acompañante en la oscuridad. 

Un silencio espeso siguió a sus palabras, ninguno sabía que decir. Poco acostumbrados a la cercanía del otro, miraban el techo de la enfermería fingiendo que en verdad les interesaba, hundidos en sus propios pensamientos, sin deseos de discutir. 

- ¿Malfoy?- Harry rompió el silencio. 

- ¿Qué quieres?- el chico rubio se maldijo. Él no había querido sonar tan agresivo, sólo que la costumbre era más fuerte. 

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? 

Está bien. Harry admitía que no era una pregunta ciertamente brillante, era sólo que no había sabido plantear bien su duda. Su cerebro adormecido estaba ocupando la mitad de la cantidad de neuronas normales y eso lo hacía pensar más lento. Lo que en verdad quería saber era cual era la raíz real de esa rivalidad tonta, porque el chico rubio parecía empecinado en estropear su vida a toda costa, porque siempre Draco estaba ahí para atormentarlo. Para esas preguntas no había respuesta lógica en su cabeza. Por eso había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de preguntarlo ahora, pues tal vez nunca más tendría la oportunidad de volver a estar a solas con un Draco Malfoy pacífico.

- ¿Es una pregunta retórica o quieres que te responda?- preguntó Draco confuso. 

- Quiero una respuesta, Malfoy. 

- Pues... no sé. Son muchas cosas. 

- Vamos, tenemos toda la noche y ten por seguro que no dejaré que te duermas sin contestarme. 

Contra su voluntad, en la mente de Draco se dispararon diversas ideas sobre lo que podían hacer en vez de dormir y el chico agradeció que estuviera tan oscuro. Así Harry no podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. "Oh, Draco. Mejor concéntrate en responder. ¿Por qué lo odias?"

- Podría decirse que es porque eres todo lo que yo no soy, tienes todo lo que yo no tengo, representas todo lo que se supone debo odiar. Crecí con la enseñanza de que debía matarte (no es nada personal, no te preocupes) aunque yo no lo llamaría odio a todo esto. Más bien, desprecio e intolerancia mutua.- explicó Draco. No estaba pensando demasiado en lo que decía, su cabeza imaginaba cien formas diferentes de... bueno, de lo que fuera que pudiera pensar él a mitad de la noche con respecto a Harry Potter. Trató de apartar las imágenes perturbadoras de Harry, moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de borrar el vestigio siquiera de lo que sus hormonas eran capaces de idear. Misión imposible. 

- ¿Eso es todo?- Harry se oía indignado.- ¿Por qué te criaron odiando mi nombre tu vas a hacerlo? ¿No puedes tomar decisiones propias o qué? 

- No tientes tu suerte Potter. Tú no sabes a lo que me refiero con "Me criaron creyendo que debía matarte" En verdad es así. Así que mejor date la vuelta y duérmete, Chico Dorado. 

- ¿O sea que si viniera tu adorado padre y te dijera que me matases porque si, tú lo harías sin vacilar?- ¿Era tristeza lo que se oía en la voz del chico o era sólo producto de su imaginación? 

- Cállate, Potter. 

Por supuesto, había nacido con la intención clara de seguir la tarea Malfoy en el mundo. No tenía tiempo como para pensar si era lo correcto, no lo era y jamás lo sería. El problema es que no había otro modo, simplemente ese era su destino. Él no había nacido como producto de una relación llena de amor, sólo era un eslabón más en la cadena de su familia, un instrumento para llevar a la gloria a las Artes Oscuras y a Su Señor. Daba lo mismo si su corazón dictaba otra cosa, había sido entrenado para no tenerlo y en verdad que era un fastidio. Si sus padres eran capaces de vivir sin necesidad de amor y sentimientos tan irreales y melosos como ese, él también podía.

Nadie le respondió, por lo que asumió que Harry se había dado por vencido o aburrido y que lo iba a dejar en paz con sus fantasías. Se dio una dolorosa media vuelta mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar y cerró los ojos para poder percibir con mayor claridad las sensaciones. Pero, no. Draco no tenía tanta suerte. Con todos sus instintos y sentidos adormilados, no percibió a la figura que se movía cerca, hasta que el colchón se hundió bajo el peso de su rival. 

- A veces pienso que no controlo mi vida, que los que me rodean llevan las riendas de mis acciones. Con tal de no estar solo, siempre termino haciendo lo que el resto quiere y me quedo con un sabor amargo a derrota en la boca. He sido todo este tiempo un cobarde, que lucha por los demás y nunca por sí mismo.- la voz de Harry era monótona.- Ahora me doy cuenta que no soy el único... ¿No sientes a veces, Draco, como la vida se te escapa de las manos? 

¿Cuándo había dejado de ser Malfoy para pasar a ser Draco? Su nombre en labios de Harry adquiría una sonoridad especial, sonaba más melodioso, más dulce. Sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo llamaban Draco. El calor de su cuerpo era algo embriagante, que lo iba envolviendo en redes de fuego de las que Draco sabía jamás escaparía. Mataría por volver a oír el ronroneo casual de las cinco letras rígidas en los labios del otro muchacho. 

- Lo he sentido cada minuto de mi vida. He vivido toda mi vida basándome en lo que mi familia cree que tengo que hacer, hundido en mis sombras, en los abismos que fueron creados para mí. La oscuridad es más profunda cuando estás solo, es más difícil salir de ella, pero te hace apreciar de un modo nuevo la luz. Es como perder la vista y recuperarla pasado un tiempo.- suspiró Draco, hundiéndose en la sensación de compañía que le proporcionaba el muchacho a su lado.- Pero si te haces acompañar por alguien, terminas infectándolo con tu oscuridad. 

Harry se estremeció al oír eso. Era como si Draco supiera en lo que estaba pensando. Esa frase le había servido a la perfección con respecto a su actual relación con Snape. Él estaba usando a su profesor de un modo horrible, intentando llenar el vacío en su vida después de la muerte de Sirius, tratando de escapar del pasado. Pero el pasado ya está escrito y Harry no podía remediarlo.

Con extremos cuidados, Harry hizo algo de lo que sabía luego se arrepentiría. Se acurrucó a un lado del muchacho rubio, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de este, entrelazando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Cerró los ojos y buscó en sus pensamientos alguno que explicara lo que acababa de hacer. No lo encontró, pero se resignó a pensar que tal vez el amanecer aclararía las cosas. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Daniel estaba estático sentado en su cama. La camisa a medio desabrochar, revelando un pecho trabajado y perfectamente esculpido, el cabello en sutil desorden enmarcando su rostro, los ojos azules fijos en el suelo. Sus dedos resbalaron por los botones de su ropa, para quedar inertes a sus costados. La expresión era fría, impenetrable. Aunque si se estudiaba mucho, podría detectarse cierta tensión en sus músculos.

__

En medio del marco dorado y plata del espejo, la imagen aparecía poco nítida. Los ojos azules escudriñaron en la oscuridad buscando ver mejor la silueta, tratando de reconocer lo que se veía frente a él. Podía ver los contornos firmes y fuertes del cuerpo compacto de un hombre, un muchacho. Podía percibir el cabello en oscuras hebras azabache y el refulgor valiente y estrellado de ojos del color del cielo nocturno. Estaba de pie, observándose en el espejo empañado, el cuerpo desnudo y con gotas de agua cristalina resbalando por el pecho, perdiéndose en el borde de la toalla en sus caderas. 

De la nada, dos brazos asieron con suavidad los hombros de la figura. Pero ya no había más figura, el recuerdo se iba perdiendo, la mente de Daniel iba cayendo en las profundidades de la perdición, ya no podía recordar. ¿Qué estaba viendo? Pero el color oro de unos ojos que no podían ser humanos, que poseían un color demasiado intenso y felino como para ser reales apareció de la nada, desapareciendo al tiempo que su memoria dejaba lugar a la más casta de las emociones, el corazón henchido, la respiración convertida en nada, el alma naciendo dentro de... 

Daniel cayó inconsciente sobre el mullido colchón, a medio vestir y con los puños apretando fuertemente el edredón azul. Un reloj sonó tímidamente en la penumbra de la habitación.

****

Aquí tuvimos un poco más de Blaise, poquito pero hay más. También un pequeño detallito de Daniel y un acercamiento entre Harry y Draco.

En el capítulo siguiente "A tu lado" ya veremos que Severus no dejará a ir a Harry y también lo confundidos que están los pobres.

Respuesta a los reviews:

MARIA-JONAN: Hola amiga mía!!!! En verdad que intento mostrar de esa forma a Sev y es un alivio saber que lo estoy logrando... en el próximo capítulo creo que será mucho más tierno. Pues sí, Draco es bastante calculador para sus cosas y muy inteligentemente se dio cuenta de que iba a tener colchón y no iba a salir demasiado lastimado (tan lindo él). Harry... estoy tratando de no ponerlo como un tonto, si no como un niño confundido, aunque hay momentos en que me da la impresión de que es muy despistado... ¿Qué opinas de este capítulo? Estaré esperando ansiosa tu opinión, es algo rara la interacción Harry y Draco, pero... espero que te guste. Besos a ti tb.

Latifa: Sí, lo sé. Me estoy torturando yo misma. Es que como explicaba al principio, estoy pasando por un momento en que nada de lo que hago me gusta y lo hago mil veces más. Yo que tú trataría de no hacer caso de las cosas que diga (me harías un favor) y trataría de juzgar por ti misma (tus opiniones son mejores que las mías v_v me suben el ánimo). Pues a Harry le provocó ternura ver a ese hombre, tal vez se vaya dando cuenta de a poco que podría ser muy feliz con él. En el capítulo de mañana (supongo que lo subiré mañana) ya habrá más reacciones de Severus y algo más entre ellos, aunque todo muy tierno, creo. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y espero tu opinión.

Catalina Malfoy: Tienes razón, siempre una detesta a los personajes originales, pero en este caso me alegro mucho de que a ti te agrade Daniel y lo extrañes. Yo tb lo amo! Aquí tuvimos una pequeña aparición de él, no te creas que lo he olvidado, pues es importante en la historia. No soy malvada, yo soy una niña buena... que le encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes. Severus hablara con Harry en el capítulo que viene y tú te mejorarás porque subí pronto el capi ¿Cierto? Espero te guste este capítulo. Besitos, cuídate y deja de toser!

Artemisa de Black: Leer tu review me animó mucho y sé que soy mala conmigo misma, es inevitable en mí y me trae muchos problemas. Insisto en que no hagas caso en lo que yo diga. Aquí vimos un poco de Blaisie-Pooh y seguirá apareciendo y será importante. Que bueno que te guste el fic!!!!!! Es muy halagador saber que crees que escribo bien... se hace lo que se puede. ¿Serán felices? Ay, no sabes lo que va a suceder ¿Te cuento? ¿No te cuento? Una pista, todo va a cambiar... espero te haya gustado este capítulo y espero tu opinión.

Kat "la gata" basted: Gracias por tu review y apoyo, ni yo sé lo que digo! Oyep, con respecto a lo de Remus he estado pensando muy seriamente en acercarlo un poco a Daniel ¿Qué opinas? Tengo un capítulo extra para ellos dos, a ver si Remus se nos anima un poquito que sea. Esos dos que se están consumiendo el cerebro en vez de actuar... es que no sabes lo que les espera... gracias por el apoyo. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos.

Säru: Es un alivio saber que ambas estamos vivas, aunque yo esté agonizando de dolor. El capítulo no era como nadie esperaba, pero no me salió nada mejor. Aquí vimos que Severus está preocupado, pero no se atreve a ir a ver a Harry y por mientras se entretiene castigando... en el capi que viene ya llega el encontronazo que me mencionaste. Sólo fue una caída y no hay nadie particularmente grave, pero de todos modos Sevvie está preocupado, al igual que Blaise. Otro beso para ti y nos estamos leyendo.

The Kissie Aome: Gracias por el apoyo, es muy reconfortante saber que sigues leyendo. Sevvie es muy inocente al creer que nadie se da cuenta de que se derrite por Harry, pero es parte de su encanto natural (lo amo). Harry fue muy tierno, estoy de acuerdo y van a conversar seriamente el próximo capítulo. Aquí hubo algo de Blaise que agregué en último momento. ¿Qué te apreció? Espero tu opinión, besos.

Cloe-Clow: ¿Te gustan como me han quedado esas escenas O_o? El de Una Noche fue el primer lemon que había escrito, porque el del capítulo 7 lo agregué después... no creo que sean la gran maravilla pero han sido los primeros. Espero poder mejorar. Harry quiere seguir escapando, pero Sevvie no va a permanecer más tiempo con los brazos cruzados, no te preocupes. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos.

** Ya lo saben. Capítulo 10 para mañana si dejan reviews!!!! Besos a tod@s!!!


	10. A tu lado

****

Aquí estamos de nuevo, esta vez con el capítulo número 10. 

Veremos que ha sucedido con Harry y Draco al despertar.

Veremos que medidas tomará Severus con respecto a Harry. 

Y se comenzará a entender el título del fic. Poco a poco. 

**NADA es mío, TODO de J.K. Rowling. **

** Este fic lleva temática homosexual, con escenas gráficas, por ahí algo de violencia, unas cuantas muertes y creo que algunos pensamientos suicidas. Si no es de tu gusto, eres menor de edad y bla, bla y bla, sal. **

** No he leído el 5° libro aunque menciono el hecho de la muerte de Sirius. Errores (como lo que puse de que Narcissa es francesa v_v) rogaría que me los perdonasen. ** 

No sé si pueda subir el capítulo 11 mañana aunque lo intentaré si ustedes quieren.

__

Condenados: Capítulo 10

****

A tu lado

La comezón insoportable en la nariz lo sacó de manera molesta del mundo de los sueños. Con la mano derecha apartó aquello que tanto le fastidiaba al respirar y entreabrió los ojos. Y enrojeció hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Estaba en la cama con alguien. No era su cama y la falta de anteojos estaba causándole estragos en la delicada situación. Estaba en la cama con alguien de cabello color oro pálido y piel desconcertantemente blanca. ¿Por qué esa descripción le sonaba conocida?

- ¿Cómo dormiste?- la voz siempre risueña lo hizo pegar un brinco. Una mano desconocida le alcanzó los anteojos y pudo ver frente a él el rostro sonriente de Blaise. 

Se sentó en la cama y volvió a mirar a la figura que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Ya comenzaba a recordar y entender mejor todo, pero eso no quitaba cierta confusión... como por ejemplo la duda de porque había ido a acostarse con Draco Malfoy. Y porque este no lo había asesinado ante su atrevimiento.

- Bastante bien ¿Y tú?- respondió buscando su ropa con la mirada. 

- Te apuesto que no tan bien como tú... – comentó Blaise alcanzándole un pequeño paquete de ropa perfectamente doblada.- Te traje mía, desde el punto de vista que no me atreví a entrar a tu torre. 

- Ah, sí, muchas gracias. La verdad es que dormí bastante... alto. ¿A qué te refieres con "no tan bien como tú"?- Harry recibió lo que le entregaba Blaise y volvió a su cama. Se desabrochó la camisa del pijama aún pensando en lo que estaba diciéndole el otro, hasta que la verdad apareció como un chispazo en su cabeza, dejando que el rubor se apoderase de sus mejillas.- Capté el mensaje, Blaise. 

- ¿Y es verdad?- preguntó el otro maliciosamente. 

- Tienes una mente sucia ¿Te lo había comentado?- Harry notó que los pantalones de Blaise eran una talla mayor que él y que le quedaban flojos. Un hechizo bastaría por el momento.- Desde luego que no es verdad. 

- Ah, por supuesto. No sé como se me ocurrió pensar semejante tontería luego de haberte visto dormir abrazado en la misma cama con tu mayor enemigo. Seguro que era una nueva forma de tratar de matarlo.- Blaise susurró un encantamiento que llevó luces color plata como serpientes hasta Harry. Se enredaron en las pretinas del pantalón y lo sujetaron adquiriendo el aspecto de un cinturón normal.- En verdad que soy un malpensado. 

- Ay, mejor cállate. 

Harry se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos una fracción de segundo. Recordaba. _La oscuridad es más profunda cuando estás solo, es más difícil salir de ella, pero te hace apreciar de un modo nuevo la luz. Es como perder la vista y recuperarla pasado un tiempo. Pero si te haces acompañar por alguien, terminas infectándolo con tu oscuridad. _Eso le venía bien. Era justamente lo que le estaba pasando. 

Había utilizado en cierta forma a Snape. De una manera u otra, había usado ese amor sincero y lo había corrompido con sus miedos. Nunca más. Ya nunca más estaría cerca de aquel hombre, pues así como lo lastimaba a él, estaba terminando de romperse su corazón. 

Blaise aún llevaba la gracia inocente y maliciosa de un niño... ¿Estaría infectándolo también? ¿No sería mejor para Blaise estar lejos de él y sus problemas? ¿No sería acaso así más feliz?

" Draco no es feliz pues está solo y lastimado por aquellos en quienes debía confiar. Sin embargo él te abrió su corazón y te mostró que aún en los más profundos abismos hay luz, que incluso en la más irresoluta oscuridad puedes hallar la salvación. Él está solo porque así lo decidió, porque sabe que es el único modo de no dañar a los demás. Y tú eres infeliz pues haces lo imposible por no estar solo, transmitiendo tu dolor, miedos y tristeza al resto. Draco es el único que podrá comprenderte."

- ¿Harry? 

- ¿Qué?- preguntó con brusquedad. 

- Es que la enfermera me indicó que cuando despertaran fueran a la cocina a buscar que comer, pues ella salió a algo importante. Así que si quieres vamos ahora... 

- No hay prisa. Además, debemos esperar a que Draco despierte.- Harry se dejó caer al suelo, la espalda apoyada contra la pared. 

Así que Draco. Blaise enarcó una ceja ante la evidencia. Vaya, cuantas cosas pueden cambiar en una noche... justo en esa noche en que él no había estado. Se acercó hasta donde estaba su amigo y espero pacientemente a que este levantara la vista. Por su lado, Harry se rehusaba a hacerlo, pues no quería dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido. Pero la curiosidad y la sensación incómoda de ser observado fijamente ganaron y finalmente observó a los ojos al Slytherin.

- ¿Sí? 

- ¿Puede saberse que pasó anoche?- Blaise se acercó hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros. 

- Nada ¿Por qué? 

- A otro con ese cuento. ¿No confías en mí? 

Harry bufó ante el evidente juego de chantaje. Conocía bien al otro chico y sabía que esa era una técnica para hacerlo sentir culpable y contarle todo. Ya la había usado antes y él siempre terminaba cediendo.

- No empieces... sí, si confió en ti, pero ¿Qué podría haber pasado? 

- Eso es lo que quiero que me respondas. Vamos, Harry.- Blaise se arrodilló frente al otro chico y lo sacudió por los hombros.- La curiosidad me está matando. 

El único problema para Harry, era que Blaise conocía sus debilidades y con esa sutileza única de un Slytherin no dudaba en usarlos en su contra. No tardó más que dos segundos para estarse retorciendo en el suelo, bajo un intenso ataque de cosquillas que lo dejaron sin aire, con las carcajadas ahogadas de Blaise. Atrapado entre el suelo y el cuerpo bastante más fuerte de su amigo no vio la figura pálida que despertaba para verlos con una sonrisa de sincero arrobamiento. Draco se sentó en la cama y los observó, sintiéndose contagiado de esa alegría infantil que tanto anhelaba. Tampoco, al igual que los dos muchachos en el suelo, oyó la puerta abrirse, ni el crujir nítido de una túnica al son de los pasos. 

Tardaron un buen rato en dejar de reírse, a pesar de haber ya reconocido a la persona que los observaba con hilarante frialdad. El profesor de pociones se veía molesto y Draco en silencio se preocupó por eso. No es que el tipo fuera alguien muy agradable, pero era raro verlo con las emociones tan a flor de piel. Tal vez se debía a la presencia de Potter en la habitación. 

- Potter, debo hablar con usted. 

Harry, aún de espaldas en el suelo, con un Blaise Zabini sentado a su lado y Draco sonriéndole, observó temeroso los ojos negros. Se levantó y no dijo nada. Sólo dirigió una mirada veloz a los muchachos y salió de la habitación, seguido por su profesor. El silencio era insoportable en la enfermería.

- ¿Qué habrá hecho?- preguntó Draco luego de unos momentos. 

- No sé, pero algo grave como para que venga a buscarlo. 

- Se veía molesto. Pobre Harry. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry iba pensando de manera parecida mientras seguía a su profesor de Pociones por pasillos que no recordaba haber visitado nunca. En su mente, cierta desagradable vocecita le iba recitando con todo tipo de detalles lo sucedido esa noche hace ya casi tres meses, haciéndolo sonrojar violentamente. En silencio, Harry agradeció la oscuridad del lugar, pues así Severus no vería sus mejillas imitando a los tomates. 

¿Qué habría hecho ahora? Había sido incapaz de preguntárselo cuando interrumpió sus juegos con Blaise, lleno de pudor al recordar que ese hombre había sido el primero en recorrer su cuerpo. De una u otra forma, estaba atado a él. 

Llegaron hasta el final de un pasillo. Frente a ellos, un bellísimo tapiz en hilos verdes y negros representaba una especie de arte abstracto, pues básicamente sólo eran una mezcla de colores en degradación. El tapiz cubría toda la pared, desde el techo hasta el suelo. Harry no dejaba de preguntarse como era que nunca antes había visto ese lugar, llegando a la conclusión de que debían de ser las habitaciones personales de Snape. Esta respuesta sólo logro que se azorara más. 

- Semper fidelis.- pronunció Snape en voz baja, pero Harry pudo oírlo a la perfección. Obviamente era latín y obviamente él no entendió nada. 

- ¿Qué significa?- Harry se reprendió a sí mismo y a su boca que hablaba antes de que él se diera cuenta. 

- Siempre fiel. Aún creo que debería enseñarse el latín en este colegio. 

Fue uno de esos momentos en que nos quedamos pasmados, literalmente boquiabiertos. Harry traspasó el umbral de las habitaciones, sintiendo como tras de sí la puerta se cerraba, pero en ese momento no le prestó atención. Frente a él se extendía uno de los escenarios más insólitos que podían existir. Un lugar al que él alguna vez juró no entrar ni amarrado: las habitaciones de Severus Snape. 

Lo que se le podía denominar como la sala principal del lugar, era una enorme habitación circular, de techo raso pintado en tonos oscuros, que contrastaban de un modo bastante armónico con las paredes blancas. Una lámpara de araña, como son denominadas aquellas que cuelgan y que tienen muchos brazos, pendía del techo, iluminando todo con un flujo de luz blanca débil. Una chimenea de ladrillo rojo albergaba a un acogedor fuego, cuyas llamas danzaban alegremente, entibiando el ambiente. Cuadros de paisajes y un par de retratos que Harry no pudo ver bien estaban por todas las paredes. Más allá estaba una puerta de roble macizo que seguramente daba a la habitación. 

- ¿Por qué me trajo hasta aquí, señor?- a pesar de que intentó evitarlo por todos los medios, su voz sonó patéticamente temblorosa. 

Severus le indicó con un gesto casi imperceptible de su mano derecha que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones, mientras que él rodeaba el sofá, tratando de calmar el palpitar violento de su corazón. La pregunta del chico no tenía respuesta. O mejor dicho, la tenía, pero no quería decirla en voz alta.

- ¿Señor? 

- ¿Te importaría dejar de decirme señor, al menos ahora?- bufó Snape, exasperándose gradualmente. 

- Yo... 

El hombre lo miró, sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba enterneciéndose por la escena ante él. Un Harry sonrojado hasta el extremo. Parecía casi imposible pensar que era el mismo muchacho que se había dejado poseer una vez en las mazmorras, que era el mismo que gimió su nombre en cada espasmo de placer. "No recuerdes eso. Trata de concentrarte."

Parecía una tarea casi imposible teniendo al motivo de sus más dulces sueños frente a sí, su mente no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la agradable sensación que fue la de tener al chico entre sus brazos. 

- ¿Por qué, Harry?- su pregunta sonó a súplica.- ¿Por qué... pasó lo de la otra noche? 

- Yo... no lo sé, señor. 

La habitación cayó en penoso silencio, las llamas dejaron de parecer magníficas y todo pareció perder brillo mientras que los ocupantes, aquellos amantes perdidos, veían el suelo, encerrados en temores invisibles que no querían compartir. 

- ¿Sabes?- Severus suspiró. Luego de noches en vela, conformándose con abrazar su almohada, empapando la colcha con sus lágrimas, había decidido que era la única forma. La única forma para ser feliz era sincerarse. Una vez más. Pero en esta ocasión, sería mucho más prudente.- Yo quería que pasara, mi mayor deseo era que sucediera. Te deseaba y te deseo con cada fibra de mi ser, te amo, pero lo que no puedo entender son tus motivos. ¿Por qué Harry? 

Harry observó con la mirada perdida a su profesor. Los ojos negros brillaban llenos de sinceridad, nunca antes le había visto con las expresiones tan claras, tan a flor de piel. Era como si pudiera leer su mente. Y lo que vio no le gustó para nada. Había deseo, sí, pero más allá de la lujuria se escondía un sentimiento brillante que lo hizo retroceder hasta quedar encogido contra el respaldo del sillón. Amor. 

- No lo sé... –susurró quedamente.- No sé porque lo hice. Sólo sé que no quiero estar más tiempo solo, pero tampoco quiero arrastrar a nadie conmigo. 

Se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de darse un poco de calor humano. Cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir permanecieran allí, y hundió el rostro contra sus rodillas. No podría aguantar otra pérdida. Los brazos fuertes de Severus Snape se enlazaron alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándolo como nunca nadie lo había hecho, con preocupación, con confianza, con cariño. Tan lejano a la visión amargada que tenía de él. 

- Yo siempre estaré ahí.- prometió en el oído del muchacho. A su mente acudieron las palabras que Remus le había dicho: "Cuando yo no esté, prométeme que cuidarás a Harry." Claro que lo haría, sobre todo ahora que sabía cuan frágil era el niño. 

Una promesa que marcaba el inicio de una nueva época para Severus Snape. Una promesa que fue su condena, la soga que el mismo se ató al cuello.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pasaron largo rato así, abrazados sin decir nada. Pudieron ser minutos, tal vez horas. Los relojes ya no tenían sentido para ellos y cada uno vivía sus propios recuerdos, enlazadas sus manos, los ojos cerrados. Aparte de eso, no hubo ningún contacto, mientras que la luz clara de la mañana daba paso al calor sutil de la tarde. Y dentro de las habitaciones de Severus Snape, todo era silencio.

El primer beso fue apenas un roce, un contacto escondido de dos personas que se buscaban inconscientemente. A este le siguieron otros, lentos, superficiales, tímidos. Preocupados de no rozar la violencia de la pasión para que el encanto no se rompiera. Los brazos de Severus permanecían rodeando a su alumno y los de este se entrelazaban duramente en su cuello, aferrándose en un intento desesperado de ocultarse de su conciencia.

Fue como encontrar tierra después de un naufragio, un rayo de esperanza llenaba el corazón de Severus. Ese mismo corazón que se había prometido no caer de nuevo y que ahora trataba de entregarse a un imposible. Y por eso, Severus cerró su mente a cualquier idea lógica y se dejó arrastrar por el torrente de emociones que provocaban los labios dulces de Harry en los suyos. No fue igual al primer beso que había compartido con el joven, este era más dulce, más entregado, Harry le estaba concediendo el dominio completo de su ser.

Cuando se separaron en búsqueda de un poco de aire, Harry escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Severus. Asustado por su reacción al contacto. Avergonzado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Confundido. Hundió su nariz en el cuello del hombre, tocando apenas la piel con los labios. 

"¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Es esto la solución a todo lo que llamas tus problemas? Sabes que no es así... y de todos modos insistes en arruinarlo todo." Harry sacudió la cabeza, aprisionando más fuerte el cuerpo de Severus, mientras que unas lágrimas se le escapaban. Enredó sus manos en la cabellera oscura y trató de calmarse. Pero Snape había sentido la humedad constante y supuso la verdad: el chico estaba llorando. 

- ¿Qué sucede?- musitó suavemente al oído. 

- ¿Tú me amas?- preguntó al fin Harry, en voz tan baja que Severus dudó sobre si en verdad había hablado. 

- Sí. 

No fue necesario decir nada más. En un arrebato de locura y pasión Harry atrapó los labios del otro en un beso desenfrenado. Sin dejar de llorar, desabotonó salvajemente las ropas de Severus, arrancando algunos botones en el camino. No se detuvo a pensar, sólo necesitaba de alguien que lo quisiera sin esperar a que lo salvara de un mago tenebroso. Necesitaba ese amor incondicional que él no estaba seguro de poder dar. 

Se amaron en el mismo sofá, que recibió una a una las embestidas de pasión, oyendo entre gemidos frases entrecortadas. Sus nombres se oyeron por toda la estancia en gritos, mientras que alcanzaban el muy preciado auge, la cima de su unión juntos. Los dientes de Harry dejaron en la piel del cuello de Severus una marca bastante visible, roja sangre, que le recordaría al hombre aquel momento largo tiempo. 

Se amaron varias veces en las horas que siguieron, al compás del camino sigiloso del sol por el firmamento. Aún yacían en ese sofá cuando el astro rey se ocultaba tras las montañas, dejándose devorar lentamente por la oscuridad. Cerraron los ojos y trataron de conciliar el sueño, sintiendo muy cerca al otro, piel contra piel, almas desnudas abrazadas en lo profundo del ocaso.

- Te amo Harry. 

Harry oyó antes de dormirse este susurro, ronco y gutural, una confesión de amor secreto que rodó por las pieles empapadas en sudor y se consumió en el fuego danzante de la chimenea, sin que el joven respondiera nada. Los ojos verdes se cerraron apesadumbrados, pesarosos de saber que nunca podrían responder con sinceridad a ese amor apasionado que se le ofrecía. Y las pupilas negras se ocultaron bajo un mar de tormentosas lágrimas, que lentamente lo indujeron en un sueño intranquilo.

Y esa declaración prohibida de amor se perdió en el viento, como el último suspiro de un moribundo, mientras los dos cuerpos se fusionaban con la noche en un sueño misericordioso. 

****

Una escena íntima que no quise representar de forma cruda, pero insisto en que ya comenzarán, sólo que aún no he querido empezar con ellas. Esta vez Harry no huirá, pero no por eso las cosas serán más fáciles para estos dos.

"_Nada de lo que crees es..."_

****

Respuesta a los reviews

MARIA-JONAN: Hola, mi querida amiga. Un primer acercamiento amistoso entre ellos dos... que tendrá sus consecuencias. Harry siente que todo el mundo lo maneja y por eso quiere acercarse a él, pero no todo será como ellos quieren, pues el hecho de que Draco está enamorado de él influirá mucho. Blaise... eh, ya vimos ciertas cosas que hablan por sí solas en el capi pasado, ya sabrás más de él. Severus va a pasar por muchas pruebas, sufrirá y tendrá momentos de felicidad y tb le daré unos poquitos celos más adelante. Ya he hecho un capítulo con un pequeño acercamiento entre Remus y Daniel, ya verás que las ganas de morir nuestro Profe de Defensa se las puede quitar. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, el lemon en su totalidad aún no han llegado pero faltan pocos días para eso. Besos.

Meiko: Hey, te pusiste al día!!!!! Eso es bueno y oye!!! Yo no soy mala. Jejeje, aunque actualizo seguido pasan puros desastres en mi historia. No te me deprimas y ojalá sigas leyendo, que aunque estos capis están algo oscuros y un poco tristes, va a haber felicidad y buenos momentos. Es que es muy a mi estilo hacer cosas de este estilo (propaganda: lee mi fic Una Noche que es el único no-depresivo). Pobre lobito, pero ya vez que llegara su momento, lo sé, con él he sido un poco mala. Jejeje, me hizo reír mucho tu review (el primero y el segundo, v_v) y sobre todo ahora que vas en el capi correcto. Espero te haya gustado este capi y besitos. Cuídate mucho y cálmate, que ya irán mejorando las cosas. 

The Kissie Aome: Todos me dicen que soy mala... no es verdad. Bueno, tal vez un poquitito. Pero poquitito. Sobre Blaise no puedo adelantarte mucho, pero lo que siente por Harry es muy especial. Draco casi se infarta al encontrarse con su "enemigo favorito" en la misma cama, pero vemos que entre ellos puede haber amistad... tal vez más, tal vez nada. La idea de Daniel es que te deje colgada así que soy muy feliz por haberlo logrado. Mujajaja... espero te haya gustado este capi. Besitos.

Cloe-Clow: Hola. Sí es horrible. Yo creo que los dos peores dolores son los de muelas y el de oído que también es horrible!!!!! Por lo general esos momentos de dolor intenso o depresión sacan adelante mi lado de escritora y así fue como agregué un capi de Remsie y Dan, y tb por la desesperación actualicé el otro fic (en realidad mi beta me convenció de que estaba bien). Blaisie cada día más misterioso. Espero te haya gustado este capi con el encuentro entre Harry y Sev. Saludos.

Artemisa de Black: Ya sabes que lo que vale es la intención y gracias por hacerte el tiempo de leerlo. Ay, lo de Blaise de nuevo. Ya se enterarán, pero por si acaso no lo va a traicionar. Alguien me lo menciono y no, no va a pasar eso. Aquí viste sobre Sevvie, él es tan lindo y está enamorado... ay. Espero te haya gustado y me dejes tu opinión. Besos.

Ali: Es verdad, ha sido como una tortura, pero ya se me está pasando y me mejoró el humor. Por las noches es lo malo, pero ahora me siento mejor, gracias por preocuparte. Jejeje, como una condenada, logré mi cometido de intrigarte con Daniel. Ya verás quien es... el final del fic creo que no es lo que la mayoría se espera, pues muchas cosas van a ir cambiando. Severus y Harry van a pasar por cosas malas, pero también tendrán sus momentos de felicidad. El primer capítulo nos muestra mas adelante, el futuro pero no como terminan en verdad las cosas. Espero te haya gustado este capi, me animo mucho tu mensaje. Besitos, amiga.

Latifa: Estoy un poco mejor, gracias por preocuparte por yo n_n. En cierta forma transmito las cosas a los personajes, pero con o sin dolor de muelas los iba a hacer sufrir un poquito (¿poquito?). Pero, tal y como dice nuestro Draco, conocer la oscuridad nos hace apreciar de manera nueva la luz. Para comprender la felicidad hay que saber del dolor y la tristeza. De todos modos, ya estoy mejor y Severus y Harry se han encontrado de nuevo. Por lo general me desahogo mucho al escribir, hay muchas cosas que he escrito y que nunca serán publicados, que he hecho en momentos de tristeza y es un alivio poder pasarlas al papel. Que bueno que te guste y espero que este capi haya sido de tu gusto tb. Lo de Daniel fue una tormenta de recuerdos que ya verás pronto que le afectan mucho Besos.

SouYu-J: Me ha encantado tu kilométrico reviews, me ha subido muchísimo el ánimo. Jejeje, que bueno que te haya gustado Propiedad, ya ves las locuras que hace una. Quise que tuviera cierto toque sádico, pero no sé si lo logré. Oye, estás muy cerca de la verdad en cuanto a esta historia y espero que la sigas leyendo, porque vas por buena pista. Todas tus suposiciones están bastante bien. Gracias por los ánimos, igual para ti, que ya sabes que aquí tienes tu amiga que aunque hace sufrir a los personajes tb te ofrece todo su apoyo. Me gusta mucho que me escribas cosas así de largas, de verdad que animan muchísimo y me hicieron olvidar por un rato el dolor de muelas de anoche. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, con algo entre Sev y Harry. Ya pronto veremos un acercamiento entre Draco y Harry, pero... estoy adelantándote muchas cosas. Mejor me callo. Nos estamos leyendo! Besos de tu amiga, Kmy.

Kat "la gata" basted: Una parte de Sirius en otro cuerpo, jejeje y que cuerpo... me estoy desviando del tema. Ejem. El capítulo que hice en medio de horribles dolores es el número 12 me parece así que estará pronto por aquí y le he puesto "Juegos de gatos" debido a que tú me diste la idea. Creo que en ese capi Remsie está mas animado... sí. Remus quiere morir porque se fueron sus amigos, su amor, se siente solo, es licántropo y vemos que la sociedad de todos modos lo puede aislar. Pero Daniel verá que puede hacer para animarlo. Y Remus tiene una historia en el pasado que hace que confíe mucho en Severus y cree que él podrá cuidar de Harry. Ya verás. Blaise es todo un caso, pero cuando se entere de lo de Severus y Harry apoyara a su amigo, a pesar de todas las señales que nos indican... vemos lo que nos indican. Besos y espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

** Capítulo 11, trataré de que esté mañana online si me dejan reviews (y si me queda tiempo v_v). "Déjame soñar" es un capi especial y bastante diferente. Ya veréis algo sobre Sev y Harry y sentimientos de Draco. Críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, dudas, lo que sea. Dejen rev. Besos** 


	11. Déjame soñar

****

Capítulo 11. Es un poco extraño y tal vez confuso, léanlo con calma y después me dejan un review diciéndome que les parece.

** NADA del mundo maravilloso y mágico de Harry Potter es mío. TODO es de J.K. Rowling y yo los utilizo por diversión sin ánimos de lucro. **

** Este fic es slash, lo cual indica temática homosexual, escenas gráficas, violencias, muertes y algunos pensamientos suicidas. Si esto no te gusta, no lo leas. **

El próximo capítulo, será un extra dedicado especialmente a Remus. Es más corto que los anteriores y si lo quieren mañana dejen reviews.

__

Condenados: Capítulo 11

****

Déjame soñar

Antes de que terminara de aclararse el cielo, tanto Harry como Severus ya estaban levantados. El chico rehuía por todos los medios la mirada de su profesor mientras que este se esforzaba por establecer contacto visual con él. 

Severus necesitaba adentrarse en esos bellos ojos esmeraldas y encontrar que el sentimiento era recíproco, que Harry también lo amaba y que todo estaba bien. Necesitaba la seguridad de que no había entregado su alma y corazón en vano, que esta vez la vida si había sido justa con él. Necesitaba ver en Harry el mismo amor que consumía sus entrañas. Pero el chico se negaba a mirarlo. Por el contrario se vistió rápido y luego de unos momentos de duda se dirigió hacia la puerta con pasos indecisos. 

¿De nuevo se marcharía como si nada? ¿Una vez más tendrían que pasar meses para que volviera a encontrarse con esa piel sabor a caramelo? ¿Por qué hacía eso? Tal vez él tendría que ir tras el muchacho, decirle nuevamente sus sentimientos y no dejarlo marchar así como así. Ése niño no era un amante de una noche como para que lo dejara huir.

No lo hizo. Se quedó sentado en el sofá, mirando fijamente al muchacho caminar, sus labios apretados fuertemente. Vio al chico dudar unos pasos antes de la puerta y detenerse. Harry giró en sus talones y por primera vez vio a Severus a los ojos. Estaba llorando. Lágrimas corrían irrefrenables por las tersas mejillas. Sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, dio un paso vacilante como queriendo volver, pero se refrenó a sí mismo y se marchó. Y Severus no dijo nada.

Observó fascinado las llamas en la chimenea, como si fuera la primera vez que las viera. Aquel fuego había sido testigo de su amor. El amor que ahora se marchaba, dejando tras de sí una estela que se borraría con el tiempo. Soltó un suspiro contenido y su rostro abandonó su fría expresión para volverse la más desesperada de las máscaras. Tanto tiempo ocultando que era humano, encerrando sus sentimientos bajo llave que ahora era incapaz de dejarlos salir a flote. Debería haber hablado con Harry.

"¿Y decirle qué? ¿Cuánto lo amas? Oh, vamos Severus. ¿Ya te diste cuenta, no? El chico sólo está desesperado por la soledad. Su adorable padrino murió hace poco y está necesitado de un poco de cariño incondicional. Y tú eres el que está más a mano. No te ilusiones, Severus. Él se irá de tu lado apenas haya recobrado un poco de confianza en sí mismo..." 

No quería seguir oyendo esa voz. Sonaba a la voz odiosa de Black. Burlona y cruel como siempre. Como agradecía que lo hubieran matado... Al fin y al cabo, su muerte había sido la causante de que Harry se hubiera refugiado en sus brazos.

Era patético y estaba perfectamente consciente de eso. Se estaba conformando con un engaño, una fantasía idílica que se acabaría prontamente. Se estaba conformando con un pobre niño solitario que necesitaba consuelo y que apenas encontrara alguien mejor que lo consolara se iría para siempre. Y aún así seguía amándolo.

Amándolo a pesar de que sabía que el sentimiento no era correspondido. Amándolo como alguna vez amó a Lily. Y ese amor también se había desvanecido, como un espejismo demasiado hermoso, un oasis flamante en medio del más seco de los desiertos.

Agotado de tantos pensamientos negativos, Severus se levantó e hizo el mismo recorrido que había hecho el chico rato antes. Tenía clases que dictar, castigos que asignar y a un chico de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro al que debía apartar de sus pensamientos al menos por un rato. Salió de sus habitaciones en silencio, cabizbajo, la expresión de enfado y amargura plasmada en cada poro de su piel. No hizo caso a algunos alumnos que lo observaban aterrorizados y sólo se preocupó de llegar al Gran Comedor.

Estaba vacío y eso era demasiado extraño. A esas horas siempre estaban los alumnos responsables de los cursos superiores que se levantaban al alba o los típicos insomnes que tomaban café con sonrisas fatigadas. No había nadie. Las cuatro mesas estaban vacías totalmente. La mesa de los profesores presentaba un espectáculo similar. En cada puesto estaban los cubiertos dispuestos y los platos estaban a rebosar de alimentos, pero no había nadie para degustarlos.

Antes de lograr recomponerse de la sorpresa inicial, una figura encogida se hizo visible en una de las esquinas del gran Comedor. Una persona estaba de pie, apoyada en la pared, con el rostro hacia el suelo y una mano aferrándose desesperadamente a su pecho. No hizo falta demasiada deducción para que Severus supiera que era Lupin.

Verlo le causaba la misma conmoción en el alma de cuando tenían quince años. Tanto tiempo y aún seguía sintiéndose indefenso ante los ojos dorados de Remus. Dorados, de un color que no era humano y que revelaba la parte casi mitológica de su ser. El color que mostraba el lobo dentro del cuerpo del hombre. Tanto tiempo y Severus seguía viendo a ese adolescente que quiso traspasar la barrera huraña de su ser. "Cabello color sangre. Labios con el sabor de la sangre".

El licántropo levantó el rostro y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa débil. Sus ojos dorados brillaron con particular fuerza y haciendo un gigantesco esfuerzo dado su estado, caminó o se arrastró mejor dicho hasta donde estaba Severus. 

- Tanto tiempo, Sevvie.- fue lo único que brotó de sus labios. Pero Severus sabía que no lo había dicho en voz alta, tal parecía que había podido leer el movimiento de sus labios. El hombre lobo volvió a sonreír.- Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Aún después de todo lo que ha pasado sé que aún eres sólo un niño asustado. 

Severus quiso replicar algo mordaz, pero su lengua parecía trabada. Tras algunos segundos de profundo silencio, Remus levantó la vista nuevamente y se acercó aún más a su colega.

- Y sé lo que sientes, Sevvie. Te conozco demasiado bien como para no darme cuenta. Pero estás equivocado y lo sabes. Y yo no quisiera tener que verte sufrir otra vez. 

Antes de que Severus terminara de analizar la última frase, Remus acercó su rostro hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Su sonrisa se había intensificado, pero aún así sonaba algo triste. Con lentitud causada por la debilidad de su cuerpo, tocó los labios de Severus con los propios. Luego los besó con la misma inocencia de años atrás, como de quien besa por primera vez. Una lengua apacible que se enredaba tímidamente con la otra. Y dejó en la boca del otro el sabor empalagoso y temido de la sangre. 

Habían pasado demasiado años como para que esa candidez inequívoca que era sólo de Remus siguiera ahí. Pero así era. La misma inocencia placentera, el mismo suspiro compartido entre sus labios. Era como volver al pasado. Tantos años y sus besos seguían siendo los de dos niños desamparados.

Pero antes la sangre no formaba parte de la escena. 

De nuevo, sangre que no era propia en sus labios. Sangre ardiente que quemaba su piel, sangre espesa que le recordaba el cabello de Lily. Sangre de Remus en sus labios. ¿Por qué todo llevaba sangre? ¿Por qué besar al mismo Harry le llevaba esa sensación de ingravidez y el sabor místico? 

Ante sus ojos Remus tosió, dejando en su pecho la estela escarlata del líquido vital. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y su sonrisa fue la última imagen que tuvo antes de que una neblina espesa que hedía a muerte lo cubriera todo y el bullicio clásico de los alumnos entrando lo distrajera. Los jóvenes pasaron junto a sus profesores sin mirarlos, hablando y riendo, haciendo caso omiso al hombre de cabello negro que veía al otro evaporarse ante sus ojos. Y aunque la imagen ya no estaba frente a sí, seguía oyendo muy cerca de su oído, como un susurro de íntima complicidad.

- Estoy muriendo, Sevvie. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Frente a él se encontraba una muchacha alta, casi tanto como él mismo, con el cabello rubio largo hasta media espalda. Ciertamente era muy hermosa. Estaba sentada a las orillas del lago, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando la aristocrática barbilla en estas. Sus ojos celestes estaban perdidos en las ondas suaves que provocaban los tentáculos del calamar en el agua.

A pesar del frío, la chica no vestía más que un elegante vestido blanco. Sus hombros estaban desnudos, expuestos al frío aire nocturno, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Demasiados pensamientos oscuros como para percatarse del muchacho que la observaba a pocos metros, con clara expresión de intriga en los pálidos ojos grises.

Se podía oír a la perfección el bullicio proveniente del interior del castillo. Era como si trataran de seducirla a entrar, de incitarla a refugiarse en el cálido Gran Comedor y sonreír como si fuera feliz. El problema radicaba en que no era feliz. Y todo el mundo lo sabía y aún así la dejaban sumirse en la oscuridad de su tristeza. Era una importantísima heredera y más que eso, no era nada. 

Draco hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, la muchacha se levantó y, con el vestido ondeando como una bandera de rendición, se marchó corriendo hasta perderse tras las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor. Como si huyera de algo. Como si temiera a un ente poderoso e invisible que se ocultaba entre los pliegues cristalinos del remanso. La música y las voces se oían aún más fuerte si eso era posible, por lo que Draco decidió averiguar que era lo que causaba tanto alborozo.

Sus pasos lentos y elegantes, con cualidad casi felina, no se dejaban oír. Tal parecía que sus botas negras no tocaban el suelo. El viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos rubios, azotándolos contra su rostro, obstruyéndole parcialmente la vista. Draco no se molestaba ya en apartarlos, sabía a la perfección que regresarían en un gesto de valiente rebeldía a cubrir sus ojos.

A las claras se veía que era una fiesta. Y él no estaba de ánimos como para fiestas, por lo que se dispuso a regresar de donde venía. Demasiada gente alegre, demasiada música, demasiado cinismo. Algo que iba demasiado acorde a su ambiente natural como para agradarle. Con la cabeza gacha y ocultando cierta turbación en las pupilas grises, Draco salió del engalanado Gran Comedor.

Su meta era volver a los terrenos libres de Hogwarts, poder huir por un rato de su vida y sumergirse en esos pensamientos torturadores que comenzaban a ser parte cotidiana de sus días. Se sentaba en la frontera misma del bosque prohibido, oculto por la sombra misteriosa de los árboles, y lloraba en silencio. Era como presenciar una película muda, de sus labios no brotaba sonido alguno. Abrazaba sus rodillas y lloraba, derramando todo el dolor acumulado en sus dieciséis años de vida. Incluso en esos momentos, su mente sólo evocaba el recuerdo imperecedero de Harry. Siempre alegre, siempre fuerte, siempre él mismo.

Nunca antes se le había hecho tan largo el camino desde el Gran Comedor hasta las grandes puertas. Tal vez era por la ausencia típica de estudiantes molestosos en el pasillo o por la sensación de irrealidad que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Fuese lo que fuese, no le gustaba. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Apresuró el paso, sin llegar a correr. Y a sus espaldas, el sonido nítido de un llanto infantil lo detuvo.

Algo en esos sollozos le sonaba horriblemente familiar. Giró en su eje y escudriñó la pomposa oscuridad, sin conseguir ver nada parte de los fríos muros. Pero el llanto seguía ahí, constante y estremecedor. Dio unos pasos tambaleantes de regreso por donde venía, pero volvió a detenerse. Su corazón palpitaba violentamente, amenazando con salírsele del pecho y su mente dictaba una advertencia: ¡No vayas! Y el llanto aumentaba en intensidad, los sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes, dolorosos, desgarradores.

El llanto provenía de un aula cercana. Tras la puerta de tosca madera, alguien lloraba. Un niño más precisamente. Un niño asustado que gemía dolorosamente, escondido en un aula del lugar mas seguro del mundo mágico: Hogwarts. Draco acercó tentativamente su mano a la perilla y la giró con cuidado.

No se podía ver mucho. La escasa luz de la luna entraba en finas hebras por las ventanas, bañando todo en una engañosa iluminación blanca. El llanto permanecía implacable, sonando por todos lados, proviniendo de cada rincón y de ninguno a la vez. Draco entrecerró los ojos, buscando la fuente de tan desconsolado sonido. Y lo encontró.

Abajo de un pupitre, había un niño pequeño. Rubio, menudo, con el rostro pálido empapado en lágrimas incontrolables. Estaba encogido, estremeciéndose el pequeño cuerpo a causa de los continuos sollozos. Y entre balbuceos, Draco escuchó que el chico llamaba a su padre.

Dio un paso y el niño desapareció entre hipidos. Fue tan sutil como cuando se desempaña un espejo, la imagen sencillamente perdió nitidez, para luego desaparecer por completo. Y el silencio fue tenso, mientras que Draco se esforzaba por controlar las lágrimas. Ese niño... 

- Oye... 

Junto a la puerta abierta, había un jovencito, un niño de no más de diez o doce años, que lo observaba fijamente, los ojos ribeteados de rojo. Su cabello rubio enmarcaba un rostro delicadamente hermoso, la piel era muy pálida y se veía brillante a causa de estar mojada. El niño lo miraba con franca curiosidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? No debiste de haber venido.- susurró el niño, mirando profundamente dentro de las pupilas grises que parecían un reflejo de las propias.- Mi padre lo sabrá, sabrá que viniste y que yo te vi. Soy su hijo, tal vez, pero no por eso un impedimento en sus planes. Por mucho que lo ame, siempre estará en peligro a mi lado. 

El niño le dedicó una sonrisa triste, que murió antes de terminar de formarse. Los labios pálidos se curvaron en una mueca de amargura adulta, que había tocado su cuerpo antes de tiempo. Se acercó lentamente a Draco y suavemente cogió una mano de éste y la apoyó en su pecho.

- Después de tantos años, sigo sintiendo el dolor, más allá de lo físico. Ella nunca me quiso y es triste en estas ocasiones tener corazón. Pero esos sentimientos sólo nos hundirán más. ¿Sabes? Cuando has tenido la vista durante toda tu vida y la pierdes, el mundo de las sombras y la soledad es más duro que si nunca hubieras conocido la luz. Esa es nuestra condena. La sangre oscura y funesta de la soledad.

Draco lo observó aturdido unos segundos, el tiempo necesario para que el niño desapareciera sin que pudiera decir nada. Y era mejor así, porque no tenía nada que decir. 

Un llanto perdido seguía existiendo, pero sólo sonaba en su cabeza, confundiéndolo cada minuto más. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, al tiempo en que la vocecita clara del chico seguía oyéndose en las profundidades de su ser, atormentándolo.

Esa es nuestra condena. La sangre oscura y funesta de la soledad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La pared frente a él era de sólidos ladrillos oscuros, interponiéndose profana entre él y su tan anhelada libertad. Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, sabiendo que era una nueva pesadilla. No quería ver lo que sucedería. 

Una risa grácil y melodiosa llegó a sus oídos, la voz sonora de un niño pequeño que jugueteaba cerca. Justo detrás de esa roñosa pared que le impedía llegar más allá. El chico de ojos verdes gimió de manera casi inaudible y golpeó suavemente la barrera que lo detenía, al tiempo que lágrimas corrían indecisas por su rostro. "¿Por qué estoy llorando?" Se preguntaba a sí mismo. La risa pareció aumentar en intensidad, mientras que otra más ronca se le unía en un coro desigual de alegría. Y Harry seguía alejado de quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado, conformándose con rasguñar la piedra inútil de la pared.

- ¿Quieres saber quien es? 

La voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo en medio de sus sollozos secos. Fría, levemente aguda, con ese acento de gélida crueldad. Inconfundible. No quería volverse para encontrarse con esas profundas pupilas escarlata. Sólo quería despertar. Al fin y al cabo, sería como continuar con su pesadilla. 

Una mano brusca lo hizo darse la vuelta, a pesar de que forcejeó inútilmente por no hacerlo. No quería que viera sus lágrimas, no su mayor enemigo. Levantó la vista desafiante, con los dedos pálidos enterrándose en sus hombros y la mirada fiera escrutándole el rostro. Observó duramente al otro, viendo la expresión de profunda diversión en la cara pálida de Lord Voldemort. Como lo odiaba. 

- Eres tú. O al menos lo que pudiste haber sido.- la voz sonaba llena de alegría sádica.- ¿Quieres ver? Yo puedo sacar esa pared, pues soy el único que domina tu destino. 

- ¿Por qué no te callas de una maldita vez? Me enferma oírte todo el tiempo.- susurró el muchacho entre dientes, sintiendo su corazón desbocado al oír una vez más aquella risa cristalina. 

- Oh, Harry. Ese carácter no te llevara a ninguna parte.- comentó Voldemort. Entre sus manos enguantadas se deslizaba veloz su varita.- Pero, supongo que estás en esa edad. 

Harry bufó molesto, captando la esencia irreal del lugar en donde se encontraba. Todo a su alrededor era blanco, color sólido rodeándolo en paredes que no existían. Ellos parecían flotar en ese espacio de blancura indescriptible, dos cuerpos distantes que topaban con la suciedad morbosa de esa pared de ladrillos. 

Y atrás de esa pared se seguían oyendo las voces claras, risas cortas y agudas. ¿Él? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Lord Voldemort captó la confusión de su acompañante y sonrió, acercándose a paso elegante al muchacho, que retrocedió instintivamente, logrando que la sonrisa se intensificara.

- Comprendo.- susurró rozando con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla del muchacho que tembló.- Tienes miedo ¿De mí? Todo un honor. Pero hoy he decidido ser bueno y te enseñaré algo, pequeño. 

La misma mano que había tocado su rostro como la caricia de una pluma, se posó en la pared de ladrillo tras de él. En el lugar en donde la palma tocó, el muro comenzó a abrirse, como si el material fuera desintegrándose, fundiéndose sin dejar rastro. Y Harry al fin pudo ver más allá.

Un niño que no aparentaba más allá de cinco años, menudo y de desordenada cabellera oscura, corría tras una pelota multicolor, que a su vez rodaba por un extenso prado verde. Trotando y con una sonrisa de inmensa dicha en el rostro, lo perseguía un hombre joven, de cabello en idénticas condiciones y gafas que se resbalaban por la punta de la nariz. Sentada a pocos metros de los dos, una mujer de cabello color sangre leía un libro, viendo por encima del lomo de éste a los que jugaban. Alegres.

La familia que a él le fue arrebatada. Lo que él alguna vez pudo haber tenido. La alegría inocente de una infancia normal que él jamás conoció. Harry no hizo nada por evitar las lágrimas ardientes que se escaparon de sus ojos, sin importarle si el Lord las veía o no. De todos modos, Voldemort parecía inmerso en su observación del momento familiar y no lo miró cuando se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

- Pudo haber sido así. Pudiste haber sido muy feliz.- comentó el Lord sin mirarlo.- Pero hubo traición en este mundo paradisíaco en que tus padres vivían. 

Como un papel que se consume dolorosamente por el fuego, la imagen se esfumó. Las risas del niño dejaron de oírse, la mujer dejó de leer su libro, el hombre ya no corrió más detrás del niño. Desgastándose. Perdiendo color, intensidad, precisión. Harry sollozó audiblemente. 

- Eso no existió y no existirá nunca, pequeño. 

- ¿Para qué me muestras esto?- Harry enfrentó la mirada del otro con firme decisión. 

- ¿Para qué? Pues no sé.- dijo Voldemort. Un movimiento ligero de su mano y el vacío que había quedado después de la desaparición de su familia comenzó a llenarse una vez más.- ¿Nunca has notado como todo en el mundo se repite, de manera casi imperceptible?. La misma historia, el mismo dolor. Traición, Harry, traición una vez más. 

La imagen era bastante diferente. Una habitación en penumbras, y dos figuras difusas que apenas y se podían reconocer como humanas. Sin que Harry hiciera un sólo movimiento, la imagen se fue acercando, mostrándole al fin lo que tanto deseaba ver. Y ahogó un gemido de horror al comprender la escena. 

En el suelo, de espaldas y con los ojos entreabiertos, yacía Severus Snape. Los labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa nostálgica, la piel pálida surcada por lágrimas rojas. Sangre. El pecho estaba inmóvil. Ya no respiraba. De pie, a unos cuantos pasos del cuerpo, Draco Malfoy. El muchacho rubio se veía ciertamente diferente. Más maduro... más cruel. Los ojos grises tenían el brillo del acero. Y en su mano sostenía como una espada ensangrentada, la varita. 

- Eso no es verdad.- murmuró apenas. 

Una vez más cambió, esta vez con mayor velocidad, como si el Lord tuviera prisa. Mucha gente corriendo, enmascarados por todas partes. Harry no podía reconocer a nadie, hasta que todo pareció enfocarse en un rincón desolado del lugar. Escena similar a la anterior. Una figura en el suelo, otra de pie. Blaise y Draco. En el rostro del caído una expresión de profunda tristeza marcaba los suaves rasgos. 

- No quiero ver más.- fue un ruego que Voldemort escuchó complacido. 

- Pero, Harry. Falta aún y yo que tú lo vería, al fin y al cabo, tú serás el culpable de sus muertes precipitadas. 

Daniel. Los ojos azules brillantes, el lacio cabello castaño. Harry ahogó un grito en su garganta, cuando una mano surgida de la nada enterró limpiamente una daga en la espalda del hombre. Ningún sonido, ni el más mínimo gemido de dolor. Daniel simplemente cayó al suelo, cerrando para siempre los ojos, entreabriendo sus labios por los cuales comenzó a brotar sangre espesa. Nunca más los ojos como zafiros le sonreirían al pasar, esos plagios de estrella dormirían para siempre. La sonrisa fría y hermosa de Draco fue lo último que Harry vio antes de ponerse a llorar desconsolado, cayendo de rodillas y apretando fuertemente los puños. 

- Eso no es verdad.- repetía incansable. 

- Harry. Tú sabes que es verdad. Decidiste confiar en la persona equivocada pequeño.- susurró el Lord al tiempo que alzaba al chico sollozante en brazos.- La misma traición que sufrieron tus padres y que te hundió a ti en esa miserable casa muggle, la sufrirás tú, por confiar en quien no debiste. Aquellos a los que tanto aprecias caerán bajo la mano del mismo al que tú quisiste confiarle tu corazón, pequeño. 

- ¿De qué estás hablando con un demonio? 

- Y ahora, es tiempo de despertar. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jadeantes y con los rastros de las lágrimas en el rostro, tres personas despertaron al mismo tiempo en el castillo. Severus no permitió que el llanto se le escapara de las entrañas y sólo mantuvo los ojos cerrados apretando contra sí el cuerpo estremecido del niño; Draco hundió el rostro en medio de su almohada verde intenso y sofocó las lágrimas ardientes contra la sedosa tela; Harry se dejó acunar en los brazos fuertes de su amante, tratando de hacer desaparecer de su cabeza el brillo muerto y cruel en esos ojos grises que había querido apreciar.

****

Pequeñas aclaraciones de la autora: Bien, sé que es raro pero era necesario expresar de ese modo casi místico (estos tres tienen poderes para predecir el futuro ¿Qué onda?). Los sueños de los tres chicos nos muestran sus mayores temores y tb que esos mismos miedos pueden ser parte de su futuro o pasado.

Respuesta a los reviews

Kat "la gata" Basted: Si, este Harry es un indeciso. Ya me viera yo con Severus y Draco tras de mí (*Kmy se derrite*). Y él, el muy lindo, no sabe lo que quiere. A Draco le va a doler mucho, seguro, el enterarse de la verdad, ya verás como se lo toma, pero por el momento vamos a seguir con la relación de Severus y Harry. Aquí estuvieron sus sueños, que no tuvieron nada de placenteros... Daniel y Remus se encuentran en el próximo capítulo. Traté de que no saliera muy oscuro, pero... ya veras los resultados. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos.

Ali: De verdad que me divierten mucho tus mensajes, espero que no dejes de hacerlo dan mucho ánimos. Jejeje, el dolor da para mucho, pues una se inspira. En mi caso sólo logro escribir cosas medianamente trágicas, pero algo es algo. Pero no tengo hambre :P. Yo tb tengo la costumbre a veces de leer las respuestas a los reviews de todos, sirve mucho pues una va sumando pistas y datos. El final, creo que puede ser triste, pero si una lo piensa bien es bueno... está bien, eso no se entendió. Pero creo que se resume en que todos tendrán sus momentos de felicidad y sus momentos de drama (estos últimos abundan). Me encantan tus largos mensajes, no me aburren que cosas dices. Espero que te haya gustado este capi.

Nevichii: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero que sigas leyéndome y dándome tus opiniones y quejas también si tienes. Gracias por tu apoyo, aunque quede con la duda de... no te gusta la pareja Severus- Harry o no te gusta como la estoy planteando? No te culparía si fuese esta última, lo admito, el fic está algo dramático. Espero te haya gustado este capi y nos vemos pronto. Un besazo.

MARIA-JONAN: Gracias por el apoyo, guapa. De verdad que me das muchos ánimos y es un alivio saber que encuentras que me quedó romántico Severus pues era la intención inicial. La de Blaise es la de darle apoyo a Harry, pero con el tiempo se va a transformar en alguien extremadamente importante en la historia. Harry es como para odiarlo... tiene a Draco y Severus tras él y se da el lujo de ser inseguro. Ahí Sev demostró unos poquitos celos, pero ya más adelante serán más... antes de que llegue la hora de la verdad. Espero te haya gustado este capi, besotes.

Säru: Holap. Veamos. A mí también me encanta la pareja de Harry y Severus, aunque no he podido evitar hacerlos sufrir y en este fic van a tener muchos problemas y cambios y encontrones. Porque también tienes que contar que Draco se va a agregar a este lío. Lo de Remus... pobrecito mi lobito, está enfermo pero tiene cura, pero él no ha querido tratarse, aunque en el capi que viene vamos a ver como trata de animarse (un slash algo gráfico). Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, no creo que te haya aclarado mucho v_v. Besitos.

Cloe-Clow: Me alegra que te haya gustado ese capítulo, trato de que los encuentros sean ligeros por el momento, llevando una idea más bien romántica. Tu corto review va por muuuuy buena pista... la soga que Sev se ató al cuello es su promesa, para mantenerla hará sufrir a muchos. Lo de Draco tb va bastante correcto. Sirius y Remus según lo que voy poniendo aquí, mantuvieron una relación en el pasado y de ella vamos a ir sabiendo en este fic. Remus le tiene mucha confianza a Severus, incluso aquí menciono algo entre ellos dos, pero nunca estuvieron juntos como una relación de pareja... ya verás de lo que se trata. Pero por el momento, te digo que en el prox capi vamos a ver algo entre Remsie y Daniel. Besitos.

Artemisa de Black: Creo que me vas a considerar algo malvada, pues hasta el momento estamos en que Harry está usando a Sev para no estar solo... tal vez cambie, para bien o para mal. Blaise tiene como función amenizar la vida de Harry... jejeje, pero es un buen amigo. Draco, aquí vimos un poco de lo que siente... pobrecito él. Tiene miedo de que por su culpa Harry sea dañado.

The Kissie Aome: Hey, casi me has hecho sonrojar. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos, son reconfortantes. Me da la impresión de que las escenas que he hecho entre Harry y Sev en este fic son todas más o menos suaves... pero hice otras en las que espero no haber exagerado el tono. Espero te haya gustado este capi. Muchos besitos para ti.

Moryn: n_n Jejeje gracias por el review, me da ánimos de seguir saber que te gusta como voy. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, cualquier duda, queja o crítica, comentarios lo que sea, los espero. Besos. 

Catalina Malfoy: Viva!!! Ya estamos las dos mejor! Me había preocupado... no te hubieras muerto y yo sin enterarme. "_Nada de lo que crees es." _¿Esa? Jejeje, era sólo una ayudita, una aclaración. Muchas cosas van a cambiar... muajajaja. Gracias, es muy halagador saber que te gusta mi descripción de escenas, a veces pienso que me quedan demasiado recargadas ToT pero supongo que si te gustan no hay problema. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y besotes.

Latifa: Hola. Sí v_v afortunadamente ya estoy mejor y con ánimos! Lo de Harry, yo creo que Harry de verdad que quiere quererlo... tal vez lo logre, tal vez sólo logre hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido (de ahí voy a poner algo del pasado de Sev). En este capítulo mostré que uno de los mayores miedos de Draco es dañar a Harry, que tiene miedo, pues si bien él mismo se siente como el principal peligro para el Chico que Vivió, sabe como es su padre y si pudo utilizarlo a él siendo su pequeño hijo... ¿Qué sería de Harry? Espero te haya gustado este capi, besos.

Netsu: Jejeje, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi fic y que lo sigues. Trato de ir subiendo los capítulos rápidos, pero me ha dado por hacerles algunos cambios a algunos y por eso puede que me demore a veces. Lo de Ron y Hermione es porque ese es el principal problema cuando estás en un "trío" de amigos y sabes que los otros dos en algún momento terminarán juntos y te dejarán a ti tocando el violín... pobrecito de Harry, pero para eso llegó mi querido Blaise. ¿Harry querrá alguna vez a Severus? No sé, no sé. Algo de Remus y Daniel en el próximo capítulo y tb más ideas de quien es Daniel, por qué y bla, bla, bla. Espero te haya gustado este capi. Besos!!

** Capítulo extra dedicado a Remus, mi lobito favorito, "Juegos de gatos" es el que viene ahora. Si lo quieren mañana, pues déjenme reviews. **

Nos estamos leyendo! 

Besos!


	12. Verdades inconclusas

****

Debido a mi estado de excesivo buen humor, se me ha ocurrido una actualización de dos capítulos. Jejeje, tengo que celebrar que mi castigo ha sido levantado, que María me mandó las fotos de Sergito, que pasé de los 100 reviews y que mi venganza ha sido consumada.

Así que, dos capítulos para el día de hoy. Espero que una vez que los lean no deseen matarme.

** NADA del mundo mágico de Harry Potter es mío. TODO es de J.K. Rowling y yo lo utilizo sin ánimos de lucro. **

** Este fic es slash. Contendrá escenas gráficas de homosexualidad, algo de violencia, muertes, algunos personajes deprimidos. Si no te gusta, no leas. **

__

Condenados: Capítulo 12

****

Verdades inconclusas

Severus no recordaba conocer a nadie que interpretara los sueños. Claro, siempre estaba la charlatana de Trelawney para que le dijera que significaba su muerte irremediable, pero no estaba de humor como para escuchar sus tonterías. Lo que el profesor de pociones necesitaba era un clarividente capacitado, alguien con los poderes suficientes como para decirle porque le angustiaba recordar el sueño, porque sentía el alma hecha pedazos. Por qué tantas cosas. Tantas preguntas, cero respuestas. Odiaba a eso. 

Abstraído en sus pensamientos y divagaciones, no notó como el chico que descansaba acurrucado en su pecho despertaba. Severus acariciaba distraídamente la frente serena, siguiendo la línea zigzagueante de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Su cabeza seguía en el limbo de sus recuerdos y sueños y sentía la mente empañada, tal vez a causa del aroma característico de Harry. Un olor a pinos, miel, vainilla. Una mezcla confusa de aromas distintos, que daba un aura sutil al niño de cabello negro. Los ojos verdes sonrieron suavemente, mientras el chico trataba de acordarse donde estaba.

- Buenos días.- susurró a modo de saludo Harry, estirándose suavemente. Los ojos negros brillaron alegres, una ráfaga de felicidad cruzando el siempre serio rostro del hombre. Los rasgos rectos se suavizaron al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa. Amanecer con Harry en sus brazos... ¿Era eso posible? ¿O estaba soñando aún? 

El chico se enderezó, sentándose literalmente en el regazo de Severus que se alegró ante la dulce cercanía. Harry observó algo turbado su propio torso desnudo, las ropas en total desorden por la habitación, el cuerpo tibio que lo sostenía. Sus mejillas adquirieron rápidamente el color de la grana, al tiempo que buscaba distinguir sus ropas. Y en su mente afloró veloz y quemante el recuerdo de su sueño. Con pesar, levantó la vista y observó los ojos negros. ¿Si él moría sería su culpa? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo ese asunto?

"Más de lo que crees." Pársel. Voz de serpiente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Severus rozó con preocupación el hombro del niño, viendo como este regresaba a la realidad. 

- Nada, nada. Estaba pensando que le voy a decir a Blaise. Ya sabes. Desaparecí ayer a media tarde y llegué en la mañana. No me va a creer que seguía en detención.- Harry pareció pensar unos segundos, al tiempo que un sonrisita se aparecía en sus labios.- A menos que estos sea parte de un original castigo... 

- Puede ser... lástima que ya sea hora de levantarlo.- suspiró el hombre, acariciando los cabellos oscuros del niño.- Oye... 

- ¿Sí?- Harry evocó con excesiva claridad la imagen sangrienta de su profesor de pociones en el suelo. 

- Sabes que yo... quería... - ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería decir. Sólo no podía dejar que se marchase con esa expresión desolada en el rostro como en su sueño... sueño.- Te amo Harry. 

Una frase simple que dice tanto. Tres simples palabras que se pueden escapar en un suspiro. Tres palabras que transmitían más que todo un poema, despedían fuego y era una caricia de seda el oírlas.

- Y me gustaría que mantuviéramos... una relación. Ya sabes. No digo que vayamos a ser novios ni nada parecido. Es sólo que te amo demasiado como para estar lejos de ti. Pero si no quieres, yo lo voy a entender porque... 

Una caricia suave lo calló. Harry sonreía abiertamente y acariciaba con la yema de su dedo índice los labios del hombre mayor. Sus ojos verdes relucían como gemas y las mejillas cargaban un rubor furioso. 

- No diga más.- susurró y reemplazó con sus labios su dedo. Al instante soltó una breve y cantarina carcajada que caló demasiado profundo en el alma del hombre. 

"¿Por qué tengo que amarte? ¿No es acaso más fácil mi vida sin ti? ¿Entonces porque no puedo dejar de verte y amarte con todas mi fuerzas? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dejarte ir, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada?"

- ¿Puedo decirte Severus? Es que, ya sabes.- Harry bajó la mirada mientras seguía evocando el cuerpo inerte de Severus y la sonrisa fría y calculadora de Malfoy.- Es difícil tutearte, pero sería ridículo que te tratara de usted, como si aún fuéramos sólo el profesor y su alumno más odiado.

- Er... supongo que sí.- Severus aún no terminaba de reaccionar sobre lo que pasaba. 

- Aunque ahora que lo piensoSeverus es un nombre muy... severo. Sí, eso. ¿Qué tal si te digo Sev?- Harry detuvo su charla nerviosa y miró a su acompañante que había abierto desmesuradamente los ojos y sus labios se movían sin que de ellos saliera ningún sonido.- O.K. no es necesario que pongas esa cara. Comprendí que no te gustó. ¡Ya sé! Y me da lo mismo si te gusta o no. ¿Sevvie? ¡Sí! Suena muy lindo. Afortunadamente a mí no me puedes abreviar el nombre... sino ya veo la venganza. 

"¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir con esto? Es inevitable que las cosas caigan por su propio peso, pero tú insistes en hacerlas volar más alto. Mientras más arriba lleguen más dura será la caída. Y el daño ni tú lo podrás remediar."

- Sólo quiero olvidar.- pensó el niño al tiempo que besaba con delicadeza al hombre frente a sí. La felicidad de éste era casi palpable y a medida que el beso se intensificaba Harry sentía como su alma se iba rompiendo. No era una mala pregunta la que sonaba sin cesar en su cabeza. ¿Por qué haces esto? 

Sin hacer el más mínimo caso a la hora que indicaba el reloj y a las luces sinuosas del alba, las dos personas que yacían recostadas se poseyeron una vez más en el sofá, haciendo una mezcla de gemidos y placer el ambiente candente de la habitación. Una vez más Harry se dejó conducir por Severus a esa cima de placer tan anhelado, con la mente abnegada de sensaciones confusas. Había cariño, sí. Había pasión. Deseo. Había miedo. Había culpa.

- Draco... – gimió susurrante sin que Severus lo oyera, al tiempo que ambos se venían juntos. Ojos grises, alma de cenizas. Muerte. Él era el que llevaría a todos lo que eran importantes para Harry a una muerte precipitada. El nombre que se formó en sus labios en el orgasmo. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La vida transcurrió con excesiva y engañosa normalidad. Los exámenes surgieron y la fiesta de fin de año se acercaba. Todos murmuraban por los rincones, las chicas se emocionaban, los muchachos se ponían nerviosos. El ambiente era alegre para todos, menos para dos chicos de sexto año.

Harry estaba siendo atormentado por sus pesadillas. Ya no veía la muerte de Sirius, pero eso ya había dejado de ser un alivio. El sueño de la pared también había quedado atrás. Ahora las pesadillas eran cada vez más complejas y diferentes, Lord Voldemort parecía cada vez más poderoso, su mente penetraba de una forma más violenta cada día, logrando escuchar sus más secretos temores y usarlos en su contra. Cada vez más débil, el espíritu de Harry Potter agonizaba. Y siempre despertaba enredado en sus sábanas, la cicatriz de siempre ardiéndole, quemando bajo el flequillo de cabello negro. Y los ojos de tormenta siempre estaban ahí. 

La magia que existió una noche lejana en la enfermería entre los dos mayores rivales del colegio desapareció. Nada es para siempre y las cosas buenas siempre se acaban pronto. En este caso fue así. Si bien no volvieron a pelearse en los pasillos ni nada de eso, su actitud era ahora más complicada. 

Albus Dumbledore se agitaba debajo de sus barbas blancas, viendo con pesar la dolorosa indiferencia que se habían auto impuesto. Veía el miedo impreso en los ojos de los dos niños. Y el dolor era como un aura escarlata que los rodeaba. 

Draco ya no se volvió a acercar a Harry. No podía, simplemente no podía arriesgarlo. Prefería mil veces verlo feliz lejos de él, si era necesario en brazos de otra persona, con tal de no verlo sufrir por su culpa. Después de esa noche fatídica en que sus sueños parecieron ser una advertencia, Draco dejó la amena cordialidad que había habitado entre ellos escasas horas. Y le dolió como una puñalada que Harry ni siquiera había tratado de oponerse. A decir verdad parecía como si él también hubiera tomado esa resolución. Y era mejor así, pues de ese modo no tenía que dar explicaciones ni verlo una vez más a los ojos. Sentía que iba a quebrarse por dentro si lo veía de cerca. Que no iba a poder soportar la tentación sublime de tocarlo y besarlo. Mejor dejarlo ser feliz.

El problema era que Harry no se veía precisamente feliz a ojos de Draco. En realidad se veía de todo menos feliz. A menudo a aparecía con ojeras y espectralmente pálido; con el cuerpo agotado y a la hora de las comidas apenas probaba bocado. No podía dejar de preocuparse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La rutina nocturna esporádica (no siempre podía llevarla a cabo por el simple hecho de que las clases eran demasiado difíciles como para despreocuparse de ellas) de Harry era la de irse a acostar particularmente temprano, activando su varita a una hora en que todos ya estaban dormidos. Dormitaba vestido y con las cortinas de su cama cerradas por un hechizo hasta que la varita comenzaba a vibrar y hacer ruidos que sólo se podían escuchar dentro de la cama. Entonces salía sigilosamente, se cubría con su capa invisible y bajaba apresurado las escaleras. Muy pocas veces se encontraba con alguien en su camino por la Sala Común, pero en esos casos eran parejas que no eran capaces de escuchar el sonido apagado de sus pies por la alfombra.

Caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar al ahora conocido tapiz verde y negro. Susurraba la contraseña (que en su corazón se oía como promesa de amor) y se encontraba con Severus. Todas aquellas noches eran parecidas. Hacían el amor a la luz de las antorchas de fuego verde de la alcoba del profesor y luego se dormían abrazados hasta que antes de que terminara de amanecer, la alarma les indicaba que era hora que el muchacho se marchara. Hablaban muy poco si era día de semana, pero era una rutina que los dos aceptaban y disfrutaban. 

Nunca había habido alguna modificación hasta esa noche. Era viernes y hacía unas dos horas que se habían dormido. Los dos cuerpos compartían su calor, aún desnudos, abrazados, el brazo fuerte de Severus ceñido posesivamente a la cintura del niño, la mano de este entrelazando los dedos con los del hombre. Los labios y la nariz rozaban suavemente la nuca de Harry, acariciando con su respiración y aliento sosegados la piel suave y tersa. Pero Harry estaba algo tenso y de estar despierto Severus lo habría notado.

De pronto, Harry se despertó y miró con horror a su alrededor. Sus labios formaron una palabra que el adormilado hombre no alcanzó a escuchar y antes que Severus alcanzara a despertarse del todo el chico se levantó de un salto. Se vistió a toda prisa y recogió al pasar su capa de la invisibilidad. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, pero sabía que tenía que saber la verdad en ese momento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un papel tapiz de suave color crema, que combinaba delicadamente con los muebles y decoraciones en colores claros. Había muy pocos cuadros, apenas unos cuantos que representaban bellos paisajes. Todo era perfectamente equilibrado, ningún exceso manchaba la pulcritud sobria de las habitaciones de Daniel Spencer.

Harry se sentía incapaz de controlar el rubor furioso que se había apoderado de sus mejillas desde que traspasó el umbral. No podía evitar sentir la mente en blanco, mientras que cierto mecanismo oculto lo hacía sonrojarse como colegiala. 

Lo peor era que no tenía ninguna explicación de porqué estaba ahí. Ninguna que a oídos de su profesor de Defensa fuera a ser medianamente inteligente. O al menos eso le parecía al chico, que se había despertado completamente sudado, enredado en las sábanas de la cama de Severus, con la cicatriz ardiéndole. Las escenas de su sueño habían sido demasiada explícitas como para dejarlas pasar. Y eso lo había llevado a levantarse velozmente y sin dar una explicación a su confundido amante, salir corriendo por los pasillos, al tiempo que buscaba en El Mapa del Merodeador la manchita con el nombre de su profesor de Defensa. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Daniel estaba bien.

Ciertamente se veía bastante bien. ("Yo no pensé eso, yo jamás pensé eso...") el cabello castaño más desarreglado de lo normal, los ojos azules aún con cierto brillo adormilado y una bata de alguna clase de tela en color gris perlado. Un conjunto bastante perturbador a decir verdad. 

Era un niño. De rodillas en el suelo, los ojos color zafiro clavados en un insecto brillante que caminaba elegantemente entre medio de la hierba. El cabello castaño caía como seda nueva sobre la frente blanca, los dientes asomaban blancos como perlas en la deslumbrante sonrisa. Las mejillas estaban arreboladas por la emoción y las manitas pequeñas estaban apoyadas en el césped verde.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede?- Daniel había esperado los últimos cinco minutos a que el chico hablara, pero su santa paciencia había cedido a la curiosidad. No todos los días uno de tus alumnos llega a las tres de la madrugada hecho un atado de nervios. 

- Este, yo... profesor... lo que sucede es... - Harry comenzaba a desesperarse al no poder coordinar bien las palabras. Estas salían en desorden de su boca, sin que el cerebro pudiera procesarlas antes.- Verá usted... 

Harry buscó con la mirada una salida. Ya no aguantaba los ojos inquisitivos del profesor, como tampoco se sentía capaz de seguir con ese dolor infernal de cabeza. Y las imágenes se golpeaban contra las paredes de su mente, haciéndolo sentir cada vez peor.

Antes de que la desesperación se manifestara físicamente en él, Harry observó al pasar un cuadro. Y lo volvió a mirar. Una tercera vista y el cuerpo entero le tembló. Una extensión verde impecable, la naturaleza en toda su majestad. Hacia el costado derecho del cuadro comenzaba a extenderse un bosque de altos y susurrantes abetos. Un bosque pintado con tanto realismo que casi se podía escuchar la fricción ronca de las hojas. 

Se oían gritos lejanos, gemidos descontrolados y el niño alzó la cabeza, el brillo infantil de sus ojos muerto. Parecía reconocer la voz. El pánico se apodero del rostro sonrosado y los rasgos casi femeninos se contrajeron. Llanto irremediable que brotó de lo más hondo de su ser mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a los gritos.

- Ese cuadro... –balbuceó Harry a la vez que señalaba acusadoramente el cuadro.- ¿Es de algún lugar que usted conozca? 

Daniel dirigió su mirada, lleno de curiosidad, hacia el lugar que un tembloroso dedo le indicaba. Por los brillantes ojos azules cruzó una sombra de dolor que oscureció con sus alas la mirada ígnea. Un movimiento ligero y su expresión facial cambió por completo. De la sonrisa dubitativa y media dormida que había tenido en un principio, pasó a la más fría rectitud, sus labios apretándose hasta que perdieron color. Harry observó algo asustado la reacción del hombre ante su pregunta y volvió a mirar el cuadro.

- ¿Por qué preguntas Harry?- el chico no respondió, por el contrario siguió observando porfiadamente la conflictiva obra.- ¿Harry? 

- Yo... por favor responda... es muy importante.- algo murió en sus ojos al tiempo que se decidía a soltar de una vez el maldito llanto que llevaba ahogado. La expresión mustia y perdida del chico conmovió hasta lo más profundo a Daniel. 

- Yo... Ese cuadro lo pinté cuando era muy joven. Quería tratar de conservar los recuerdos. - dijo con voz clara. 

Una mujer menuda, encogida en un oscuro claro del bosque. Su cuerpo enjuto temblaba sin control, mientras se aferraba la cabeza con ambas manos, gimiendo muy quedo a causa del dolor. Frente a ella, de pie, frío e imponente, un hombre. Alto, poderoso, destilando fuerza y poder por cada poro de la piel pálida. El cabello oscuro, las pupilas color ébano.

- ¿Qué pasó con su familia?- preguntó Harry luego de unos momentos eternos de incómodo silencio. 

- ¿Mi familia?- una carcajada ronca y grave nació de los labios de Daniel. No había ni humor ni alegría en esa risa.- No lo sé. No lo recuerdo. 

- ¿Cómo no lo recuerda? 

- Ni siquiera sé como me llamo en verdad, Harry.- susurró quedo, sin querer levantar la vista para que su pupilo no viera los ojos brillantes y nublados por las lágrimas. 

Los gritos de la mujer eran agudos, como si intentara reprimirlos por todos los medios. Pero era imposible, la sangre ya manaba de las heridas que se abrían como si un ser invisible rasgara su carne. Sus miembros iban perdiendo control, se iba convulsionando bruscamente, azotándose contra el suelo en espasmos del más cruel sufrimiento. Y la floresta reveló en ese instante una cabecita temblorosa y asustada.

- Profesor... – musitó mientras el dolor fulminante crecía en su cabeza. 

El hombre de pie volteó a mirar a su joven presa. Un niño de apenas seis años, que temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras en sus brillantes ojos refulgía la furia. Un niño valiente. La mujer soltó un último suspiro, dejando que el viento arrancase de su cuerpo su último hálito de vida, sin saber que a pocos pasos de ella, su hijo la veía, sabiéndose solo. La varita del hombre se dirigió entonces hacia él y apenas pudo escuchar lo que sus delgados labios dijeron. En la mente de Harry los gritos del niño parecían amplificarse, al tiempo que otras figuras vestidas de negro formaban un cerco en torno a las dos personas.

- Me gustaría poder saber como era mi madre. Hay veces que, en sueños, creo poder recordar su voz. Cantando. Pero al despertar soy incapaz de evocar una imagen por fugaz que esta sea de ella. 

- Profesor... – Harry quería que Daniel se detuviera. Ya no podía soportar el dolor. Y horriblemente escucharlo le estaba provocando el mismo efecto que muchos dementores juntos. Los gritos de su madre. 

- De pronto vienen a mi cabeza escenas complejas. Ese cuadro que ves ahí nació de eso, de la desesperación de saber que si no lo plasmaba en algo duradero podía volver a perderlo. 

La voz de los hombres era un enredo en su cabeza al tiempo que los gritos de Lily Evans de Potter comenzaban a volverse estridentes. Harry no podía ver el rostro de su profesor, parecía como si frente a sus ojos tuviera una cinta que no dejaba de repetir escenas diferentes. El niño estaba en el suelo y gritaba. Los labios del hombre de ojos negros se movían de manera casi imperceptible. Lily protegía a su hijo. Uno de las figuras que rodeaban al niño y su atacante se bajó la capucha revelando su rostro.

- Un día desperté y estaba solo y abandonado y tenía ocho años. Nadie sabía quien era y me crié en un orfanato muggle, sin poder recordar siquiera mi nombre. Años después me adoptaron y desde entonces que soy Daniel Spencer. Pero no podría hablarte de mi infancia. Luego de visitas eternas a sicólogos y medimagos me diagnosticaron alguna clase de memoria selectiva, que me impidió durante años ver hacia atrás o poder formar recuerdos. Mi infancia es un rincón en blanco, como si mi mente hubiera dado un salto como quien pasa de hoja en un libro. Hay muchas situaciones que no recuerdo haber vivido... y otras que están en mi cabeza pero que nunca fueron... 

No quería escuchar más. Sirius. Sirius. El único nombre que era capaz de hilar, las únicas seis letras que formaban un letrero nacarado en su cabeza. Sirius.

Mientras que Daniel se sumía en un mutismo duro y doloroso, Harry se levantó tambaleante. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación sin verla y sin decir nada, corrió. Corrió lejos de los recuerdos, lejos del dolor.

**__**

Continuará...

****

Al siguiente capi respondo rev y todo eso. Espero les haya gustado y ahora a "Ecos del Final", capítulo 13.


	13. Ecos del final

****

Capítulo 13 "Ecos del final"... no se me ocurrió mejor título. No se me ocurre ningún comentario que hacer.

¿Dedicatoria?

A Gilly una vez más, por haber vuelto, renaciendo de sus cenizas.

A SouYu-J que no va mucho al caso pero que recuerdo que ella estaba esperando algo de este estilo.

A mi beta que : P no me beteó este capi pero cuya labor es muy importante.

__

Condenados: Capítulo 13

****

Ecos del final

Sentado cerca de la lumbre incandescente de la chimenea, Blaise comía con desgano una barra de chocolate. Estaba enfundado en una bata color negro, que dejaba entrever a causa del nudo flojo que la sostenía, el pantalón de pijama verde y los músculos torneados de su pecho lampiño. El cabello negro estaba suelto y caía con sutileza hasta sus hombros y cruzaba al azar su rostro. Los ojos verdes parecían sin brillo, mientras que el dulce que sostenía su mano izquierda parecía olvidado. 

Por extraño que pareciera hasta para él mismo, estaba preocupado. Sentado en la mullida alfombra oscura de la Sala Común, los engranajes veloces de su mente no dejaban de preocuparse por Harry. Llevaba días cayendo en un abismo al cual no le permitía acercarse, no dejaba que lo ayudara.

Debía hablar con Harry.

Pero claro. Justo ahora que él tenía una cosa seria que decirle, el chico desaparecía como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Ningún rastro. Él, Blaise Zabini, se había arriesgado entrando a hurtadillas a la Torre de Gryffindor, pero sólo se encontró con un amasijo de hechizos protectores que le impidieron acceder a la cama de su amigo. Casi se había puesto a gritar de frustración ahí mismo, pero si lo hacía corría el riesgo de despertar a los otros ocupantes de la habitación y ser linchado hasta morir. Era más que obvio que Harry no estaba ahí. 

Ya había dejado de preguntarse obsesivamente sobre donde pasaba ahora las noches el otro chico. Al menos sentía la seguridad secreta de que estaba seguro y eso era más de lo que él mismo podía ofrecerle. Irónicamente, lo que El Chico que Vivió, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico estimulaba en las personas era un instinto de protección. Blaise sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cuidarlo. Verlo tan desvalido, siempre tratando de ser fuerte cuando se estaba desintegrando en lo más hondo, le invocaba una ternura desconocida en él. Ciertamente era más que un hermano para él. Más que un amigo. Más que un amor pasajero. Más que todo, era lo que él quiso ser alguna vez. Su reflejo perdido.

No quería que le pasara nada malo y quería evitar que lo dañasen de cualquier modo. El sentimiento irracional pero ilógicamente puro que habitaba en su corazón lo hizo sonreír. Tenía que proteger a Harry. 

Y por eso necesitaba que el endemoniado chico se apareciera de una vez. 

__

Afortunadamente, su padre lo consideraba un inútil y al oír los rumores no había prestado la menor atención. Pero sabía que pronto eso acabaría, cuando el Señor Tenebroso tuviera todas sus maquinaciones pensadas. Y él no quería traicionar a Harry. 

Alejarse de él parecía ser la solución.

También quedaba la idea valiente de todos, enfrentarse a la realidad y oponerse al dominio tiránico de su padre y así formar su propia vida. Pero tenía miedo. Era un cobarde y lo admitía.

A veces no le importaba demasiado aquello de que su padre lo torturara y lo matara. Muy pocas veces sus intereses no estaban enfocados en su propia persona y eso era asombroso. Pero había otras tantas veces, como en ese mismo momento, en que tenía mucho miedo. Y también estaba el que su padre sabía ocupar muy bien las diversas situaciones y era capaz de utilizarlo para llegar a Harry. Si se enteraba del tipo de amistad que los unía, era capaz de invocar cualquier clase de hechizo que los unía por sangre y con eso entregar a Harry. Y él no podía permitirlo.

- Maldita sea, Harry. ¿Dónde está el Héroe de todos cuando se le necesita?- farfulló molesto, ansiando una copia del Mapa del Merodeador para sí. 

El ruido de pasos marcados y rápidos lo distrajo de sus preocupaciones. Sintiendo en la mano el calor húmedo del chocolate derritiéndose levantó la vista al tiempo que esbozaba su clásica sonrisa pícara, que apenas se curvaba en las comisuras con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Nadie tenía porque saber que estaba preocupado. 

Por las escaleras de los cuartos de las chicas, una figura altiva bajaba sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por ser silencioso. Ojos grises del color de la plata brillando torvos en la oscuridad de la noche, cabello platinado enmarcando un rostro frío y soberbio. Draco Malfoy observó a Blaise con clara aversión. Sus ojos se estrecharon mirándolo molestos y los rasgos se endurecieron súbitamente.

- Zabini... – dijo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. "Vaya, debería sentirme afortunado. Me saludó." 

Blaise se preguntó en silencio si habría estado con Pansy. Por lo que sabía el chico la detestaba, pero eso no quitaba que la chica contara con ciertos encantos femeninos. Aunque claro, él prefería a Susan Bones de Hufflepuff. Y le daba exactamente lo mismo si las serpientes encontraban repulsivos a los de esta casa, al fin y al cabo le había tomado HORAS convencer a la chica para que fuera con él al baile. Pero, claro, nadie se resistía al hechizo casi hipnótico de Blaise Zabini. 

- ¿Con quien irá a ir Harry?- se preguntó a media voz. El silencio espectral de la sala común desierta le respondió. 

Sin que el chico de cabellos negros se diera cuenta, Draco Malfoy había salido con su paso elástico y elegante, dejando tras de sí la estela perfumada de la presencia Malfoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Algo en el corazón le decía que Harry no había salido corriendo para irse a dormir a su torre. Algo muy dentro le gritaba que lo tenía que encontrar pronto. Y siguiendo esos instintos ciegos de protección hacia el niño, Severus se levantó de un salto. Vestirse y acomodarse una vez más su careta de hombre amargado y cruel fue cosa de segundos. Tenía que encontrar a Harry.

Detestaba sonar como una madre sobreprotectora, pero estaba muy preocupado. No había querido salir corriendo tras él cuando salió, pues sabía que el chico no era de su propiedad. Harry no era ni sería nunca suyo. Pero esas ideas no le ayudaban a sentirse mejor, por el contrario, los nervios subieron de manera preocupante su nivel. 

Estaba nervioso. No tenía miedo de que Harry fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para salir del castillo en plena noche y lo único que esperaba era que tampoco le diera por irse a lugares demasiado alejados. Pero si tenía miedo. Miedo de algo desconocido que le indicaba que de todos modos lo iba a perder. Y dolía saberlo. 

Caminó a paso veloz por los pasillos. No sabía por donde buscar. La lógica decía que el chico debía de estar en la Torre Gryffindor junto al resto de los Leones. Pero el corazón no entiende ni de lógica ni de axiomas y se negaba. Harry no estaba allí y tenía que encontrarlo. Pronto. Al llegar al punto en donde el pasillo obscuro sufría una bifurcación, Severus se detuvo. Por segundos creyó haber visto a Harry. 

Severus se preguntó que estaba antes: sus problemas amorosos con Harry o sus deberes como profesor. Se decidió por los primeros, no sin antes lanzar una mirada furibunda a las dos figuras que se abrazaban en la oscuridad. Dos amantes nocturnos que se estrechaban en un beso profundo, que destilaban pasión. Tan cercanos que podrían haber sido uno solo. Hundidos en la noche, Severus no los pudo identificar y sólo pasó de largo. Para otro día sería castigar a esos rompe reglas.

Sus ojos negros tropezaron con una figura esbelta que caminaba hacia él y soltó un suspiro largamente retenido. Tampoco era Harry. Pero esta vez no iba a poder pasar de largo. Los ojos dorados parecían desenfocados y miraban la nada, ni por un segundo se detuvieron en el profesor de pociones. A pesar de la evidente debilidad de su cuerpo, que durante el día disfrazaba con su palpitante amabilidad, Remus sonreía. ¿Cómo era posible que a las puertas de la muerte, ese hombre siguiera pareciendo feliz? La sonrisa que se dibujaba en su pálido rostro era sincera, pura y llena de una dicha distante. Incluso cuando cayó desvanecido al suelo parecía estar feliz. 

No podía dejarlo ahí. ¿Si se moría? No quería mas muertes en su hoja de vida, le bastaba con las que llevaba cargando. Harry tendría que esperar. Aunque seguía sintiendo que debía encontrarlo, Severus se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Remus. Rozó apenas el cuello y distinguió fácilmente el pulso lento pero regular. Sólo estaba inconsciente. 

Al alzarlo en brazos notó cuan liviano era. Parecía una pluma ligera entre sus brazos, un cuerpo delgado que iba perdiendo calor. Severus volvió a suspirar y caminó en dirección a la enfermería. Vagamente recordó una situación parecida tiempo atrás. Pero en ese entonces, el cuerpo cálido y pequeño que llevaban sus brazos había sido Lily, aunque admitía que el aroma levemente insinuante era muy parecido al que destilaba la piel de la chica.

- Tanto tiempo.

Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Harry antes de que este se fuera de vacaciones.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco recordó con cierto malhumor esas películas que a los muggles tanto divertían. Aquellas de terror en donde un grupo de hermosos adolescentes vagaban estúpidamente por enormes casonas habitadas por fantasmas. Muchos gritos, un montón de sexo desenfrenado y sangre. Algo en la oscuridad cavernosa y sibilante del castillo le ocasionaba la sensación de estar viviendo en uno de esos malos filmes. 

En verdad que por momentos pensó que lo único que hacía falta ahí era un cigarrillo colgando de manera indolente entre sus labios. Ah, claro. Y la sollozante y atractiva muchacha que se protegería tras de él de los monstruos y fantasmas. Draco bufó molesto, dándose cuenta que llevaba un buen rato pensando solamente idioteces. Realmente comenzaba a afectarle la cercanía de Crabbe y Goyle. 

Por breves segundos pensó en Sally. La chica era bastante bonita. Un poco tonta y remilgada, pero de todos modos bastante atractiva. Cabello rojo oscuro, casi color vino, cayendo libremente hasta la cintura; ojos de un color que oscilaba entre el negro intensísimo y un morado oscuro. Aunque le molestaban un poco esas pecas atroces. No podía soportarlas, en cierta forma le recordaban al Weasley ese. Y así siempre desembocaba en Harry Potter, aunque este ya no frecuentara la compañía de la comadreja. Se estaba desviando del tema.

Sally. Esa era la misma chica de cuarto año que lo había perseguido por todas partes en los últimos seis meses. No era que fuera algo desacostumbrado, a decir verdad era bastante común encontrarse siempre rodeado por chicas babeantes. Sólo que esta chica tenía una cualidad diferente. No exigía nada. Era sumisa y tranquila. Draco tenía la desagradable sensación que esa chica si era capaz de amarlo de verdad y eso no era precisamente lo que estaba buscando en una chica. Sólo quería diversión, alguien con quien pasar el rato y olvidar a Harry.

Aún así, pasar esas horas con ella lo había distraído. Incluso, comenzaba a considerar la idea de ir con ella al baile. 

Cuando el cuerpo de otra persona, que venía corriendo, lo chocó y lanzó brutalmente contra la pared, Draco gruñó. Ahogó un quejido de dolor por su espalda dañada y levantó la vista para clavar sus ojos grises furibundos en el cretino que lo había golpeado. Pero la furia murió rápidamente cuando reconoció el rostro pálido de Harry Potter frente a él. Y dio paso a un nerviosismo que él mismo clasificó como estúpido. 

Harry cayó al suelo con inusitada violencia al chocar con la otra persona. Su espalda rezongó y el dolor en su muñeca le indicó que no había quedado en una buena posición. Sentía la vista nublada por el llanto que se resistía a soltar, pero que se balanceaba peligrosamente en la orilla misma de sus párpados. Su brazo había quedado resentido por el golpe y parecía muerto, por lo que moverse fue casi imposible. Por no mencionar su pierna que mantenía flectada bajo todo su peso, apretando dolorosamente su tobillo contra el piso. No iba a llegar demasiado lejos en ese estado. Necesitaría ayuda. Recién entonces recordó que había otra persona frente a él. Levantó la vista al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa dulce e infantil (con la clara intención de conmover). Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer a la otra persona.

Tal vez si podría llegar solo a la Torre de Gryffindor. Todo con tal de no tener que pedirle al chico rubio que lo ayudara.

- Malfoy... – dijo esquivando hábilmente los ojos grises. Tanto tiempo desde que estuvieron en la enfermería. Tanto tiempo desde que creyó encontrar a un ser diferente. 

El sonido cruel de su apellido en labios de Harry lo golpeó. Ya no había más Draco. Había dejado de ser Draco para Harry, la única persona que le importaba. Volvía a ser nadie, un niño odioso creado a semejanza del más leal de los mortífagos. Sólo era eso. Reprimiendo un sollozo que amenazaba con estallar desde lo más profundo de su ser, convirtió su rostro al indiferente de siempre. Era doloroso tener que mostrarle ese Draco Malfoy a Harry.

- Potter. 

Debía irse. Darse la media vuelta con elegancia y fluidez, soberbiamente como sólo él podía hacerlo. No mirar atrás. Pero sus ojos se habían perdido en los pozos esmeralda, ahogándose en las dulce profundidades tristes, sin posibilidad de salvación ni deseos de ser salvados. ¿Era su imaginación o el chico estaba a punto de llorar? Tenía que apartar la vista de Harry. Ya no había magia, nunca la hubo. 

Un quejido de dolor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Desde el suelo, Harry lo miró con ojos suplicantes, al tiempo que mordía con vehemencia su labio inferior. Había tratado de pararse y había fracasado miserablemente. 

"Decidiste confiar en la persona equivocada, pequeño."

- ¿Me podrías ayudar?- pidió asumiendo que no iba a poder levantarse solo. 

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debía negarse con la crueldad clásica de su apellido y marcharse? Había sido culpa de él, él había sido el idiota que había estado corriendo por los pasillos a mitad de la noche sin fijarse, no tenía porque ayudarlo. Draco sonrió, pero extendió una mano fina y pálida, que lo sorprendió. Su cerebro malévolo y sádico estaba desconectado de su cuerpo, que en una huelga contra la razón había obedecido a lo que le dictaba su corazón. Y se vio compensado por la más dulce de las miradas, el resplandor de amado verde que tanto había extrañado.

- Gracias... – cogió la mano y pudo sentir cuan fría estaba. Fue un extraño choque la calidez de su propia piel contra la suavidad gélida de la del rubio. 

Draco tiró suavemente del chico para ayudarlo a levantarse, sintiendo como de entre los velos desvaídos de su memoria, llegaba un retazo de escenas. _Nunca antes había oído una voz más melodiosa que aquella que deleitaba a los ángeles. Por el resquicio de la puerta, Draco admiró la inhumana belleza de su madre, oyendo siempre la voz resplandeciente, ese tono de melancólico romance que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Era una canción en francés y Draco jamás había recibido clases de este idioma, por lo que no sabía que podía significar. De todos modos, era lo más bello que había escuchado en sus siete años de vida, parecía adquirir forma, crearse un cuerpo, volverse luz líquida y a la vez sólida. El niño admiró la grácil figura de Narcissa, que observaba por la ventana frente a ella, al tiempo que cantaba siguiendo los acordes del piano que tocaba solo, dedos invisibles acariciando las teclas. La piel blanca relució al sol y Draco creyó divisar algo parecido a lágrimas en las mejillas tersas de la mujer. Pero sólo fue una impresión. Al siguiente momento ya no había más música. Su madre había dejado de cantar y lo observaba con imperturbable frialdad. Los ojos azules se clavaron duramente en los grises y sin decir nada, se había marchado de la habitación, en un revoloteo de sedas y cabellos dorados. La música del piano seguía oyéndose dulcemente triste, una melodía fúnebre cerca del oído del pequeño que ahora observaba la ventana solitaria._

Él quería olvidar. Sufrir, pero olvidar para siempre esos momentos de tristeza. Aumentó la fuerza en su ayuda hacia Harry y terminó atrayendo demasiado a Harry. Demasiado para su corazón solitario, demasiado para su piel ardiente. Observó de cerca las lagunas silvestres y brillantes y en un rapto de locura pasional besó los labios húmedos e invitadores. Ejerciendo mayor presión en la boca del otro, logró adentrarse con su lengua, acariciando y palpando, conociendo lo que había visitado en sueños. Posó sus manos frías en los brazos del otro, tanto para no dejarlo ir como para sentir que era real y no un sueño. Sintió como Harry correspondía a su beso y dejaba sus manos libres por el cabello rubio en el momento en que percibió movimiento tras de sí. Alguien pasó por el pasillo pero había seguido su camino.

Aspiró hasta el más profundo de los suspiros, se alimentó del néctar dulce y diáfano de Harry, descendió sus manos hasta poder aferrarse a la cintura del otro, buscando mayor contacto, ansiando más calor que dispersara el frío a su alrededor. _Nunca más pudo escuchar a su madre cantando. Por más que lo intentó, ella nunca más lo dejó escuchar el lamento musical de su garganta, así como tampoco volvió a verla llorar. Era extraño como había preferido esas lágrimas cristalinas que entristecían y opacaban el bello rostro a esa sonrisa perlada que mostraba en las fiestas o a la hora de la cena junto a su padre. Draco volvió muchas veces a esa habitación. Le bastaba el recuerdo de ese instante para ser feliz, ese momento perdido en que se había sentido extrañamente cerca de su madre, compenetrado en una tristeza que no entendía._

Harry se apartó violentamente del otro, provocando que su tobillo doliera aún más y estuviera a punto de caer de nuevo. El abrazo de Draco lo impidió, manteniéndolo firmemente asido. Con un suspiro de callada resignación apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del otro, sintiendo la mano derecha del otro en su espalda, el cabello rubio entre sus dedos, la otra mano de Draco dibujando caminos por su cuello. 

"Decidiste confiar en la persona equivocada, pequeño." 

¿Qué más daba ahora si era la persona equivocada? No tenía porque creerle a Tom Riddle, él jamás diría la verdad. Esas imágenes de sangre espesa y muertes eran sólo una ilusión para doblegarlo. Eso no era verdad. ¿O sí?

" ¿Y Severus? ¿Se puede saber que harás con él? Él es una persona con sentimientos, no puedes desecharlo por la ilusión fugaz de algo ficticio. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que estás haciendo esto por despecho. Quieres demostrarte a ti mismo que hay gente que puede amarte y que no se marchara de tu lado. Quieres demostrarle a esa soledad que te persigue donde vayas que la odias y que... "

- ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a la Torre?- susurró Harry, en una súplica muda para que no lo dejara. Su rostro aun oculto en las telas oscuras, afirmándose del otro cuerpo, dejándose abrazar y abrazando. 

Draco asintió en silencio, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente como si esta estuviera sostenida por un fino resorte. Antes de que el otro chico se diera cuenta, Draco ya lo llevaba en brazos, cargándolo con la delicadeza de quien porta un tesoro extremadamente valioso. La suavidad de sus manos sobre sí mismo le hizo pensar a Harry que lo trataba como si pudiera romperse, como alguien a quien es necesario proteger. Era muy reconfortante sentir eso, no tener que estar él protegiéndolo, sino que era el rubio quien se preocupaba porque nada le sucediera. Se fue acomodando cada vez más contra el pecho del otro chico, sintiendo la voz en pársel que musitaba impúdicamente a su oído. Atormentándolo.

"Aquellos a los que tanto aprecias caerán bajo la mano del mismo al que tú quisiste confiarle tu corazón, pequeño."

- No es verdad... – dijo mientras era dejado cuidadosamente en el pasillo. 

- ¿La contraseña? 

Harry musitó unas palabras que Draco no alcanzó a captar, provocando que la señora gorda se moviera enfadada de su lugar, alegando en contra de los niños malcriados que no dejaban dormir. Antes de entrar a la Torre, se volvió a mirar al chico rubio. Los ojos verdes relampaguearon en emoción, centellas de color esmeralda cruzando la oscuridad sórdida de la noche. Los labios le temblaban levemente y parecía aún más frágil de lo acostumbrado.

- Gracias, Draco. – Agradeció en voz baja. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, esperando a que Draco lo detuviera, a que dijese algo, a que demostrase lo que pasaba en esos momentos por su mente y corazón. Pero no sucedió. Draco lo miró con una expresión de frialdad y confusión conjuntas y sólo asintió con la cabeza. Instantes después desaparecía por el primer recodo del pasillo. 

No sabía que era lo que había esperado de Draco. Desde luego que no esa actitud indiferente que le lastimó el espíritu. ¿Esperaba una declaración de amor? ¿Promesas? ¿Por qué él esperaría semejante cosa de esa serpiente? No podía entender que pasaba con él. Era como sí...

- ¿Harry? 

El chico de cabello negro se sobresaltó y buscó a la persona que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos a esas horas de la noche. Se calmó un poco al ver el brillo familiar y coqueto de los ojos color cobalto y su cuerpo abandonó el estado de tensión que había mantenido esos momentos. La chica lo veía con una mezcla de alegría, asombro y preocupación, el cabello color cobre cayendo libremente en una cascada de rizos por su espalda, la bata color rosa ofreciendo una mimetización pálida con su piel nívea.

- Lavender... ¿Qué haces aquí? 

- Me dio insomnio y no podía permanecer un segundo más tranquila en la cama. Así que bajé a leer un poco a ver si me da sueño... ¿Y tú?- Harry se sentó junto a la muchacha y observó la portada del libro. No reconoció el título desde el momento que la desgraciada cosa estaba en francés. Sonrió vagamente al darse cuenta que lo que esperaba ver en las manos de Lavender había sido una de esas novelitas rosas con corazones por todos lados. 

- Lo mismo. Sólo que yo no pude aguantar la quietud de la Sala Común y salí a caminar un rato.- mintió Harry. 

- Ah.- la chica enfocó nuevamente su atención en el libro. Un quejido suave la distrajo.- ¿Qué sucede? 

- Ahg, nada.- dijo sonriendo al tiempo que trataba de levantarse. Su tobillo se negó a ayudar.- Es que me lastimé el pie en mi caminata nocturna. Creo que mejor me quedó a dormir aquí. 

- Ah.- repitió Lavender sonriendo. Luego se levantó y pasó un brazo cuidadoso por debajo del brazo de Harry tirando de él.- Vamos, yo te ayudo a llegar. No creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí, vas a estar incómodo. 

Harry trató de soltarse, pero eso provocó mayor malestar en su ya adolorido cuerpo. Se dejó conducir por la chica, atravesaron la Sala Común en silencio, subieron con lentitud extrema las escaleras. Algo mareado, Harry notó que el cabello de Lavender tenía un suave olor a limpio, a flores frescas de temporada. "¿Desde cuándo soy tan cursi? Me ha hecho mal juntarme con Blaise."

- ¿Con quién irás al baile?- dijo de pronto la muchacha. 

- ¿Qué baile? 

- Ay, eres un despistado.- rió la joven al tiempo que llegaban al dormitorio de los chicos. Harry iba a detenerla, pero ella, sin ningún miramiento entró aún cargándolo. Luego susurró.- El baile de Fin de año. 

- Ah. No sé. No lo había pensado.- curiosa e irónicamente el olor era a lavanda. Ese aroma lo estaba confundiendo y ya ni sabía lo que estaba diciendo.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? 

La chica no contestó en ese momento, demasiado ocupada en acomodar a Harry en su cama. Este sabía que en cualquier otra ocasión se habría apenado muchísimo y lo habría impedido, pero ahora estaba muerto de sueño. Muchas ideas en su cabeza. Severus, Daniel, Draco, Lavender. Amor, recuerdos, miedo, lavanda. 

- ¿Tú que crees?- dijo la muchacha. Se inclinó sobre el rostro del chico y depositó un beso fugaz en la mejilla de este, un contacto fantasmal que Harry percibió apenas.- Por supuesto que sí, Harry.

**__**

Continuará...

****

Respuesta a los reviews

Gilly: Hey!! No es mi culpa!! Yo soy una pobre e inocente niña!! Ustedes me pervierten!! Tu mensaje me llegó tarde y más encima sin querer borré las imágenes que me habías mandado. Y ahora tu correo está repleto y no recibe nada ¿te importaría eliminar algunas cosas? Tengo un fanart nuevo de Yami No Matsuei y está bellísimo (amo a Tzusuki y a Hisoka). En este capi vimos algo de Draco y más encima tb algo de acción entre esos dos. No sé, no sé, estoy pensando en cambiarle el final muajajaja. Es que estuve leyendo una novela que me recomendó la Faby y... casi muero. No es la típica novelita rosa, al final el protagonista se tenía que ir pues ella perdía la memoria y no quería hacerle más daño. Ayyy, es un libro corto pero es para morirse, en verdad. Espero que estés bien y te hayan gustado estos dos capis (hay que celebrar mi victoria n_n'''). Besos y cuídate (elimina mensajes!!).

María-Jonan: Snif, snif, gracias por el apoyo, es muy emocionante. De verdad que me anima mucho leer tus mensajes y saber que sigues ahí leyendo estas cosas que escribo. Ya ves, en celebración a los eventos favorables de mi vida (agrego a eso haber conocido a Sergio!) Subí dos capis que espero te hayan gustado (o al menos que no quieras matarme por el vuelco que dio la historia aunque seguirá siendo Sev y Harry). Ay, Remus. Aquí vimos que apareció en el momento justo (tal vez de no ser por él Sev habría encontrado a Harry) pero, las cosas suceden por algo. El lobito y Sirius fueron pareja... jejeje, es que cuando me lo comentaste recién me di cuenta que sonaba como si sólo Remus hubiese amado ¡Y eso si que no! Puede que según los dramones trágicos que escribo no se note, pero soy una romántica empedernida y me gustan los finales felices (muy pocas veces los escribo, pero hago el intento). Besos, guapa, y cuídate.

Kat "la gata" Basted: Holap! Me alegra que te haya gustado ese capi (que fue inspirado por un review vuestro) aunque no haya sido lo que se dice algo muy alegre. Lo intenté pero fracasé rotundamente. Creo que el sadismo es una parte de mi ser, me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes, pero intenté que esta escena tuviera un poquito de romanticismo. Al final me enredé un poco. Daniel va a ir descubriéndose durante la historia... en cada capi irá un pequeño detalle de él y al final supongo que un capi sólo para él. Espero te hayan gustado estos dos capis. Besitos.

Nevichii: Hi!!!! Me anima muchísimo leer tus mensajes, es genial saber que cuento con tu apoyo y que te haya gustado el capi. Espero que estos dos tb. Me está dando por hacerle muchos cambios a la historia... estoy a punto de cambiar el final, es que me llegan ideas nuevas y no puedo resistirme. Si tienes alguna duda o idea o consejo no dudes en decírmela. Gracia por el review. Ya estoy mucho más animada, ando de lo más alegre. Mis problemas no se han solucionado pero SOY FELIZ. Supongo que eso es lo que importa. Besos. Nos estamos leyendo!

Cloe-Clow: La verdad es que yo tb me había imaginado algo más tierno y romántico entre ellos dos, pero estoy desconectada con mis manos que escriben lo que les dicta mi perversa imaginación (con la ayuda de ciertas señoritas que me dan ideas locas). Supongo que me cuesta hacer lemon tiernos, pero te prometo que va a haber unos cuantos más adelante... algo más descriptivos tal vez, pero creo que son más románticos. Jejeje, causa mayor impacto la violencia, el sadismo y el masoquismo... y creo que yo los utilizo bastante. Cuídate. Lo de Daniel se va ir desentrañando lentamente. Besitos.

Meiko: Hola, chica!!! Ya sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo!!! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por los reviews. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic Una Noche, cuando lo actualice te lo haré saber, no te preocupes. La pareja es rara, pero me parece que da para fics ligeros. Creo que es lo menos depresivo que tengo aunque es un poco explícito e incoherente. Odio que me pase eso de que no puedo acceder a algún fic, sobre todo porque soy bastante obsesiva y me encapricho mucho. Ten por seguro que no descanso hasta que lo he leído. Y si de nuevo no puedes acceder, yo siempre puedo mandártelos a tu e-mail... no quiero que dejes de leer, siendo que partiste con la sospecha de que puede terminar mal (y sigues leyendo aunque creas eso y no te guste!!) Y que es gracias a ti que ahora puedo estar escribiendo esto. Ese extra era para que se entendiera mejor todo. Bien, mi querida amiga, espero te hayan gustado estos dos capis. Besotes.

Catalina Malfoy: Jejeje, yo diría que mi novio es de lo más guapo y no estoy muy segura de en que estaba pensando. La verdad es que en esos momentos mi cerebro estaba desconectado de mi boca y dije cosas que no iban muy al caso, para después terminar con él sin motivos muy óptimos y coherentes que digamos. Pero las cosas ya se van a arreglar (apenas pueda tragarme mi orgullo e ir a hablar con él). Fue algo sádico ese extra, pero por lo general mis inspiraciones espontáneas son así... intenté que saliera más dulce pero no resultó. Espero te hayan gustado estos capis... has notado que yo tb soy adicta a los puntos suspensivos?

Latifa: Ohhh... te bajo el ánimo. Eso no era mi intención, lo siento. Trataré de hacer de vez en cuando capítulos más alegres o menos oscuros. Menos mal que igual te gustó y... por el momento no te preocupes. Creo que voy a seguir torturándolos con mi historia un buen tiempo, no quiero ver mi correo atacado una vez más con amenazas (jejeje, ahora más encima puedo contar con tus maldiciones). Espero te hayan gustado estos dos capis y besos. Cuídate mucho.

The Kissie Aome: Extrañé tu review, porque de verdad que parece que fue una alucinación o FF.Net nos jugó una mala pasada. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi... en lo de sádico tienes toda la razón, pero agradezco que hayas pensado que tenía algo de romántico. Al principio tenía más diálogo, pero después empecé a acortarlo y... quedó en eso. Es que me dio la impresión que mucha conversación arruinaría el momento. Espero te hayan gustado estos dos capis y dejes tus comentarios. Besitos!

Ali: Jejeje, creo que es difícil seguir la línea de mi fic, sobre todo por los atormentados personajes. Me encantan tus e-mail, me dan muchos ánimos y son muy graciosos la mayor parte de las veces (me gusta como suena esa frase "mas enredada que ocho pulpos jugando dominó") espero te hayan gustado estos dos capis. Tus súplicas son oídas, sólo que no tengo ninguna idea como para llevarla a cabo en algo que tenga sentido y que pueda ser interesante. Pero yo tb quiero escribir un Sev Harry más alegre, comienzo a sospechar que puede afectarme escribir tantos desastres. Si tienes alguna idea de algo que te gustaría que pasara o sugerencias, te lo agradecería mucho pues a mí no se me ocurre. De Daniel se va a ir entendiendo de a poco. Paciencia!! Besos y cuídate.

Dejen reviews!! Trataré de subir el capítulo 14 pronto, claro a menos que mi compu estallé o de nuevo tenga problemas para abrir los archivos o no quieran que lo suba. Tratará del baile de Fin de Año y de algo muy importante...

Nos estamos leyendo!!

Besos y déjenme un mensaje.


	14. El segundo ataque

__

Condenados: Capítulo 14

****

El segundo ataque

Sentados en el borde de la ventana, estaban Harry Potter y Blaise Zabini. Las piernas de ambos se balanceaban hacia el vacío, los dos pares de ojos verdes tan parecidos permanecían fijos en el cielo rojizo. Incapaces de hablar.

El último día de clases. Cuanto habían esperado ese día, después de sentir en carne propia el estrés de los exámenes finales. Las tan ansiadas vacaciones a sólo unas pocas horas. El día de mañana se levantarían temprano para poder llegar a sus casas lo más pronto posible y pasársela entre fiestas, diversión y mucho descanso. Claro está, menos para Harry. Él tenía que volver a Privet Drive, a encontrarse con sus tíos gruñendo por todo y a su primo gritando por comida. Esas eran las vacaciones del Chico Que Vivió.

Los dos chicos vestían sus deslumbrantes túnicas de gala, pero no dejaban de pensar lo incómodo que era pasársela pensando en que no se fuera a estropear. La de Blaise era verde oscuro, muy similar a la usada por Harry en su cuarto año, pero en un tono levemente más oscuro y mucho más elegante. Combinaba bastante bien con sus ojos color musgo y el cabello bien peinado en su típica coleta, aunque algunos mechones le cruzaban casualmente el rostro. La de Harry era azul. El chico de anteojos aún se sorprendía por su elección y es que Blaise poco menos lo había obligado a comprarla, reclamando que no podían ir los dos de verde. Era de un azul cobalto bastante similar al de los ojos de Lavender. Su cabello igual de desordenado de siempre, dándole el toque de niño a su figura.

- Creo que es hora.- comentó Harry mirando su reloj de pulsera. 

- Sip. Deberíamos bajar ya. 

- No hay que hacerlas esperar. 

- Correcto. A las mujeres no les gusta que te demores, sólo ellas pueden hacerlo. 

- Sí. 

La Torre de Astronomía entregaba a esa hora un espectáculo maravilloso. El cielo era toda una sinfonía en rojos y anaranjados, mientras que un matiz más oscuro, casi morado, comenzaba a avanzar desde la lejanía. El horizonte se devoraba lentamente la enorme bola de fuego en que estaba convertido el sol y las primeras y pálidas estrellas hacían acto de aparición.

Los muchachos callaron unos segundos, inmersos cada uno en ese universo propio que habían forjado con el tiempo. No querían bajar a enfrentarse nuevamente con la realidad. Y no era que abajo los esperara un monstruo ni mucho menos, era sólo que en sus corazones sabían que momentos de tranquilidad compartida serían escasos. 

- Vamos.- musitó Harry desganadamente, bajándose del alféizar de la ventana de un salto. Aguardó a que su compañero hiciera lo mismo, pero Blaise seguía observando el atardecer.- Ya son las siete. Lavender debe de estarme esperando y Susan... bueno, ya sabes como es Susan. 

Con ojos de cándida ensoñación admiró el sol que se hundía en el horizonte. Descendió de su puesto y observó por última vez el poema compuesto por el firmamento. A esa misma hora al día siguiente cada uno estaría en su casa.

Bajaron en completo silencio, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de las túnicas y las cabezas inclinadas, como mirando el suelo. Siguieron con paso calmado por las escaleras, a pesar de que sabían que sus respectivas parejas los regañarían, pero querían disfrutar de esos tan anhelados momentos juntos. Amigos por siempre. No, que va. Eso eran quimeras de unos cuantos despistados. Ellos sólo querían compartir ese atardecer. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco observó por última vez a su pareja que le sonreía tontamente. No terminaba de entender porque había invitado a esa estúpida niñita. Sólo sabía que en uno de esos momentos de aburrimiento, había decidido que no soportaría un baile más con Pansy colgada de su brazo y la chica más cercana había sido esa tonta Gryffindor. Pero ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse.

En un gesto elaborado, que llevaba su marca registrada Malfoy, Draco se apartó algunos mechones de cabellos rubios de su frente. Observó por enésima vez a su pareja y revolvió los ojos. Parvati Patil. 

La misma chica que había asistido al baile de cuarto con Harry Potter. Las casualidades. Se la había encontrado cuando salía de la biblioteca, escapando de una melosa Parkinson que lo había estado persiguiendo los últimos tres días tratando de que la invitara, y en su carrera de escape la había lanzado al piso. Por lo general sólo la habría mirado con hondo desprecio, pero una inspiración desusada en su persona lo impulsó a levantarla con galantería y pedirle que fuera con él al baile. Y ella, con las mejillas encendidas en arrebato y timidez, había accedido.

- ¿Draco?- la voz suave y melodiosa de la muchacha. Se obligó a mirarla, tratando de no verse demasiado molesto.

- ¿Qué? 

- Vamos a bailar.- no era una pregunta, fue una afirmación, al tiempo que le cogía la mano y lo arrastraba hasta la pista.

Había pocas parejas bailando. La mayoría aún estaba sentadas, conversando, comiendo o en el peor de los casos sin saber que hacer, aburriéndose. A excepción de los ocho valientes muchachos que giraban lentamente por la pista. Hermione Granger gemía audiblemente a cada pisotón de Ron Weasley; Draco Malfoy que trataba de pensar en algo que no fuera el rostro furioso de Pansy en una mesa cercana, ciñendo suavemente la cintura de Parvati Patil; Blaise Zabini, que observaba ruborizado como Susan Bones apoyaba el rostro en su hombro, mientras entrelazaba los brazos por su cuello; Lavender Brown que se veía feliz en brazos de Harry Potter, que a su vez sonreía completamente azorado. Cuatro parejas. 

Sólo habían piezas lentas. Draco se preguntaba si habría alguna idea oculta tras todas esas baladas románticas y valses suaves. Cuando sus ojos grises chocaron con los verdes de Harry, cualquier pensamiento coherente escapó de su mente. El Chico que Vivió le sonrió como no había hecho en el último tiempo, transmitiéndole alegría y confianza.

Sin darse cuenta, Draco comenzó a desear fervientemente poder tener entre sus brazos a Harry, susurrándole a su oído tiernamente como lo había hecho esa noche mágica en la enfermería. Deseó poder sentir de nuevo la caricia vibrante de los labios suaves de Harry contra los suyos. Deseó poder estar a su lado y no tener que pensar en nada que no fuera él. Deseó tantas cosas. Cuando Harry apartó la mirada para hundir el rostro lenta y tímidamente en el cabello cobrizo de Lavender, una punzada de dolor se clavó en el corazón de Draco.

Esa noche, no había podido dormir. Se había limitado a rodar por la cama tratando de encontrar una posición medianamente cómoda, pero no tenía sueño. Sólo podía evocar una y otra vez, incansable, el recuerdo de ese beso, tierno y lento beso que carecía de la pasión cotidiana de sus conquistas, pero que le había valido una esperanza rota a su alicaído corazón. Y quería guardar ese halo de verde esperanza ("Verde esmeralda"), aunque sólo fuera una ilusión.

Alimentarse de ese sueño y de ese beso por toda una vida.

Ansiando siempre tener entre sus brazos a Harry, para poder aprender lo que era amar. Y ser amado. Y no querer morir.

Abrazar el secreto del amor no correspondido, que daba alegrías y tristezas a su corazón agobiado.

Vivir por estar junto a él. Draco suspiró y se concentró en el baile que hasta el momento la chica había llevado. Cerró los brazos en torno a la fina cintura y se dejó llevar por la oleada de sentimientos que transmitía la música. Harry. Harry.

Pero no duró mucho. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, los gritos reemplazaron a la música. La alegría se esfumó mientras que el temor y el miedo hacían acto de aparición. 

- ¡Ataque mortífago!- fue lo que brotó de todas las bocas. Como refutando esta afirmación, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dando paso a un ensangrentado auror. 

- ¡A sus salas comunes!- todos se apresuraron a hacer caso al grito del director, corriendo como una marejada humana hacia los pasillos. 

Las mesas finamente adornadas, los peinados elaborados por horas, las costosas túnicas de gala; todo olvidado, dejado atrás ante el peligro inminente que arruinaba la alegría inocente de niños. Sólo niños. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Severus, desde su puesto en la mesa de los profesores, no despegaba los ojos negros de las felices parejas en la pista. Más precisamente de una. 

Observaba con fijeza como Harry se esforzaba en seguir a Lavender, quien parecía dichosa en medio del bamboleo ligero del baile. El chico parecía muy interesado en el cabello de la chica y no levantaba la vista, las mejillas cubiertas por un rubor simplemente adorable.

Miró a Zabini, quien estaba en su propio mundo, susurrándole quien sabe que cosas al oído a Bones, quien a su vez asentía con complicidad. Luego a la otra pareja Gryffindor. Ambos ya se había acoplado en un ritmo ligero, que por lo escaso de movimientos evitaba percances con los pisotones que Ron le otorgaba a Hermione, ambos de ojos cerrados, disfrutando. Una pareja feliz, que sin duda alguna siempre sería feliz.

Por último, observó a su ahijado. El cabello rubio, la piel pálida, esa mirada de auto suficiencia. Igual a Lucius en su época de estudiante. Pero se podían ver más tormentos en los ojos gris brumoso del chico a los que alguna vez vio en el padre. Severus habría dado cualquier cosa por poder hacer revivir el brillo de plata en los ojos de Draco.

Cualquier cosa porque la vida le diera una nueva oportunidad a Draco. Todo, cualquier cosa, así le pidieran el alma.

Lo quería como a un hijo. Ese pensamiento lo sacó levemente de sus casillas. Harry tenía la misma edad. Casi su hijo. 

Remus a su lado, le observó con la expresión mimosa de un padre sobreprotector. Sabía lo que pensaba su colega. Y lo lastimaba pensar que pudiera sufrir de nuevo.

- Estás equivocado Tú lo sabes mejor que yo. No quisiera tener que verte sufrir otra vez, pero supongo que es inevitable. 

Severus escuchó un murmullo por parte de su compañero, pero no le prestó atención, estaba más ocupado en observar a su joven amante. 

Harry levantó la vista y se le quedó observando por encima de las luces, las parejas y el humo plateado. Y como cada vez que esto sucedía, ya fuera en clases o en los pasillos, ambos se perdieron en una sonrisa cariñosa, que rumiaba los secretos de su amor. Los ojos verdes le dijeron cuantas cosas quiso saber, mientras una sonrisa se le escapaba al frío Profesor de Pociones. Lo amaba. 

Más de lo que alguna vez amó a Lily.

Cuando todos saltaron de sus puestos ante el grito de alerta, ese pensamiento seguía claro en su mente. Lo amaba y no dejaría que le pasara nada. Lo amaba y quería que fuera feliz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Todos los profesores y una masa bastante nutrida de aurores corrió hacia las afueras del castillo. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo, sin atreverse a poner en palabras la duda, temerosos de aumentar con eso el problema. ¿Cómo habían podido entrar a los terrenos extremadamente protegidos del castillo? ¿No era acaso Hogwarts el lugar más seguro?

A la cabeza del grupo iba Albus Dumbledore. La expresión en su envejecido rostro era indescifrable, los azules ojos entrecerrados en gesto desafiante y altanero. Por dentro, el hombre se estaba derrumbando. Aquello por lo que él luchaba, todos esos niños, estaban en peligro. Y él que confiaba en todas las medidas de seguridad que rodeaban al colegio. ¿Qué pasaría cuando él ya no estuviera? De su varita brotaba una luz incandescente que tenía como fin dar vida y esperanza. Aún así todos se sentían perdidos.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron. Encapuchados. Decenas de encapuchados. Todos listos a atacar, las varitas dispuestas, los rostros ocultos detrás de máscaras blancas. Imposible saber que pensaban. Imposible saber si eran humanos o bestias sin corazón. Sólo eran siervos de la oscuridad. 

Los últimos en línea directa desde Dumbledore eran Remus Lupin y Daniel Spencer. Ambos cabizbajos, los rostros inescrutables, un brillo mortal en los ojos. Lo que resguardaban en su interior era muy distinto.

Remus se sentía fatigado. No estaba con las fuerzas suficientes como para salir y dar una lucha decente, pero se resistía a quedarse a buen resguardo en el castillo, como si se escondiera. No. Él lucharía así muriera en el intento. Y Remus comenzaba a desear que fuera así. Sus pies parecían de plomo al llevarlo hacia el destino y sus ojos se sentían empañados por lágrimas inexistentes. A su lado veía al profesor de Defensa caminar con la misma lentitud, como si tratara de ir a su paso. Su presencia le infundía fuerzas y al mismo tiempo desaliento. Sólo había sido un encuentro, encuentro que había marcado dolorosamente una senda de fuego en su cuerpo y alma, caricias de ese hombre de ojos azules que habían encendido en los propios una llama que ya no volvería a brillar: la de las ansias de vivir.

Lo que detenía a Daniel era bastante parecido en cierta forma de lo de Lupin. Sentía su alma pesada, algo muy dentro de sí se resistía a salir a la lucha y no podía determinar que era ese algo. No era miedo, hacía años que era incapaz de sufrir un sentimiento tan intenso como el miedo. Era algo que no podía precisar, algún rincón vacío en el mundo de sus recuerdos, un hueco invisible que debía de contener algo importante. No quería ir al frente de batalla. Observó al hombre a su lado, los ojos dorados sin la chispa de vida, los movimientos lerdos, los hombros caídos. Aquel hombre no parecía tener muchas esperanzas en la victoria. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el saberlo?

- Supongo que suerte.- comentó Daniel en el momento en que las puertas se abrieron.

- Gracias, supongo.- respondió Remus con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Una batalla sangrienta, muy distinta a la ocurrida meses atrás. Mucho más fiera, esta vez los mortífagos si venían dispuestos a matar y no se detenían en tontos desarmes al atacar. Cruciatus y Avada Kedavra estallaban por todos los terrenos del colegio, seguidos por los consecuentes gritos de dolor, una sinfonía de muerte y oscuridad que empañaba la alegría que vivía antes en el Gran Comedor. 

Daniel aturdió a un mortífago luego de una cruenta lucha de hechizos y contra hechizos, sentía el cuerpo arder, a pesar de que ninguna de las maldiciones lo tocó. Sentía que cada miembro iba a explotar, cada músculo agarrotado, su cerebro dictaba órdenes de manera inconsciente sin que pudiera terminar de reaccionar de lo que hacía. Por cada mortífago que mataba aparecían otros dos y eso comenzaba a ser desesperante. Su interior quemaba, una parte de él quería escapar de ahí, ocultarse de algo que aún no podía definir, la otra parte sólo quería matar. Y esas contradicciones no le servían más que para empeorar el dolor de cabeza infernal que tenía.

Un alarido profundo lo desconcentró de lo que hacía. Sin pensárselo mucho y aún sabiendo que podría traerle problemas, pronunció las dos palabras fatídicas en contra del que se acercaba a sus espaldas. Sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía de desesperación, giró en 180° buscando el foco de aquel grito doloroso. Su corazón se detuvo momentáneamente.

En el suelo, de rodillas dándole la espalda, estaba Remus. Entre los finos cabellos castaños corrían un delgado hilo de sangre oscura y las túnicas aparecían empapadas en la misma. Mantenía el rostro gacho y su varita apuntaba a un mortífago de largo cabello rubio que se retorcía en el suelo a pocos pasos del licántropo. La careta blanca había caído al igual que la capucha y se podía ver a la perfección el rostro de aristocráticos rasgos gemir de dolor. Lucius Malfoy. Pero Remus no iba a aguantar, se veía el temblor de su mano y en la sangre que manaba libre por su cuerpo. 

Aturdiendo y golpeando a cuanto se le pusiera en su camino, Daniel llegó a pocos metros de donde estaba Remus, antes de que el ataque feroz de otro mortífago lo hiciera caer. Eso dolió. Sentía la sangre caliente empapando su frente y enturbiando su visión de escarlata. Color de la muerte.

Otro grito de Lucius, esta vez seco y apagado. Daniel rodó evadiendo el Cruciatus de su oponente y vio de reojo como Remus había caído de bruces al suelo y su cuerpo se estremecía. El rostro de Lucius estaba inundado de perplejidad. Ningún hechizo estaba atacando a Remus. Los espasmos y gemidos que brotaban de su garganta no eran producto de la maldición de ningún mortífago. La sangre que ahora manaba de su boca no había sido inducida por ningún golpe. La muerte que se acercaba avasallante al licántropo no había sido forzada por Lucius.

-¡Crucio! - gritó Daniel, harto del mortífago que lo atacaba. Era defensa propia. La careta cayó y el rostro enrojecido de un hombre bajo y menudo se mostró ante el sorprendido Daniel.- Peter... – después arreglaría las cuentas con él, ahora le era más importante su colega. Trató de llegar hasta Remus, pero la visión se le nubló y ya no fue capaz de soportar su propio peso. Las rodillas le temblaban y la columna vertebral vibraba al compás de los pasos del enmascarado que se acercaba. 

**__**

¡Mamá, no por favor! 

La máscara cayó al suelo sin el menor ruido, el movimiento suave como de pluma al viento. Las manos delgadas y finas, destrozadas y enclenques, echaron hacia atrás la capucha revelando un rostro que al mismo tiempo no era rostro. Membranoso, repugnante, aterrorizador.

**__**

¡Crucio!

El dementor caminó hasta llegar frente a Daniel. Parecía muy interesado por el hombre de ojos azules, si hubiera tenido ojos se le habrían visto llenos de emoción. Casi no podía creerlo. La mente del dementor dictaba órdenes nuevas. Ese si que era un banquete excepcional. No muerto, vivo, no vivo, muerto. Tantas cosas en un sólo ser.

_ ****_

No hay nadie. Me han dejado solo.

Los dedos fríos y húmedos del dementor cogieron con fuerza el rostro de Daniel, que cerró los ojos instantáneamente, incapaz de soportar la cercanía putrefacta. El aliento podrido, asqueroso de la criatura le rozaba la mejilla, los dedos se enterraban en su mandíbula con la fuerza suficiente como para arrancarle finos hilos de sangre.

** __**

¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El dementor lo soltó al verse rodeado por un nebuloso Patronus. Las últimas fuerzas de Remus se murieron en ese intento y por fin sintió su cuerpo libre. ¿Estaba muriendo? Se sentía bien. Ya no más dolor, ni más sangre oscura manchándolo. Ya no más vida. La muerte. Por primera vez sonó hermosa la palabra. Moría tranquilo, dando su vida a cambio de la de Daniel. Al fin había comprendido. El nombre que susurraron sus labios antes de que las fuerzas se le fueran en un suspiro nadie lo oyó. 

Alguien cogió en brazos a Daniel, mientras el dementor trataba de liberarse de la niebla plateada que lo abrazaba. Daniel cerró los ojos una vez más, si querer saber quien lo llevaba, sólo deseando dejar de oír en su cabeza aquellas voces. Tan diferentes. Ojos negros que lo salvaban ahora.

**__**

¿Muerto? ¿A qué has venido?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco entró a la enfermería a la mañana siguiente, luego de una noche de ardua batalla en la que afortunadamente no tuvo que participar. De todos modos fue incapaz de dormir, ansioso de saber que era lo que sucedía afuera. 

Pero con los primeros rayos de sol matutino, otra duda entró en su cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado con su padrino? Draco sabía el papel de doble espía que cumplía Severus Snape y muy en el fondo le admiraba por la fortaleza de sus convicciones. Había renunciado a tantas cosas por ayudar a la causa que él creía valía la pena. 

Así que apenas se levantó, sin hacer caso de las recomendaciones de Blaise de arreglar sus pertenencias, pues partirían rumbo a las vacaciones de verano a eso de las doce, se duchó y vistió muy rápido, enredándose entre sus ropas por la prisa. Sin siquiera pasar por el Gran Comedor a buscar algo de comer, se dirigió a paso rápido a la enfermería. El espectáculo era horrible. Muchos heridos y Draco sabía que los muertos debían de haber sido más. Al menos habían podido controlar a los mortífagos y lamentaban las muertes de unos cuantos y no de todos. 

Madame Pomfrey estaba demasiado ocupada como para prestarle atención, por lo que no tuvo problemas para avanzar hasta las camas del final, en donde una cortina púrpura separaba a los pacientes del mundo. Creía haber escuchado por ahí la voz de su padrino.

El chico rubio se detuvo perplejo al ver que Severus estaba bien, de pie, sin heridas visibles aparte de algún tipo de hematoma en su pómulo izquierdo. Su brazo derecho rodeaba los hombros de un chico a su lado, pequeño y de cabello oscuro, que a su vez apretaba la mano pálida de Remus Lupin. Draco observó bien y jadeó de la impresión. 

Era Harry. Harry era el chico que se dejaba abrazar por el profesor de Pociones y que se aferraba a la mano trémula del de Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas, mientras sus hombros se sacudían frenéticos, en medio de un llanto silencioso. 

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron a más no poder al ver como repentinamente Harry unía sus labios a los de Severus, que a su vez entrelazó los brazos en la cintura del muchacho, unidos en un beso que el heredero Malfoy había saboreado una vez y cuya esencia permanecía fresca en sus labios. 

**__**

Continuará...

Tendréis que disculpar este fallido capi. Originalmente estaba bastante orgullosa de como había quedado, pero éste no es lo que se dice espectacular. Iba a explicar mejor lo que sentía Harry tanto por Draco como por Severus, pero como aclaré en el Comunicado, Faby fue escribiendo lo que yo le dictaba y se enojó al final porque ella quería que el herido fuera Sev y no Remus. 

Lo que está escrito así **_bla bla bla _**es lo que escucha Daniel cuando están los dementores cerca.

Como lo estoy haciendo todo de nuevo, puedo hacerle algunos cambios a la historia original... es que me llegaron pedidos que dejara a Remsie por ahí. Así que, la pregunta del millón: **¿Remus está muerto?**

El capi 15 aún no lo hago, pero a mediados de marzo espero subir al menos dos capis.

Me despido

Besos!

Dejen reviews para darme ánimos ¿Sí?


	15. De un nosotros que nunca existió

Hi!

Evidentemente, mis mediados de marzo se desfasaron un poco y ni siquiera tengo excusa que dar para este inmenso retraso. Han pasado casi dos meses y he estado a punto de tardar más ya que quería actualizar más cosas a la vez... pero me harté de que la inspiración se me escape con tanta frecuencia. Pero prometo que terminaré todos mis fics, los proyectos que han comenzado a ser publicados y los que aún están en mi cuaderno (y tb Una noche... v.v sé que ha estado bastante abandonado, pero lo terminaré).

Bien, vamos a lo que importa. **En este capítulo **encontrarán cierta abundancia de personaje atormentado, pero supongo que ya habrán comprendido que este fic en su mayor parte es así.

****

Muchas gracias a: Nevi, Netsu, **BGM---Blackadder, Meiko, Paula Moonlight, Artemisa de Black, Moryn, Catalina Malfoy, The Kissie Aome, Valentina, Dariel, Gilly, Uialwen, Cloe y Ali por su apoyo. **

******* Fic **slash, **con personajes **deprimidos** y **atormentados, suicidas** y algunas escenas explícitas de slash. Si no te gusta no lo leas. *******

__

Condenados: Capítulo 15

****

De un nosotros que nunca existió

Draco retrocedió boquiabierto de la impresión, espantado y ciego frente al descubrimiento doloroso. Su espalda chocó contra una mesilla metálica que, en medio de un ruido vibrante, se desplomó, cayendo al suelo en un rictus patético de rendición. A nadie pareció importarle que todos los elementos médicos contenidos en el mueble cayeran al suelo, demasiada muerte y lamentos como para demorarse en un incidente menor.

Para el chico rubio, había desaparecido toda esa preocupación por los heridos, aquel sentimiento incorrupto de lástima y sinceridad se había evaporado en el instante en que posó sus ojos en la escena conmovedora y romántica. 

¿No era acaso una bella historia de amor? Ese alumno célebre, valiente y directo, desafiante, que se había atrevido a contradecir en varias ocasiones al amargado profesor de pociones, el ex mortífago malvado a quien odiaba todo el mundo era ahora el mismo que se dejaba amar, que permitía la mancha de sus besos. Eran Harry Potter y Severus Snape, los mismos que durante seis años se miraron con desprecios y odios, que durante eternas clases de pociones idearon formas de asesinarse mutuamente. 

Pero... ¿No habría sido aún más bella la historia entre los dos rivales eternos? ¿No habría conmovido mayormente el relato de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, los dos muchachos que durante tanto tiempo habían representado la luz y la oscuridad en el colegio? ¿Acaso no habría hecho llorar a los sensibles saber como el heredero de los Malfoy había abandonado todo sólo para poder vivir la felicidad que de niño le fue robada?

__

¿No habría sido más hermoso contar de ese niño pequeño que en largas noches de invierno soñó con ser amado y aceptado? Ese mismo niño que conoció el tormento de no ser correspondido, de amar a quien debía odiar, de olvidar por temor a perder. ¿No era esa la más dulce de las historias de amor? ¿No merecía un final feliz?

Lo odiaba. Simple y llanamente odiaba a ese hombre que en esos momentos se separó un poco de Harry y apartó con ternura desbordante los oscuros y rebeldes mechones de cabello de la frente del niño. Lo odiaba como no recordaba odiar a nadie.

El sufrimiento que le había obsequiado Lucius jamás le provocó la misma repulsión. La indiferencia de Narcissa (_¿Su madre? ¿De verdad así debía llamarla?) _nunca lo dañó tanto. Jamás odio tanto la vida como odiaba en esos momentos a su padrino.

Esos momentos que habían compartido silenciosos... esos segundos paternales que tanto valoró en el pasado. Ahora eran nada.

Severus le estaba robando la felicidad, le estaba quitando lo que él por tantos años añoró en silencio. Nunca antes había sentido esa intensidad voraz en sus entrañas que indicaba las ansias de matar, los deseos de ver morir a aquel a quien alguna vez quiso. 

Odio, celos, frustración, dolor. Amargura acumulada en su garganta y que por segundos le hizo creer que iba a vomitar de la furia. El asco creciente en su boca y el sabor repentinamente desagradable que sintió en sus labios como veneno le provocaron lo que reconoció como un mareo repentino y profundo. 

Mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía de la enfermería a toda la velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas, sintió los impulsos de matar. Matar con sus propias manos a aquel que le arrebataba todo de una sola vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían esos dos siendo amantes secretos, mientras él se desangraba en los rincones gélidos de su habitación?

Deseaba llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo, liberar toda esa desesperación que se mezclaba con la sangre en sus venas, ese sentimiento intoxicante de frustración. Necesitaba sacar de sí ese dolor.

Necesitaba morir.

No saludó a nadie en la Sala Común, imbuido en sus pensamientos oscuros, en recordar ese instante en la enfermería. Avanzó por entre los alumnos bulliciosos que ordenaban sus pertenencias, esquivando maletas y bolsos, ansioso de llegar a su santuario personal de soledad.

__

¿No habría sido lindo si ellos dos se hubieran quedado juntos? ¿Si hubieran aceptado amarse y adorarse por siempre, rompiendo con ello las reglas? ¿No habría sido ese el perdón tan esperado por Draco Malfoy, el chico que detestaba a los inferiores pero que dentro de sí llevaba un niño asustado? ¿No habría sido justo que él que tantas veces había rozado la muerte conociera un pedacito de ese cielo lejano?

Susurró la contraseña por inercia, observando como la pared polvorienta se movía para darle el paso a su habitación individual. El techo raso en color verde esmeralda (_Tus ojos_), los cortinajes rojo oscuro (_tu sangre), _la cama en el centro, reluciente como un oasis en el desierto, la colcha negra (_tu oscuridad y tu dolor) _ en combinación con el plata de las sábanas. Los pisos alfombrados lujosamente, los muebles exquisitamente tapizados.

Una habitación Malfoy.

Se dejó caer en la cama de golpe, ahogando su rostro contra la almohada en un intento por reprimir el llanto. Escondió las lágrimas perladas en la tela suave y se mordió fuertemente los labios para no dejar escapar los sollozos que le convulsionaban el cuerpo. Acomodó su cuerpo en el colchón y esperó a que su alma dejara de sufrir. Esperó la calma ficticia de la aceptación, llorando en silencio, en soledad.

Deslizó su mano por debajo de la cama, hurgando en la oscuridad algo conocido, un secreto bien guardado que llevaba todos esos años conservando intacto. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno al filo frío y cruel del acero, siguiendo el borde de la hoja mortífera hasta que un dolor leve le indicó que su yema estaba herida.

Necesitaba huir.

Morir.

Perderse.

Escapar de la realidad funesta.

__

Nuestro destino es estar solos.

Enterró en un movimiento certero la daga en su ante brazo, hundiéndola en la carne tibia con simpleza. Con la misma facilidad que un cuchillo cortando la mantequilla. Sintió penetrar la hoja en su cuerpo, arrancando un par de gemidos quedos y roncos de su garganta. La sangre fluyó salvajemente por su brazo, bañó sus manos hasta pasar a empapar las ropas de cama.

Y era liberación sentir ese dolor sublime, era purificación y salvación. 

Lo era todo.

Apretó con mayor fuerza el arma, para enterrarla con aún más dureza en su brazo, buscando con ello acabar más pronto, terminar de una vez lo que llevaba demasiados años como para seguir soportando.

El dolor se estaba confundiendo con una vaga sensación de placer.

Era diferente a ese placer físico del sexo, era algo más lento, más silencioso que lo embargaba en un abrazo cálido y húmedo, en un beso temido.

Tal vez, aquello era lo que otros llamaban la muerte.

Otros, porque para él era sólo un paso más al infierno.

__

A un infierno que no tenía nada que envidiarle al que vivía actualmente.

Dolor quemante y hermoso que se arraigaba a su ser dulcemente, bello como un recuerdo desvanecido de ojos verdes. Imágenes que se evaporaban, sueños perdidos. Placer distante que comenzaba a terminar.

El sopor comenzaba a invadirlo, unas ganas tremendas de dormir y olvidarlo todo aunque fuera por un instante. Tenía sueño... tenía deseos de soñar con Harry.

Hasta en el momento final, debía pensar en Harry. Al fin y al cabo, era la causa de su muerte prematura ¿no?

__

Y su muerte no era más que el final de otra de sus etapas, ya que la inocencia y la sinceridad llevaban mucho tiempo muertas en su ser. ¿Acaso no habría merecido vivir sólo un segundo más para recibir el amor de aquel a quien adoraba? ¿Habría bastado eso para remediar dieciséis años de oscuridad y decepción? Un beso pudo haber sido el final dulce, pero lo cambió por muerte.

¿Es que no habría sido hermoso presenciar la historia de amor del día y la noche? ¿Ver como el niño perdido regresa gracias a un momento de felicidad?

- Con un demonio, Draco. ¿Por qué haces esto? 

La voz sonó lejana. Y no le importaba al aludido cuan cerca estuviera, para él todo estaba igual de distanciado.

Sintió pasos veloces en la habitación, unas palabras susurradas y un par de blasfemias. Segundos después un líquido espeso se colaba por su garganta. 

- Eres un idiota.- Blaise observó la sangre derramada y formuló un gesto de asco con la boca ante el espectáculo suicida frente a sus ojos.- ¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas así de difíciles? ¿No sería más fácil que de una vez fueras sincero? 

El odio hacia Severus se incrementó repentinamente ante la recuperación de fuerzas de su cuerpo.

Ansias de matar, por sobre las ansias de ser amado se fortalecieron.

- Nada es fácil.- susurró molesto. Había algo que no le gustaba. Ya no estaba esa sensación de vacío, la ingravidez inicial había pasado. Tenía sueño, pero era una necesidad molesta de dormir. 

Y tampoco había dolor.

- Maldito seas, Zabini... ¿Por qué tienes que venir a estorbarme? 

Blaise no respondió. Luego de cerciorarse que su poción había causado el efecto esperado, había abandonado la habitación rumbo a la enfermería, en donde esperaba encontrar respuestas.

Dejando atrás desolación y perdida, nostalgia y perdición.

__

Antes de morir sus pensamientos se habían enfocado en Harry. 

En su renacimiento, se dio cuenta que el amor no había muerto, que su alma seguía llamando al Chico Que Vivió como lo único importante en su vida.

Murió por un corazón destrozado y volvió a nacer queriendo no tener corazón.

Amaba y odiaba a la vez.

Amaba a quien jamás lo amaría.

Y odiaba a quien una vez apreció.

El resarcimiento sería en vida, pagarían sus pecados y culpas en vida. 

¿Alguien escucharía alguna vez la historia de amor de ellos dos?

Luz y Oscuridad

¿O nunca existiría esa historia?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El miedo de las horas pasadas, el tormento de no saber como iba a terminar todo, la culpa de saber que no hacían bien se transformó en pasión violenta en medio del beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron brutalmente, buscando dominar y ser dominadas, encontrándose en un juego húmedo y febril en medio de la tristeza.

Severus paseó sus manos con delicadeza por la espalda del chico, acariciando suavemente la figura delgada y sutil entre sus brazos, acercando sus cuerpos hasta que las ropas comenzaban a parecer molestias. Harry devolvía el beso con la misma o tal vez con más fiereza, con ansiedad animal y salvaje del placer físico, envolviéndolos a ambos en una atmósfera ardiente y profana.

En medio de la enfermería.

Con Madame Pomfrey rondando.

Con aurores y profesores heridos.

Con _alumnos._

Eso no era correcto.

Severus se apartó de Harry tan repentinamente que el muchacho trastabilló y chocó con la pared del final de la enfermería. Los ojos verdes se elevaron para observar dudosos al hombre. Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en tenso silencio, antes de que Harry recordara con una punzada física de dolor, que estaban ahí para ver a Remus. Ya se preocuparían después de otras cosas.

Ahora lo importante, era el último merodeador. El último vínculo con sus padres muertos.

Harry caminó con pasos inseguros hasta la cabecera de la cama del herido y cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas no cayeran irremediables. La visión era triste, desgastada.

Una imagen apagada de tiempos perdidos.

El rostro pálido y ceniciento, con un tinte verdoso y enfermizo. Los cabellos castaños desparramándose en finas hebras por la almohada. Los labios resecos entreabiertos, buscando el aire con desesperación, tratando de respirar afanosamente. _Tratando de no morir._ Las manos descoloridas, tan pálidas que se podían ver las ramificaciones sanguíneas debajo.

Vivo aunque casi muerto.

- Él... se va a recuperar ¿cierto? 

El silencio se aplicó impasible sobre él. Severus se limitó a bajar la mirada. 

- Él es lo último que me queda. 

Odiaba tener que admitir que en verdad, él también iba a extrañar a Remus. Había sido demasiado importante como para decir lo contrario. Gracias a él, se podía considerar un ser humano.

Le había enseñado algo de su fe ciega en el futuro, de la esperanza eterna de aguardar la felicidad.

Su muerte significaría también la muerte de una parte de su ser.

Los recuerdos.

Severus retrocedió lentamente porque no quería que Harry lo viera llorar. El niño ya sufría lo suficiente, necesitaba de alguien fuerte a su lado y él no se consideraba en esos momentos fuerte. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era desahogar la frustración de años en un llanto mil veces escondido y descargar de una vez la pena.

Al abrir la puerta... observó por última vez a la figura pequeña abrazada al moribundo. Y sonrió lentamente. ¿cuánto había llegado a amar a aquel niño frágil que ahora era incapaz de sacarlo un segundo de sus pensamientos?

- Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, Harry.

****

Flash Back

__

- ¿Severus? 

El aludido gruñó a modo de saludo y se movió hacia la derecha sin levantar la vista del libro de pociones. El entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y los labios moviéndose mientras leía en silencio fueron considerados por Remus un signo de alegría ante su llegada. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se acomodó a su lado.

- ¿Qué lees? 

Levantó el libro sin dejar de vagar los ojos negros por las líneas escritas. El chico de Gryffindor leyó el título con un suave bufido. Sin duda, ese era uno de los libros que Sirius descartaría de inmediato de su lista de favoritos "El arte de las pociones, tomo 12". 

- ¿Y es interesante? 

La cabeza se movió de manera casi imperceptible con lo que Remus Lupin tomó por un sí. Estiró las piernas conteniendo un bostezo y observó el cielo gris del invierno.

- Parece que va a llover. 

- Ajá.

Se inclinó sobre el hombro de Severus y echó una mirada a la página, leyendo sin demasiado interés los apretados párrafos. La letra era diminuta ¿Cómo hacía Severus para leer tan rápidamente algo así? 

- ¿Para qué sirve el ajenjo?- preguntó viendo la cantidad de veces que lo mencionaban. 

Severus bajó el libro con una mirada que Remus reconoció como peligrosa. Los ojos negros brillaban con mayor intensidad que de costumbre y casi estuvo seguro que el ojo derecho temblaba en un ligero tic nervioso. 

- ¿Por qué no vas donde tus descerebrados amiguitos Gryffindor? 

- ¿Me estás corriendo? 

- Sí. 

- No es necesario que escondas lo mucho que me quieres, Severus.

- Piérdete Lupin. 

Volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura no sin antes lanzarle una mirada despectiva al otro muchacho. 

Remus amplió aún más su sonrisa. Recordó vagamente la primera vez, hacía ya tres años, que habló con el joven de la Casa de la Serpiente y meneó suavemente la cabeza.

- Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo ¿Sabes? Así aprendo cosas nuevas que desde luego no aprenderé en ninguna otra parte.- soltó una risita ante el desconcierto en el otro y continuó.- ¿Para qué decías que sirve el ajenjo? 

****

Fin Flash Back

Madame Pomfrey lo observó irse en silencio. Había presenciado la escena romántica y triste entre los dos y sentía lástima por aquella pareja. Imposible, simple y sencillo.

Era una quimera.

Siguió en su labor tratando de aliviar en algo el dolor lacerante de un auror, pero su cabeza seguía al pendiente de Harry Potter. Algo inevitable, si pensaba en todas las pérdidas que iba sufriendo el muchacho.

Fue en los instantes en que sus intentos por salvar al pobre hombre (_Que en paz descanse en el Reino del Señor, _murmuró para sí) fueron inútiles y la muerte cayó pesada sobre él, que la puerta se volvió a abrir con lentitud.

Y se reveló el rostro pálido y preocupado de Blaise Zabini.

(_Que su alma repose tranquila en el Reino Sagrado y expié sus pecados de sangre ante el Altísimo)_

Continuará... 

Espero que no haya estado muy enredado... @.@ escribirlo si lo fue, con todos esos líos de tratar de expresar los sentimientos de Draco y al final los recuerdos de Severus. No me quise detener demasiado en la escena Harry- Sev porque sino no iba a terminar nunca.

Me esforzaré por que la próxima actualización sea pronto... lo prometo con una mano en el corazón ^^.

****

¿Me dejas un review? Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios... lo que sea para saber en que ir mejorando. Además, así contribuyes a animarme a seguir escribiendo.

Un besote a todas (._. siempre tengo la duda de si son sólo mujeres las que leen por acá)

Kmy Kusanagi


	16. El miedo de Blaisie pooh

****

Notas de Autora: OK... merezco que me golpeen y me linchen. Me he tardado demasiado en todos mis proyectos. Pero tengo excusas irrefutables y se las daré.

1-. Mi madre me quitó Internet.

2-. En el colegio las pruebas se multiplicaron abruptamente y de repente me veía con dos exámenes al día.

3-. Mis notas en el colegio bajaron considerablemente, lo cual me preocupó, así que decidí esforzarme más.

4-. Me obsesioné con el animé y cada día me dedicaba a conseguirme series, comprar chapas, ir al Euro (o).

5-. La razón más importante: estaba falta de inspiración.

Este capítulo es bastante bobo. Me habría gustado dedicarme más a él, pero el tiempo no me alcanza así que tendré que dejarlo así. Es un capítulo NECESARIO ya que nos explica algo del extraño Blaisie- pooh, cuenta un poco de su pasado y cosas necesarias para el futuro de Condenados.

Espero no les aburra... ¬¬ no pude conseguir que me lo betearan.

__

Condenados: Capítulo 16

****

'El miedo de Blaisie- pooh'

__

Recuerdos de un niño

Hermione abrió los ojos dificultosamente, sintiendo un escozor doloroso en ellos. Los párpados le parecían cada segundo más pesados y el dolor de cabeza amenazaba con transformarse en una molesta jaqueca. El brazo derecho, en el que había permanecido apoyada durante horas, lo tenía adormecido.

Las voces en la Sala Común de Gryffindor eran un veloz cuchicheo nervioso mezclado con el llanto apagado de algunos. La chica oía los pasos apresurados y los movimientos algo torpes por la preocupación. Incluso percibía el denso ambiente que la rodeaba como un halo oscuro de desolación.

Algo soñolienta, se levantó de la butaca en que había dormido y trató de recordar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

__

Baile.

__

Fin de año.

El ataque

Mortífagos.

Las escenas de lo ocurrido regresaron a su cabeza con violencia. Recordó, como entre brumas, las marejadas de chicos corriendo, tratando de refugiarse en sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Recordó a una de las niñas de primer año, Diane Henderson, llorando mientras sus compañeras trataban de calmarla. Recordó a Neville, pálido como la cera, con su rostro redondo y sus grandes ojos claros, temblar de pies a cabeza mientras trataba de mantener la calma. Recordó a Ron, tratando de ser fuerte; recordó a la pobre de Lavender sollozando hecha un ovillo en uno de los sillones. Recordó a Harry tratando de volver, tratando de ir donde los profesores estaban luchando, peleándose con uñas y dientes contra el muchacho que trataba de controlarlo. Harry, llorando de rabia e impotencia, pensando en cuantos morirían esa noche sin que él pudiera evitarlo, en todos los que sufrirían mientras él estaba encerrado en la Torre.

Harry, con los ojos ribeteados de rojo y el claro aspecto de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche y los nudillos blancos de tan fuerte que apretaba las manos. El mismo chico que al menor descuido, cuando la profesora Mc Gonagall había entrado demacrada y pálida para avisarles que partían al mediodía sin falta, había salido corriendo rumbo a la enfermería.

Hermione cogió de la mano a Ron, que estaba en esos momentos observando ceñudo por la ventana, con una firme resolución en la cabeza. El muchacho se volvió hacia ella, con el cabello rojo más despeinado de lo normal y ojeras oscuras destacando en su piel lechosa.

- Ron... vamos a enfermería. Harry nos necesita.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Apretó con renovadas fuerzas la fría y pálida mano de Remus, tratando de encontrar en ella algún vestigio de vida esperanzador. No se volvió al oír la puerta cerrarse, ni cuando los pasos rápidos se detuvieron en su espalda. No le gustaba que Blaise lo viera llorar.

- Harry... – llamó suavemente. El otro chico no respondió.

Tratando de hilar sus ideas, Blaise se acercó un paso más, viendo por encima del hombro de su amigo, la imagen moribunda del profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Olvidó por completo su razón de ir allí (_Draco puede esperar ¿Cierto?_) y bajó la cabeza, triste. Un desaliento profundo lo invadió por dentro al darse cuenta que ese hombre no podría vivir. La persona tendida en esa camilla de la enfermería estaba consumiéndose a una velocidad alarmante, cosa que había notado desde la primera vez que lo vio, y ahora su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para poder sanarse.

Cuando ese año entró a Hogwarts, Blaise notó lo agonizante y débil que parecía. Esforzar tanto su cuerpo en una batalla debía de haberlo dejado sin defensas y sin energías.

Y el pecho le dolió como nunca antes le había dolido.

Le costó entender que estaba sufriendo por Harry, que estaba compartiendo el dolor de este ante la perspectiva de perder a alguien que le era tan valioso como Lupin. Blaise sabía que Harry estaba unido muy fuertemente a él... y que le costaría mucho soportar una pérdida como esa.

Algo dentro de sí se estrujó.

Sería difícil para Harry afrontar esa realidad. Entender que el tiempo de vida había acabado para Remus J Lupin y que la despedida había llegado, que una vez más el Señor de las Tinieblas le estaba arrebatando algo que amaba. Y una vez más, nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo... nada.

__

Tessi.

- ¡Oh, Blaise!- sin previo aviso, Harry se había colgado de su cuello y sollozaba quedamente. Sentía al muchacho convulsionarse a medida que su llanto aumentaba en intensidad y apenas fue consciente del nerviosismo que comenzaba a consumirlo. No sabía que hacer. ¿Darle unas torpes palmadas en el hombro y decirle 'Ya, ya, Harry, cálmate' o abrazarlo con más fuerza y recomendarle que se desahogara, que botara todo su dolor?

No tuvo tiempo de decidirse.

La puerta de la enfermería dio paso a un torbellino de cabellos castaños, que se abalanzó sobre Harry antes de que Blaise reaccionara, apartándolo. El Slytherin gruñó molesto y confundido, mientras veía a Hermione Granger (_sangre sucia_) abrazar efusivamente a Harry, quien la recibió en un estado de aturdimiento y desconcierto total. Ronald Weasley apoyo una mano cubierta de pecas en la espalda de éste y le susurró palabras de ánimo al oído.

Blaise se sintió extraño. Como si fuera un intruso que estuviera espiándolos por la ventana. Era ajeno totalmente a esa escena de conmovedoras lágrimas, como si alguien, por error, lo hubiera colocado ahí, para entorpecer el momento. Él no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar ¿verdad?

El dolor en su interior se acentuó bruscamente. Se sentía fuera de lugar, un estorbo. Harry no lo necesitaba ahora, entonces ¿Por qué demonios seguía ahí?

Dirigiéndole una última mirada al chico pelinegro, esperando desesperadamente que lo detuviera, caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo, indeciso. Pero la voz enronquecida por el llanto de Ron Weasley llegó claramente a sus oídos y lo obligó a decidirse. Mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí una frase flotó alrededor suyo venenosamente.

- Tú cuentas conmigo para todo, Harry. Siempre has sido y serás mi mejor amigo... en las buenas y en las malas.

En medio de un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, Harry no se percató de que Blaise se había ido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En el pasillo, Blaise chocó contra el profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras. Este tenía la vista perdida y pareció no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del chico, pues continuó como si nada. Tenía un tajo bastante feo cerca del ojo izquierdo y se veía de un pálido casi translúcido.

¿Por qué no estaba en enfermería? Se veía bastante lastimado y aún así andaba vagando por el castillo como si nada. Sus brillantes ojos azules se veían algo oscurecidos.

Blaise lo observó detenerse frente a la puerta de la enfermería, como si no estuviera seguro de querer entrar ahí. Su mano dudó varias veces, sin atreverse a tocar la dorada perilla.

Se dio media vuelta. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera a Daniel Spencer... le bastaba con tener que ocuparse por sus propios problemas. El muchacho suspiró sonoramente y continuó su camino hacia las mazmorras.

__

Su madre murió cuando él tenía diez años. Evelyn Zabini no fue lo que se llama una madre modelo y tanto Blaise como sus hermanos la veían más como una criada que como otra cosa, pero, aún así, el más pequeño de la familia se sintió profundamente conmovido ante su fallecimiento.

Recordaba haber entrado la noche del funeral en el despacho de su padre. No alcanzaba a comprender que hacía toda esa gente rodeando el cadáver de su madre y compadeciéndose de su papá y le molestaban las miradas de lástima que le dedicaban a sus hermanos y a él. Por eso, harto de los gestos sombríos de compasión, había corrido a refugiarse allí.

Nunca antes había entrado. Era una estancia amplia aunque lóbrega, con las paredes tapizadas de cuadros perturbadores, que a su tierna edad fue incapaz de comprender. Había un escritorio enorme y sólido a la mitad de todo y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas de espeso carmín.

Y encima del escritorio, había una vasija. De piedra. Simple. No parecía demasiado importante, pero un reflejo leve en su superficie atrajo la atención del niño. Blaise se acercó, dudoso. Su padre no estaría feliz de saber que él se andaba metiendo en sus cosas.

Aún así, asomó la nariz al recipiente. Por breves segundos el reflejo de sus ojos le devolvió la mirada, pero repentinamente la sustancia plateada en el interior de la vasija comenzó a girar, como si un ser invisible la estuviera agitando. Y la imagen cambió.

Al parecer, los antiguos amigos de Harry habían vuelto a su lado. Una idea bastante irónica, tomando en cuenta que ellos lo habían hecho a un lado, como si se tratara de algo viejo e inservible, tomando en cuenta que _ellos _lo habían abandonado. Pero, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, habían vuelto a su lado.

Y ahora lo consolaban y le daban palabras de aliento, mientas le decían que Remus estaría bien. Y él había quedado fuera de ese mundo, de esa burbuja que desde siempre había tenido el Trío de Oro de Gryffindor. Harry lo había dejado a la orilla del camino, solo.

Pero eso no debía doler tanto.

No tendría que doler tanto el saberse traicionado por la primera persona que creías tu amigo. La primera persona a la que habías querido como nunca quisiste ni a tus hermanos ni a nadie. ¡No era justo!

No era justo que doliera de ese modo, como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón, como si todo su interior estuviera en llamas.

No era justo que deseara llorar con todas sus fuerzas, como no lloró ni por su madre ni por su hermana. Él había prometido que sería fuerte, que no iba a llorar nunca por nadie. Que jamás a permitir que alguien lo viera débil y vulnerable para así poder lastimarlo.

Blaise se detuvo a mitad de la escalera. Las lágrimas pujaban por salir y se balanceaban dolorosamente en el borde de su párpado, quemándole la piel a su paso. Apretó los labios en un esfuerzo por ahogar lo que parecían ser sollozos y se dejó caer al suelo. Harry no debía ser tan importante... al fin y al cabo... sólo era un chico al que dejó acercarse por aburrimiento. Por hastío.

Y también por soledad.

El muchacho abrazó sus rodillas mientras dejaba que el cabello negro ocultara su rostro. No quería llorar, no quería...

- ¡No voy a llorar!- murmuró para sí mismo.

__

Dentro del recipiente se había formado la escena poco nítida de una gran sala. Había una chimenea encendida en donde crepitaban puñados de fuego verde y en las paredes se destacaban lo que parecían ser trofeos de caza: cabezas de animales disecadas y adheridas firmemente a una tabla de madera pulida.

Blaise tocó con un dedo la sustancia, curioso. Su tacto era extraño, le hacía sentir incómodo. Sin embargo, cuando intentó retirar su dedo, se dio cuenta que este estaba pegado a aquel líquido plateado.

Jadeó mientras observaba nervioso a su alrededor. Su padre podría entrar en cualquier momento.

- Estúpida cosa.- balbuceó tratando de zafarse. Pero antes de lograrlo, el despacho de su padre había desaparecido y Blaise se sintió caer.

En apariencia la vasija de piedra lo había succionado. El niño observó aterrado a su alrededor, tratando de buscar una salida. Corrió hacia la puerta más cercana, sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiera coger el pomo, esta ya se había abierto.

Blaise soltó un leve grito de horror. Ahí estaba su padre. Aunque no era el mismo que él conocía y que en esos momentos velaba el cuerpo de su esposa, no se veía tampoco muy cambiado.

Demian Zabini estaba algo más joven. Su cabello castaño tenía menos canas y era bastante más abundante de lo que el niño había visto y su rostro era menos rugoso. Pero su gesto era aún más amenazante que de costumbre, con el ceño adusto y una arruga profunda en la frente. En una mano llevaba su varita.

Tenía toda la manga derecha de la túnica desgarrada y sangrienta. Su brazo pálido estaba moreteado como si viniera recién llegando de la batalla.

- Es la hora...

Blaise giró 180º buscando a quien le hablaba su padre. No se había percatado del bulto inmóvil que estaba cerca de la chimenea. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba vivo y en esos momentos se quejó fuertemente.

- Al Señor de las Tinieblas no se le desafía...

El bulto tembló. Blaise puedo apreciar una mata de cabello rojizo y trató de acercarse. La curiosidad le estaba corroyendo por dentro.

No entendía que estaba sucediendo.

- Y tu error lo pagarás caro.

- Mátame.

El niño tembló y se detuvo a dos pasos escasos de la persona que estaba encogida en el suelo. Él conocía esa voz... él sabía quien era. Con los ojos desorbitados observó a su padre. Este veía a través de él de forma inexpresiva.

- No... – susurró levemente Blaise mientras avanzaba hasta quedar al lado de la figura.- No, por favor.

- Mátame y haz feliz a tu Señor.

La figura encogida se enderezó con ciertas dificultades. El cabello largo y rojo oscuro estaba enredado y sucio, cayendo sobre su rostro pálido. Los ojos verdes no eran tan brillantes como Blaise los recordaba, pero era la misma mirada decidida. La túnica desgarrada y los pómulos inflamados por golpes. El labio inferior roto.

- No...

- No debiste oponerte a él, Teresse.

Blaise gimió tratando de detener a su padre. No... eso no podía ser cierto... Tessi no...

- Mátame, padre.

Recordó, con un leve toque de amargura, el regalo que le había dado Harry por Navidad. Era una bola de cristal, pequeña, que cabía en la palma de la mano. Dentro de ella, la nieve caía de manera incesante sobre un Hogwarts en miniatura. Se podía ver las figuras reducidas de alumnos correr de aquí para allá y unas escobas pequeñas volar por entre las torres.

Había bromeado con Harry sobre lo inútil de su regalo, pero había sido muy cuidadoso al dejarlo en un rincón de su baúl, en donde estaría protegido. Había noches en que lo sacaba y se quedaba ensimismado viendo a las miniaturas moverse como si tuvieran vida propia. Le gustaba ver la nieve caer sobre el castillo graciosamente y esto estimulaba en su memoria los recuerdos de las breves guerras de bolas blancas que habían iniciado ellos allá afuera.

Y ahora, Harry había vuelto con sus amigos.

Y, aunque él había pensado miles de veces en esa posibilidad, se sentía dolido.

- No voy a llorar.

Porque era como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de su alma. Porque era lo mismo que cuando le comunicaron que su hermana había muerto en un desafortunado accidente y él se sintió solo, abandonado.

Era lo mismo, sólo que esta vez él, Blaise, había muerto para Harry.

- No voy a llorar.

- Me parece que ya lo estás haciendo.

__

Tessi.

Levantó la vista con lentitud. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea quedarse llorando sentado en la escalera principal.

Susan le observó apenada, algo confusa ante la imagen de Blaise llorando. No era algo que se viera todos los días... pensó mientras se sentaba a su lado y apreciaba de cerca los ojos verdes con gotitas cristalinas enredadas entre las pestañas. La muchacha se ruborizó un poco mientras desviaba la vista hacia la ventana más cercana.

- Susan... ¿Cómo estás?

Voz muerta. Blaise ni siquiera trató de fingir.

- Preocupada. Mi padre era uno de los aurores que protegían el colegio y, bueno... no sé como estará. Madame Pomfrey me dijo que tal vez lo habían enviado a San Mungo: muchos fueron a dar allá.- explicó la chica alisándose el extremo de su larga trenza.- ¿Y tú?

- Aquí.

Y era difícil y era doloroso pensar en porque estaba precisamente ahí. Porque estaba sentado en el último peldaño de la escalera principal, llorando como se había jurado no hacerlo y pensando en lo soñador que había sido.

Pensar en Harry, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, sentado en la enfermería junto a sus inseparables Granger y Weasley, sin acordarse de él, relegándolo al último rincón de sus recuerdos.

Pensar en Draco, encerrado en las mazmorras en un sueño sin imágenes, incoloro y olvidado por un amor que no podía ser, desangrándose por un ideal que jamás debió atreverse a desear.

Pensar en Tessi... su hermana, aquella chica fuerte e independiente, de quien nunca pudo despedirse y a quien no amó hasta que la vio en el pensadero, cayendo bajo la mano de un asesino. (_Padre... debes perdonarme_).

Pensar en su madre, aquella mujer pequeña y asustadiza, que no hablaba a menos que se le preguntara y que se retiraba ante un gesto de Demian, ella que no tenía ningún valor para los Zabini, que era casi una criada en la aciaga Mansión y que aún así era su madre.

Dolía como en carne viva darse cuenta de cómo lentamente se iba arrastrando hacia una fosa sin fondo, sin que nadie pudiera o quisiera detenerlo. Luego de tanto tiempo lejos de las personas... había hecho un amigo... ¿Tierno, no?

Y ahora, estaba más solo que nunca.

- Tu cuerpo está aquí pero es evidente que tu mente no.- Susan se inclinó hacia él y sus ojos negros brillaron por la curiosidad.- ¿En qué piensas, Blaisie- pooh?

__

Tessi... no, por favor.

Harry.

Draco.

Destino.

Muerte.

En nada... realmente, en nada.

Y sus ojos verdes brillaron mientras le sonreían forzadamente y los recuerdos de su hermana cayendo muerta mientras papá lo sacaba del pensadero sin ninguna expresión en el rostro se fueron perdiendo, hundiéndose y cayendo, finalmente, en la nada.

****

Continuará...

Notas de Autora: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado o al menos no les haya desagradado. Estoy bastante harta (llevo horas tratando de escribir un fic de otra sección y no me sale . ) y me alegraría enormemente conocer sus opiniones.

No olviden dejar review. Por razones ya mencionadas (estoy sin internet y esto es lo que se llama una entrada de contrabando al compu) no podré dar respuestas a sus anteriores mensajes. Espero poder hacerlo para el próximo.

Antes que lo olvide:

En teoría, y como algunas sabrán, el capítulo que sigue debería haber llevado un lindo lemon SS-HP, pero por motivos desconocidos tendré que atrasarlo para el nº 18. Verán, no me alcanzaron los ánimos para agregar en este cap. Algunas cosas necesarias y tendré que hacer el siguiente de ellas. ¡Netsu! Perdóname, pero tu lemon se tardara un capítulo más, pero vendrá ¡¡ lo siento mucho.

Un besote a todos.

Hasta luego.

Lizz.


End file.
